Winter War Chronicles
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Sequel to Change of Fate  Ichigo thought all he had to worry about was Aizen. But he soon found himself with more workload, an annoying wife, and a new sister after grabbing a diamond in Kisukes shop. Now he found himself stuck in another timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of the Sequel to Change of Fate. Hope you all like it just as much as the original. I put a lot of work into this to get it out early. Though I don't know how fast I'll be able to update after this one. We'll just have to wait and see. Edit: Sorry about the formatting problems in the original post, FF wasn't working right for whatever reason.  
><strong>

**Ichigo: It had better be fast.**

**Rukia: Yeah, I don't like long waits.**

**A/N: Well I'm just one person, I can't spend all my time writing.**

**Rukia: Well I say you should.**

**Ichigo: Me too.**

**A/N: Why me...**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Squad 1 Barracks~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo Shiba, you must explain how you have illegal Hollow powers, and managed to fight a Captain to a standstill." Yammamoto ordered.<p>

Ichigo sighed heavily; he knew this day was coming.

"I doubt you will believe my story, but here it goes. I am from an alternate timeline… and I came into this one about forty years ago, along with Rukia. We have been living undercover since then, trying to avoid Aizen. My real name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a Vizard, a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers." Ichigo started.

Most of the Captains looked shocked by that revelation…the noticeable exceptions being Jushiro, Byakuya, Shunsui, Yammamoto and Mayuri. The first three already knew Ichigo's story, while Yammamoto never showed his emotions like that. Mayuri…somewhat predictably…was almost drooling at the prospect of experimenting on Ichigo.

But Ichigo just continued his explanation for a few hours, before Yammamoto stopped him.

"You may go Ichigo Shiba. We will call you back once we have determined your fate." The Head-Captain said.

Ichigo nodded, and headed out to check on his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was surprised to see Renji watching over his younger sister.<p>

"Mind explaining why you are here Pineapple head?" the older Kurosaki asked.

"I was worried about her. Last time I checked that's not a crime Strawberry." Renji shot back.

"Why are you worried about Ayumi? Do you have a crush on her or something? And if you do, this is your only warning Renji…hurt her and it will be the last thing you do." Ichigo said, with a glare worthy of Byakuya.

Renji shakily nodded, before he was kicked in the back.

"What are you doing just standing there you moron, get me some food!" Ayumi said, sitting up and pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Why me? Can't you get Ichigo to do it?" Renji asked.

"Nope, that's your job Renji." Ichigo said, running away.

"Darn it!" Renji yelled, before Ayumi kicked him again, getting the redheaded Soul Reaper to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks after Aizen's Rebellion~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo found himself in an odd situation. He hadn't expected to have to tell his story so soon. So far, the Captains hadn't called him back yet, so Ichigo had been left watching over Rukia, and keeping an eye on Renji. He was quickly becoming an overprotective older brother, whether he wanted to or not. And it was starting to annoy Ayumi, so Ichigo avoided his sister as much as possible. Thankfully Byakuya called him over to a Captain's meeting, it seemed they had finally decided on Ichigo's fate.<p>

And so it was that Ichigo stepped into the meeting room, surprised to see a table with a Haori sitting on it.

"Ichigo Shiba, step forward." Yammamoto said.

It turned out that even after telling them his story, Ichigo still went by Shiba. Not that he was complaining, Aizen may still have spies, and the last thing he needed was for Aizen to find out his true name.

"Your fate has been decided. Take the Haori of Squad Three, and take over as its Captain." Yammamoto said, with a hint of a smile.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, that was not what he had expected at all.

"Thank you sir." Ichigo said, bowing his head, knowing now was a good time to show some manners.

After he put on the white robe, Ichigo asked a question, "Who is to be my Lieutenant?"

And that was a good question, since after his failure to realize what Aizen was doing, Izuru had transferred over to Squad 5 to help Momo, willingly giving up his position simply because he didn't feel worthy of it any more.

"That is your choice Captain Shiba." Yammamoto said.

Ichigo took a deep breath; he knew his choice would be controversial.

"Rukia Kuchiki is my choice." Ichigo replied.

The new Captain expected a violent refusal, but he was completely wrong on that front.

"Very well, wait here for Rukia Kuchiki." Yammamoto said calmly.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, but he just took his position next to Soi Fon anyway. After a few minutes Rukia entered the room, still wearing a Kimono not a Shihakusho. Rukia looked around, trying to judge why she was there, but when her eye's landed on Ichigo, Rukia's mouth formed a perfect 'O' of shock at the sight of her husband in a Haori.

But that wasn't the only shock the Kuchiki received. Jushiro stepped forward and handed Rukia a cloth wrapped object. When Rukia unwrapped it, she couldn't believe her eyes…it was the Squad Three Lieutenants badge.

"Rukia Kuchiki…from this moment on you are the Lieutenant of Squad Three. Wear the badge with honor as you serve the Soul Society." Yammamoto said.

Rukia numbly nodded, as Ichigo and Jushiro patted her on the back, with Byakuya smiling in the background. The Noble had realized by now that the best way to keep Rukia safe and his promise to Hisana intact was to keep her as close to Ichigo as possible. The new Captain would kill anyone who even dared to try and hurt Rukia.

After the meeting was over, all the Captain's and Lieutenants went to say goodbye to Ayumi and the rest of the humans. When they reached the Hill, Ayumi's jaw dropped.

"They made you a Captain! I'm impressed Ichigo, even if you've been avoiding me lately." Ayumi said.

"What can I say…you were angry and I like all my limbs intact thank you very much. Still, thank you…. and Rukia was made my Lieutenant." Ichigo said back.

"Good job Rukia, hopefully you can visit sometime." Ayumi said.

Rukia nodded, "I will. Goodbye for now Ayumi."

Ayumi nodded herself, as she followed her friends through the Senkaimon, the proud owner of a Substitute Soul Reaper badge. As the rest of the Reapers moved off, Ichigo and Rukia set off for their new Squad, only stopping to let Rukia get a Shihakusho, which was a little tight on her for some reason. But she just shook that off, as they arrived at the barracks, only to be greeted by one Reaper.

"Hello, you must be Captain Shiba and Lieutenant Kuchiki." The purple haired Reaper said.

"I'm sorry I don't know you're name yet." Ichigo said, as both him and Rukia nodded a yes to the girl's question.

The other Reaper just laughed it off.

"Don't worry, people rarely notice me, despite the hair. I'm Kasumi Kakasawa, the Third Seat, but I prefer to go by Sumi." Kasumi said.

Ichigo looked his new Third Seat up and down, and was a little surprised. Despite being Ayumi's height, she was built more like Rukia. And the similarities didn't stop there. Her hair may have been purple, but it was nearly the same as Rukia's, just without the characteristic bangs. And in the right light her navy blue eyes resembled Rukia's violet orbs.

As Sumi gave them a tour of the barracks, it was Rukia who cared more. It was a very open and natural place…almost like Thirteen's… The training area was an open park with a fountain in the center. The two former Squad 13 members decided they like their new home. Finally Sumi brought them to the room where the Squad was waiting.

"I should warn you now…Ichimaru didn't talk much so he wasn't extremely popular, but Lieutenant Kira was, and the Squad took him leaving hard. So they will be a little bitter." The Third Seat said.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and went into the room. When they saw the looks the Squad members were giving them, Ichigo and Rukia felt more than a little out of place. "Umm…hello, I'm the new Captain." Ichigo said, way more awkward then he normally would be.

"And I'm the new Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

But the Squad kept quiet.

"Come on guy's, don't be so mean to them!" Sumi yelled, trying to get a reaction out of the reluctant Squad.

Her words seemed to shock them into action. The Soul Reapers started to move forward and introduce themselves to Ichigo and Rukia. But both of them could tell it would take a while to earn their Squads trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night~<strong>

* * *

><p>"They don't like us at all do they Rukia?" Ichigo asked his wife.<p>

Rukia sighed heavily, "Well what do you expect? Even without our reputations we are replacing their Captain and Lieutenant."

Ichigo sighed himself, "I know, but I get the feeling we're in for a long day tomorrow."

Rukia nodded, and with that the two Reapers went to sleep, not looking forward to the next day at all.

* * *

><p>When they reached the training ground the next day, Ichigo and Rukia were surprised to see a picnic of sorts set up.<p>

"What the…" Ichigo said, wondering what this was about.

"Hey Captain!" Sumi said, walking up.

"Do you mind explaining this?" Rukia asked.

"Well considering how the Squad acted earlier I figured a party might help them get used to you." Sumi answered.

Rukia nodded thoughtfully and walked off to socialize. Ichigo smiled at that, happy that Rukia was able to merge with the group so easily.

"Aren't you going to join her Captain?" Sumi asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No I don't do well in crowds."

Sumi frowned at that, "I won't take no for an answer Captain."

"Hey wait, I told you no already!" Ichigo yelled, being pushed along by his fiery Third Seat.

"Oh don't be a baby, you need to get to know them eventually!" Sumi argued.

Ichigo would have argued himself, except he was suddenly surrounded by members of his (and wasn't that an odd thought) Squad.

"Umm…hello Captain, how are you doing today?" one of them asked, awkwardly.

"Okay I guess." Ichigo said, no less awkward, however odd it was for him.

"That's good, would you like some food?" one of the others asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said, but before they could move a group of screaming female Soul Reapers jumped Ichigo.

"Whoa! What is this?" the new Captain yelled.

"I believe those are the fangirls." Sumi said, looking at her helpless Captain.

"What, I have fangirls?" Ichigo yelled.

**"Now that is funny King, good thing Rukia isn't the jealous type."** Shiro said, laughing at Ichigo's situation.

But his talking gave Ichigo an idea. He forced Shiro out of his inner world, and drew attention to the Hollow.

"Hey, he looks like Captain Shiba." One girl said.

"Yeah but his hair looks like Captain Hitsugaya's…" another said

At the mention of the hair, the fangirls jumped off Ichigo and ran after Shiro.

**"Darn it King! I'll get you back for this!" **Shiro yelled, runing for his life.

"That was mean Ichigo." Rukia said, walking up.

"But oh so funny." Ichigo said back.

"Who was that, and why did he call you 'King'?" Sumi asked.

"That was my brother, he was born an albino, and likes to wear contacts, and the 'King' thing is a joke we made up a while back." Ichigo made up off the top of his head.

"Okay then, let's get back to the party!" Sumi said, to cheers from the Squad.

Ichigo was then dragged away to a table loaded with food and sake.

"Wow that is some good food." Rukia said, her stomach growling at just the sight of the table.

"Well we went all out, I want you guy's to feel welcome after all." Sumi said.

Ichigo took a sip of the sake, but he had never drank any before, and he was almost immediately drunk. So the young Captain stood up, slightly swaying.

"Thank you all for this party and for accepting me into the Squad. I hope we can continue to get alon…." Ichigo said, passing out before he could finish.

Rukia sighed, then walked over to the Captain and lugged him back up.

"Wow, he can't handle his drink can he?" Sumi asked.

"No he can't, he stayed away from it for a reason." Rukia said.

"Is he going to be okay though?" the 5th Seat asked.

"Yeah just let him sleep it off." Rukia answered.

And with that the party continued, Ichigo never once waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh man my head…what happened?" Ichigo asked, as he slowly woke up.<p>

"You couldn't handle your drink." Rukia answered, walking into the room.

"Oh man, I passed out didn't I?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded, smiling as she answered, "Yes you did, but oddly enough it made the Squad like you more. Ichimaru and Izuru never would have held that party."

"Well at least something good came out of this." Ichigo wearily said.

**"Yeah but I am going to get you back over those fangirls King."** Shiro said angrily.

_"Sure you will, keep telling yourself that Shiro."_ Ichigo shot back.

But when he saw Rukia unfurl a magazine, his heart skipped a beat. Right there on the cover was a picture of him passed out under a banner of: 'Captain Shiba…meet sake."

_Byakuya is going to kill me… and Kaien will never let me live that down._ Ichigo thought.

Naturally when Rukia saw the picture she broke out laughing.

"Wow Ichigo, they will never let you live this down." Rukia said.

"Trust me I know shorty." Ichigo shot back, earning a kick to his shin.

"OW! What was that for?" the new Captain yelled.

"You know why Strawberry." Rukia said bac

After that, the two entered one of their many arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and review. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon, but we will see.  
><strong>


	2. New Captains and revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter of Winter War. I got this out faster than I thought I would...but it is also shorter than I would like...oh well, I will work on that and make the next ones longer.**

**Ichigo: You better make them longer.**

**Rukia: Yeah I don't like short ones.**

**Ichigo: That's because you are short.**

**Rukia: Why you...**

**A/N: Come on guy's no fighting please...**

* * *

><p><strong>A few day's later~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo and Rukia had managed to get to know most of their Squad by now. Honestly it surprised them just how much the Squad trusted them after just a few days. It seemed that Ichigo's little 'incident' had shown them how much trust he was willing to place in them. But they couldn't know that Ichigo had no intention of passing out like that. Not that Captain Strawberry was going to tell them that any time soon.

But the pair had been wrenched from their thoughts as Sumi came running up to them.

"Captain Shiba! I have some news!" the excitable Third Seat said.

Ichigo just sighed, "I told you to call me by my first name Sumi."

Said Third Seat nodded, "Okay Ichigo, but you need to head to Squad 1, they are having a Captain's meeting."

Ichigo nodded himself and headed for the Barracks. But after Ichigo left Sumi looked over at Rukia, "Are you okay Lieutenant? You look a little sick…"

Rukia shakily nodded, "Don't worry about me. I've just had some problems keeping food down lately, nothing too serious."

Sumi nodded herself, though she had some ideas as to what was wrong with Rukia, even if she wasn't going to say anything about them.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 1~ <strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Sorry I'm late." Ichigo said walking into the meeting room.

"Now that everyone is here, we have received news from the World of the Living. An Arrancar has defected from Aizen's army." Yammamoto said.

Ichigo flinched at those words…that Arrancar could only be one person…

"Yo Strawberry, nice place you got here!" Grimmjow said, flinging the doors open.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Sixth Espada." Yammamoto introduced him.

"Already know him." Ichigo said.

"I take it this is the Arrancar you told us about Ichigo?" Jushiro asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes he is, though I don't know why he is here…"

Grimmjow just glared at Ichigo, "I came here to take on of those empty Captain positions."

Ichigo (and Byakuya's) jaws dropped, "WHAT!"

"You heard me Strawberry, you guys must really be desperate to fill those slots if you are coming to me. Though I do admit the pay is nice, Aizen didn't give us anything." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo still couldn't believe his ears…when had that decision been made?

"Step forward and take the Haori of Squad Nine Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Yammamoto said, ignoring Ichigo.

On hearing those words, the Captain's had mixed reactions. Most went with the flow (they had actually been at the meeting), though Kenpachi was looking forward to seeing just how strong Grimmjow was. And Mayuri wanted to experiment on him. But by far the most extreme reaction came from Ichigo and Byakuya…they both fainted, not believing what they were seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Oww…my head… did I pass out again?" Ichigo asked when he woke up.

Rukia looked over at him, "Yep. Seemed you couldn't handle Grimmjow being a Captain"

Ichigo shook his head, "I still can't believe Gramps did that…are you okay Rukia? You look a little green…"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah I'm fine…oh no!"

And with that, the shorter Reaper ran to the bathroom.

Ichigo frowned and followed her, only to see his wife bent over the toilet. Ichigo ran his hand through Rukia's hair, trying to calm her down. After a while her stomach had calmed down, and Rukia leaned back.

"Sorry about that, I've been sick every morning lately, I just didn't want to worry you, that and I've had some weird cravings lately…" Rukia explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened on hearing that…he looked down on Rukia and noticed a bulge around her stomach.

"Rukia let's head over to Squad 4 and see what's wrong." Ichigo said, lifting Rukia to her feet.

Rukia wasn't sure what Ichigo was so worried about, but she went along with him anyway.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hello Captain Shiba, Lieutenant Kuchiki. What can I do for you?" Unohana asked.

"Rukia has been sick lately, and I want to have her checked out." Ichigo answered.

Unohana nodded and took Rukia to a separate room to examine her. Ichigo paced for a while, worried about what the news would be. When Unohana called him into the room, Ichigo and Rukia got some stunning news.

"Well nothing is wrong. But I do have some good news. You are pregnant Rukia, you'll be a mother." Unohana said with a kind smile.

Ichigo and Rukia's jaw's dropped. Several conflicting thoughts ran through the Captain's head, first he wanted to faint, then he wanted to deny what he was hearing, then he wanted to faint again, but finally, Ichigo settled for pure joy. He grabbed Rukia in a crushing hug and spun her around yelling, "I'm going to be a father!"

When Ichigo set her down, Rukia sat down, still not believing the news.

"I'm pregnant? How far along?" the shocked Lieutenant asked.

"About five months. You are a very lucky women Lieutenant." Unohana said.

Rukia smiled up at her, and then looked pointedly at Ichigo.

"Well 'Captain' it's you fault I'm in this situation. So carry me back to the Manor." she ordered.

Ichigo's head may have been in the clouds, but that didn't mean he was deaf.

"What! You can still walk last time I checked." The Captain said.

But Unohana turned _that_ smile on him.

"The correct answer would have been 'yes' Captain Shiba."

Ichigo shakily nodded and picked up a waiting Rukia. He then carried his pregnant wife al the way to the Shiba Manor, where Rukia had taken to sharing a room with Ichigo…probably the reason they were in this situation in the first place.

"Wow, what did Ichigo do this time?" Kaien asked as he saw the pair.

"He got me pregnant that's what. Just don't tell Byakuya yet." Rukia answered, after Ichigo let her down.

Kaien's jaw dropped and he looked between his brother and his wife.

"Ichigo got you pregnant? Byakuya is going to murder him!" the Lieutenant said.

Ichigo's head was still in the clouds though, so he just shrugged it off.

"Oh you think I care what Captain Flower Petal's says? Byakuya can shove his opinion up his…" Ichigo started, before Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Rukia yelled.

"Ow! Fine I'll shut up. You can rest here Rukia, but I need to get back to the Squad." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded, and walked off with Kaien, while Ichigo sighed and headed back to his Squad, wondering how long he could keep Rukia's situation a secret.

* * *

><p><p>

**A few minutes later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Sumi? Hello, anyone here?" Ichigo asked, it seemed like his whole Squad had vanished.

**"Their planning something King…and I don't like it."** Shiro said.

_"I know, Shiro, and I don't like it either…"_ Ichigo replied.

But then he nearly had a heart attack as what seemed like the whole Squad jumped out at him.

"Surprise!" Sumi yelled, the rest of the Squad behind her. They hadn't been like this before, but Ichigo and Rukia's influence had a noticeable effect on them.

"Whoa! What did I do?" Ichigo yelled.

"Congratulations Captain! We just heard what happened from Squad Four!" Sumi yelled back.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, "You heard!"

His Third Seat nodded, "Yep, I already guessed Rukia was pregnant anyway. But we are still happy for you two."

Ichigo just shook his head in response; "I can't believe how much that Squad gossips…I just have one request, don't tell anyone in Squad Six."

Ichigo's Squad nodded, they weren't sure why he wanted to keep such good news secret, but they weren't going to argue the point.

"In any case Captain, we have a party set up for you two." Sumi said.

"Well Rukia needs to rest, but I'll go to it. Just please keep the Sake away from me!" Ichigo said back.

His Squad got a good laugh out of that, before leading Ichigo to the party room.

* * *

><p><p>

**The next day~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Man that was some party." Ichigo said.

"I can't believe you didn't come back for me!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Do you really think you should be partying Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed, "No, but that doesn't mean I want to be left out."

Ichigo kissed her lightly, "I won't leave you out of anything…you know that Rukia."

Said Reaper nodded, "I know that Ichigo, don't worry about it. I'm just not used to these mood swings."

Ichigo laughed at that, "Oh boy, that is going to be fun getting used to…I hope it isn't as bad as my Mom's was when she was pregnant with Ayumi."

Rukia punched him in the arm for that, "Very funny Ichigo, make fun of the pregnant woman."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm not making fun of you Rukia, and I really am warning you; you won't like the mood swings."

Rukia sighed, "Okay then…anything else you want to warn me about."

Ichigo shook his head no.

"What about those weird cravings I've been having?" Rukia asked.

"Oh you'll get used to it…maybe I can get Orihime to cook for you, her food is weird enough." Ichigo answered.

Rukia turned slightly green, and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Don't even joke about that Strawberry…the cravings aren't _that _weird." Rukia said.

Ichigo laughed a little, "I know…its just fun to mess with you. That being said…I don't know how Orihime can eat that stuff."

Rukia nodded, "Neither do I Ichigo, neither do I."

The two were interrupted as Renji came running up though.

"Hey Ichigo! We have to go to Karakura!" the redhead yelled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, "Why do we need to go there? And why do you need me?"

"Something about souls disappearing. I don't know the details. That Urahara guy is supposed to explain things." Renji answered.

Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia, "I'm sorry Rukia…can you manage the Squad while I'm gone?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah just come back soon okay."

Ichigo nodded himself and followed Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and review. Hopefully I can keep up this pace, but with longer chapters.  
><strong>


	3. The Bounts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the chapter everyone. Sorry this took longer to get out, but it's the Bount Arc condensed into one chapter...when I haven't seen most of that Arc. I will shamelessly admit I only did this for an effective time skip to help along the pregnant Rukia sub-plot. I hope you all don't kill me for this one, but please still review, even if the chapter is short. In fact, its more an omake than anything else, with some plot activity (getting rid of the Bounts).**

**Ichigo: What a waste of my time.**

**Rukia: I have to agree.**

**A/N: That's just the hormones talking.**

**Rukia: How dare you!**

**Ichigo: Don't insult Rukia!**

**A/N: Fine! Don't kill me though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"AYUMI!" Isshin yelled, bowling over his oldest daughter, the moment she stepped in the door of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Whoa! Get off me you crazy old man!" Ayumi yelled back.

"But my lovely daughter you were gone for so long…can't I be happy to have you back?" Isshin asked, almost suffocating Ayumi.

"Get off her dear, I'm sure she's happy to see you too." Masaki said, finally back from her trip.

"Yeah what Mom said!" Ayumi yelled.

"Oh fine…but where's Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"He stayed behind. After all they made him a Captain now." Ayumi answered, having been told by Ichigo that her father was a former Captain.

"Really! My only son is moving up in the world!" Isshin yelled, running off for some odd reason.

"It is nice to have you back Ayumi, your sisters missed you." Masaki said.

"Yeah I missed them too Mom. So how was your trip?" Ayumi asked.

"It was good, I wish I was here to see Ichigo and Rukia though." Masaki answered.

"Don't worry, its only a matter of time till they come back to visit again." Ayumi said, before walking off to visit her sisters. Little did she know just how soon Ichigo would be back, and with an unexpected guest…

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura High School, the next day~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Ayumi, nice to see your back." Tatsuki said.

"Nice to see you too Tatsuki, how have things been while I was gone?" Ayumi asked.

"Same old, not much ever happens you know that." Tatsuki answered.

Ayumi nodded, that was the answer she was hoping for. But after they were told to sit down for class, something unexpected happened.

"Good morning class, we have two new students today. I'll let them introduce themselves." The teacher said, opening the door.

And in stepped two teenagers with odd-looking hair, though obviously Ayumi, Chad, Orihime and Uryu recognized them right away.

"Hello, I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said.

"And I'm Ichigo Shiba." Ichigo added.

That led to a lot of gossip in the class…mostly revolving around Renji's hair and outfit, and Ichigo's hair.

Ayumi's didn't even bother to hide her shock…they had just left the Soul Society a couple day's ago…how could Ichigo and Renji already have time to come visit?

* * *

><p><p>

**Later on~**

* * *

><p><p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ayumi yelled at Ichigo and Renji.

"Whoa sis, not so loud. We'll explain don't worry." Ichigo said back.

"Fine, you being here I can sort of understand, but why is he here? And nice outfit." Ayumi asked, pointing at Renji.

"But don't people dress like this?" Renji asked, fidgeting with his hippie outfit.

"Umm…no they don't try America in the 1960's." Ayumi answered.

"I'm glad I came from this time in the first place…" Ichigo mused.

"In any case, we are here since souls have been disappearing recently. We are going to head to Urahara to get information on it." Renji said.

"We've heard about that too." Uryu said.

"I'm guessing the Soul Reapers sent you two to help?" Chad asked.

"Yeah they did, so Ayumi, is Kisuke still at his shop?" Ichigo asked.

"How would I know, I haven't been there since we got back. By the way, how is Rukia doing?" Ayumi asked.

"She's doing okay…" Ichigo answered cryptically.

"Okay, seriously Ichigo how is my sister in law?" Ayumi asked again.

"Okay…" Ichigo answered, still not willing to spill the proverbial beans.

"Oh just tell her an actual answer carrot top." Renji said.

"Stay out of this pineapple." Ayumi said, before turning back on Ichigo.

_Man I didn't want to tell her so soon, and especially not with Renji around…_ Ichigo thought worriedly.

**"Oh get over yourself King, and if pineapple over there makes a scene just tell Ayumi about his crush on her."** Shiro said.

Ichigo nodded, took a deep breath and turned directly towards Ayumi.

"Well you wanted to know how Rukia is Ayumi? Well you, Karin, and Yuzu are going to be aunts in about four months." Ichigo said.

The reactions were a mixed bag…Orihime fainted, Chad and Uryu gaped at Ichigo, Renji looked like he was ready to punch something, and Ayumi's eyes went wide as saucers.

"What…you…you…got RUKIA PREGNANT!" the younger Kurosaki yelled.

"Yeah, your lucky I'm not killing you right now Ichigo!" Renji yelled too.

"Will you two calm down, we are married you know, it was only a matter of time." Ichigo said, holding up his hands in an effort to calm them down.

"Why should I be calm? You just got my oldest friend pregnant! I'll have to tell Captain Kuchiki about this right away!" Renji said, pulling out his soul pager.

"I wouldn't do that Renji." Ichigo said, with a less than subtle nod in Ayumi's direction.

Renji missed that though, so Ichigo turned to his sister.

"Hey Ayumi, you think that is a shocker, I have news for you. That idiot over there has a crush on you." The new Captain said, pointing at a shocked Renji.

"WHAT!" Ayumi yelled, almost throwing her voice out from all the yelling she had done today.

"Ichigo how could you! I was going to tell her eventually…maybe." Renji said, quickly putting the pager away.

"Well you didn't leave me much choice in the matter Renji. I won't let Byakuya know until I have no choice but to tell him. Rukia agrees by the way, so if I hadn't killed you she would have…and in a horribly painful way most likely." Ichigo said, with Renji turning pale at the thought of what Rukia would do to him if he had told Byakuya without her permission.

"That's beside the point though. I dare you to try anything with me pineapple. You will regret it trust me!" Ayumi said, glaring at an even paler Renji, his hair sticking out against his pale face.

* * *

><p><p>

**Later on~**

* * *

><p><p>

"What do you mean they vanished!" Ichigo and Ayumi yelled.

"I mean what I said, Orihime and Chad have vanished." Renji answered.

"But how could that have happened?" Uryu asked, worried about Orihime.

"No idea, but there was a note left behind, apparently they are being held at the museum." Renji said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get there!" Ayumi yelled.

* * *

><p><p>

**The next day~**

* * *

><p><p>

"That place was a nightmare…we are lucky you and Uryu figured out what was going on Ayumi." Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichigo but it was more Uryu and Togetsu." Ayumi replied.

But they hadn't gotten out of there safely; even with the fact they found Chad. They also found out that one of them was an imposter. Ichigo and Ayumi knew neither of them was the imposter, a Zanpaku-to was too difficult to fake accurately, so the fact that Togetsu and Zangetsu both could tell the other one was real helped matters a lot. But that didn't rule out Renji, Chad, or Uryu, especially since Zabimaru refused to talk to either of the other Zanpaku-to's. But that didn't stop Ichigo from dragging Renji out into the hallway as soon as he showed up.

And that led to some awkward yelling, the most odd being Ichigo's 'Take it OFF!', in relation to Renji's Gigai. But naturally, the class didn't take it that way, though. Ayumi just stuck her face in her hands, not believing what she was hearing from the hallway.

_Why Ichigo…why do you have to sound so messed up out there…we're going to have to use one of those memory wipe things or we will never hear the end of this…_ Ayumi thought, with Togetsu laughing in the background of her thoughts.

* * *

><p><p>

**A little later~ **

* * *

><p><p>

"The entire school is gone!" Renji yelled, after the group got back from lunch.

"And so is Chad! How could we be so stupid, he had to have been the imposter!" Uryu yelled himself.

"Oh don't beat yourself up Quincy boy, we had no way of knowing it was him." Ayumi said.

"Yeah well we need to track them down." Ichigo said, and that they did, eventually finding a weird dimension portal that tried to suck them in. Ichigo refused to go Bankai to stop it, knowing his power level would attract a large number of hollows.

And thus they were sucked in, only to find out the whole thing was an elaborate game set up by Kisuke to test the group.

* * *

><p><p>

**A week later~ **

* * *

><p><p>

It had taken a long time, but the Karakura Team had finally forced the Bounts into battle. They hadn't even known what the Bounts were until Kisuke sent those Mod Souls after them…in the process giving Ayumi an excuse to give Chappy a body so she could play with the other ones. But Ichigo had been called back to the Soul Society…something about Rukia being sick. So Ayumi found herself the impromptu leader of the group…and in a fight for her life.

"Do you really think you are a match for me human? I will destroy you!" the female Bount yelled, using her 'doll' to send more flames at Ayumi.

The young Reaper had already been forced to release Togetsu, the ice type Zanpaku-to proving an effective counter to the Bount's fire based doll.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ayumi yelled, the pure white icy attack quenching a good chunk of the Bount's flames.

In response to that, the other woman pumped more reiatsu into her attack, slowly overwhelming Ayumi, who being a Soul Reaper with ice-powers was vulnerable to fire. But thankfully a large blue blast of Kido destroyed the Bount's newest attack. Standing at the center of the crater that blast created was a very angry Ichigo.

"How dare you attack my sister!" the Captain yelled, raising an already released Zangetsu.

The Bount recognized the uniform, and realized she was up against a Captain, so she tried to pull out all the stops. But another Bount showed up and pulled her away, leaving a surprised pair of orange haired Reapers behind.

"What took you so long Ichigo!" Ayumi yelled, bashing her brother in the head with the newly sealed Togetsu.

"OW! What did you expect me to do? Rukia is pregnant I can't just ignore her if she gets sick!" Ichigo yelled back.

Ayumi sighed in response, "Whatever, lets find the others and make sure they weren't hurt."

* * *

><p><p>

**Later (this is getting repetitive)~**

* * *

><p><p>

"This is it Kariya, you won't get away this time!" Ichigo yelled, charging at the leader of the Bounts.

"How boring, you aren't a match for me Captain." Kariya said, lazily raising his arm and using his wind attack on Ichigo.

The young Captain was pushed back by the attack, but that didn't stop him, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The dark blue attack flew right at Kariya's face, but the Bount leader was able to block it, even if it strained him a little bit.

"Hmm…that's stronger than I expected your Shikai alone to be Shiba. Though you still won't beat me with that level of power." Kariya said.

"Okay then, lets see you fight this…Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, his black and white blade glistening in the dim light of the cave.

He then launched at Kariya, forcing the Bount leader back with each and every attack. But before Ichigo could really get in the swing of things Uryu launched an arrow from his Quincy device into the Bounts portal, which allowed Kariya and his group to flee, the portal closing before Ichigo or the newly arrived Ayumi could enter it.

"You moron Uryu! I could have beaten him here and now, but you let them get away!" Ichigo yelled at his friend and rival.

"Of course I did, that was the plan, let them into Soul Society so we could fight them on their home turf." Uryu said, calmly pushing up his glasses.

"So? You think I care what they planned? You just put Rukia and my kids in danger you four-eyed moron!" Ichigo yelled, far more sharply than he meant to.

"Oh get over yourself Kurosaki, we need to get to Kisukes so we can head to the Soul Society." Uryu said.

"No you guys need to, I'm not staying here any longer, and I need to get back to Rukia!" Ichigo shot back, opening the Shiba Senkaimon and jumping through it, leaving a thoroughly confused pair behind him.

* * *

><p><p>

**Shiba Manor~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Rukia! Rukia where are you?" Ichigo shouted, looking everywhere for his wife.

"I'm over here Ichigo!" Rukia yelled back, coming into view with Sumi in tow.

You could tell she was pregnant now too, since Rukia had found the uniform to be too tight she had taken to wearing only a kimono. And thanks to that, the baby bump was painfully obvious to anyone who looked, which is why she avoided the Kuchiki Manor like the plague.

"Oh thank God…I was worried about you Rukia." Ichigo said, running up and hugging her tightly.

"Why, I have Sumi and Kaien helping me around…its not like I'm helpless you know." Rukia said, patting Ichigo on the back.

"I know, but that idiot of a Quincy opened the Bount's portal and let them in to the Soul Society." Ichigo said back.

Rukia and Sumi's eyes widened at that.

"Those people you've been fighting are here now! Do you want me to mobilize the Squad sir?" Sumi asked, jumping into professional mode.

"Yes I do, and Rukia, you stay here, I'm going to get Kaien back here, I'm sure he'll want to come to keep an eye on you anyway." Ichigo said.

Rukia glared at him, "I'm not helpless Strawberry."

"Never said you were Rukia, but I don't want to put our children at risk." Ichigo said, not even sure how he was certain it was 'children' and not child.

Rukia wasn't sure either, but she shared the feeling, and couldn't fault Ichigo's logic, so she went back into the Manor, locking the doors behind her, not to be opened for anyone aside from people she trusted.

* * *

><p><p>

**Yet more later on~**

* * *

><p><p>

"You can't win Kariya! Why don't you surrender?" Ichigo yelled, already having gone Bankai along with Ayumi.

"I will never surrender to a Soul Reaper, they created us and then discarded the Bounts like trash the moment we didn't serve their purposes. I watched my people get slaughtered!" Kariya yelled back, charging up one final attack.

Ichigo had heard the story of the Bounts from their creator Rantao…so he wasn't surprised by Kariya's choice. So all Ichigo did was put on his mask, and raise Zangetsu for one final Getsuga, even if he didn't need the extra power, Ayumi doing the same thing, minus the mask. As Kariya charged at the two Reapers, they both brought their blades down, the combined Getsuga's vaporizing the Bount leader, and ending their rebellion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was the chapter. Despite the fact it wasn't my best work I still hope everyone enjoyed it and will review. I should hopefully not take as long on the next one, being as the next one will interest me more.**


	4. Diamond Dust Rebellion part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I still surprise myself how fast I get this things out...in any case, this is the first of a two-to-three chapter Arc. The point of it being Diamond Dust Rebellion. I hope I didn't lose too many readers with the last chapter...since this one is back to the quality of the older ones. Enough talk, here's the chapter, please read and review.**

**Rukia: About time.**

**Ayumi: I know...I was barely in the last one.**

**Ichigo: Oh get over it.**

**A/N: Yeah what he said.**

* * *

><p><strong> A week later~ <strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"This Captain's meeting is now in session. The subject before us is to pick a Squad to escort the Oken, a Royal Family artifact." Yammamoto said.

"I could go, as long as my Lieutenant stays here." Ichigo offered.

"So could I, along with my Lieutenant." Toshiro said himself.

"Why can't you take your Lieutenant Captain Shiba?" Yammamoto asked.

"Personal reasons…she hasn't been feeling well lately and I don't want to push her too much." Ichigo said, with Unohana and Jushiro wearing knowing smiles, while Byakuya frowned at him.

Yammamoto nodded and turned to Toshiro, "Your Squad will escort the Oken Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Shiba, you will be stationed in the World of the Living as backup. This meeting is adjourned."

Ichigo nodded along with the rest of the Captain's and left the room, immediately heading to the Manor to tell Rukia he would be gone for a while.

"You have to go back there again?" Rukia asked tiredly…she hadn't had much energy lately.

"Yeah, apparently they decided that since I used to live there it was best to send me. I wish they would give me a break once in a while though." Ichigo answered.

"Oh you should have expected this when you became a Captain, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"I know, still annoying though." Ichigo sighed.

"Oh go on Strawberry, the sooner this is over the sooner you can get back." Rukia said, pushing Ichigo along.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

><p><p>

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, jumping at his son who just raised his arm, knocking the older man down.

"Nice to see you too Dad." Ichigo said, just walking along like nothing had happened.

"So mean…and where is my fourth daughter!" Isshin yelled jumping back up despite the fact his nose was bleeding profusely.

"She's still at the manor…and you know why old man." Ichigo answered, still ignoring his father.

"Hello Ichigo, nice to see you dear." Masaki said once Ichigo walked into the kitchen, a bruised Isshin sulking behind him.

"Nice to see you too Mom…where's Ayumi, Karin and Yuzu?" the young Captain asked.

"Your lovely sisters are at school Ichigo." Isshin said around the towel Masaki had given him.

"Hmm…I guess I'll get comfortable then, no point heading to school when I'll only be here for one day." Ichigo said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"What do you mean you'll only be here for one day!" Isshin yelled, almost dropping the towel.

"I'm only here as a backup for Toshiro. Besides, you should know how much work a Captain has Dad." Ichigo said, relaxing on the couch.

"What do you mean lots of work? Just make your subordinates do everything." Isshin said.

"Umm…you do realize Rukia is pregnant so she can't do much work, and the rest of the Squad had to do that enough with Ichimaru in charge. Besides, it keeps me busy." Ichigo said, remembering how lazy his dad was when he was a Captain.

"Come on dear, leave Ichigo alone, I'm sure he wants some rest." Masaki said, leading the older man away from Ichigo.

* * *

><p><p>

**Soul Society~**

* * *

><p><p>

"No sign of anyone Lieutenant. Such a massive procession though." a random Reaper said.

"That's good news…though you should expect it to be this big, not everyday that a Royal Artifact is moved." Rangiku said, before heading off to see Toshiro.

The Captain was standing on the cloud with the Royal procession, watching them move along. When Rangiku appeared next to him, Toshiro turned towards her.

"Such a large amount of people isn't it?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro just nodded, before turning back to watching the procession. But all of a sudden an explosion went off behind the two Reapers. They spun around, only to see a fire breaking out in one of the buildings. A blue ball of lightning shot out of the burning building, knocking over several of the guards before they could even react to it. The few guards who did react were killed soon enough, their staffs unable to stop the ball.

By that point a red fireball had joined the blue one and was massacring the newly arrived members of Squad 10. Toshiro jumped into the fray and started to corner the balls, but they flew off, and when they did, the young Captain felt a blade cut into his side. He quickly jumped aside, and saw a man wearing a cloak and Hollows mask…and holding a very familiar Zanpaku-to.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled, starting to run towards him.

Toshiro just looked over his shoulder and ran off, chasing the man who took the Oken, leaving his Squad behind to clean up the mess on the flaming cloud.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura~ **

* * *

><p><p>

"Hmm…it's got to be close by…there!" Ichigo said, tracing the Spiritual Pressure he had felt to a forest on the outskirts of Karakura Town.

It seemed empty enough considering how isolated the forest was, but Ichigo could feel the presence of a Kido barrier, and a well made one at that. So he drew Zangetsu and cut a doorway through the barrier. On the other side was a clearing in a beautiful area of the Rukon…but it wasn't beautiful right now. The place was covered in bodies, both of Soul Reapers and Kido Corps members.

"What happened here?" Ichigo mused, walking into the field of bodies.

**"Someone went through here like a tornado…I wonder if it was Aizen or one of his cronies."** Shiro added.

**_"I doubt it was Aizen or his people, there is no trace of his reiatsu."_** Zangetsu added.

Ichigo nodded, but soon found himself surrounded by a bunch of Stealth Force members. Thankfully the Haori he now wore at all times in his spirit body kept them from attacking him. And they soon cleared to let Soi Fon through anyway.

"Captain…what happened here and why didn't anyone call me for help?" Ichigo asked, knowing it was his job to back up Squad 10.

"The attack was to sudden, Squad 10 didn't have a chance to call for backup. As to why we haven't called since, well this type of investigation isn't your job. Just stay in Karakura for now and keep an eye out for Captain Hitsugaya." Soi Fon said, before breaking the barrier and leaving a very confused Ichigo back in Karakura.

He wasn't alone for long though, pretty soon Ayumi and Uryu joined Ichigo. Both of the teens looked as confused as Ichigo felt.

"What's going on Ichigo, we were both heading home from school and felt some pretty serious reiatsu." Ayumi asked.

"I'm surprised you felt it though, since you are horrible with your reiatsu." Uryu said, looking over at Ayumi.

"Oh can it four-eyes. Back on subject…what did we miss Ichigo?" Ayumi asked again.

"A Royal Family artifact was being transported. I was stationed here as backup. All I know is the procession was attacked and that Toshiro is missing." Ichigo answered.

Before the other two could talk, they felt an icy cold settle around them, along with it starting to snow. At first Ichigo looked at Ayumi who just shook her head, and pointed at a short figure stumbling through the trees. It was Toshiro holding a brown robe and barely able to stand. As soon as the young Captain reached the group he collapsed to the ground, obviously exhausted from hiding his reiatsu.

"What are you going to do Ichigo…shouldn't you have to report him in?" Ayumi asked, looking at the sleeping Captain on her bed.

"I don't know…I haven't heard his side of the story yet. And after what happened with Rukia…I just don't know." Ichigo said, sighing heavily.

"But wasn't the whole thing with her Aizen's fault?" Ayumi asked.

"It was Aizen's fault that it went so far. But Central 46 would have ordered Rukia executed anyway. So I'm not going to hand Toshiro over to them until I know more about what is going on." Ichigo answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Toshiro asked, having finally woken up.

"Toshiro! I was wondering how you ended up like that." Ichigo said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya…and if you must know I was trying to find the person who took the Oken." Toshiro answered, the fact that Ichigo was a Captain the only thing that let him say that much.

"That's all? How did you end up in such bad shape then? I mean you could barely walk when we found you. And you were saying Kusaka…and I have no idea who that is." Ichigo said back.

Toshiro just glared at the other Captain, "That is none of your business Shiba. Now let me sleep."

And with that Toshiro just turned over on the bed and ignored the other two Reapers. Both Kurosaki's glared at Toshiro, but they knew they wouldn't get anything else out of him, so they just left the room. Toshiro turned over once again once they left the room and thought about who he had seen on the building.

"Kusaka…how are you still alive…and what are you planning to use the Oken for?" the young Captain mused.

"Ichigo, we need to figure out who that man Toshiro is talking about is. Are you sure you don't know, you've been in the Soul Society for 40 years now after all." Ayumi said.

"Trust me, I know how long I have been there. But I don't know anyone named Kusaka. I wasn't around Toshiro until he became a Captain after all." Ichigo answered.

"I know, maybe you should call Rukia and ask her to do some digging." Ayumi suggested.

"I'll call her, but I won't make Rukia do the work…maybe I can get Sumi to do the work…"Ichigo mused.

**_"_Yeah of course King, make your Squad do all the work. At least your letting the Queen relax."** Shiro said.

_"Oh shut it Shiro, no one asked for your opinion."_ Ichigo shot back.

**"I didn't ask for yours either King. I just think your being lazy, that's all."** Shiro said.

_"Why you little…your lucky hurting you hurts me!"_ Ichigo yelled at his Hollow.

Ayumi was looking at her brother like he was crazy, which wasn't that far off…

"Ichigo are you okay? Did you zone out there?" Ayumi asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay Ayumi, just an argument with my Hollow." Ichigo answered.

"I still feel weird that my brother has a Hollow inside him…"Ayumi said.

"Its not as weird as you would think." Ichigo said.

"Yeah it is Ichigo, it's not normal to have a Hollow." Ayumi said slowly.

**"Why you little…let me at her King! I need to get her back for calling me weird!"** Shiro yelled.

_"Oh get over it Shiro. You can't kill my sister."_ Ichigo shot back.

"I'm going to go contact Rukia now." Ichigo said, opening the Shiba gate and leaving Ayumi behind to watch Toshiro.

* * *

><p><p>

**Shiba Manor~ **

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Rukia, are you here?" Ichigo asked, looking into his room.

"Yeah I'm here Ichigo. Did you need me for something?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, do you know anyone named Kusaka?" Ichigo asked back.

"Kusaka? No never heard of anyone with that name. Why do you ask?" Rukia answered.

"Are you sure? Well can you keep a secret for me?" Ichigo said, and at Rukia's nod he continued, "Well I found Toshiro and he's staying at my house for now. But when we found him he said Kusaka under his breath. I assume that's who attacked him, but I didn't know anyone with that name."

"Well I can look through the records and see if I can find anyone with that name." Rukia offered.

"Don't worry about it Rukia I'll just get Sumi on it." Ichigo said, before a butterfly flew up to him.

_"All Captain's report to Squad 1 barracks for an emergency meeting. The Lieutenants and Third Seats will mobilize the Squads."_ The message read.

"Hmm…that didn't take long. I'll handle the meeting and Sumi will handle the Squad." Ichigo said, moving to leave.

"Oh come on Ichigo, I'm not a cripple." Rukia complained.

"Of course you aren't, but Sumi can handle the Squad." Ichigo pointed out before leaving.

* * *

><p><p>

**Squad 1~**

* * *

><p><p>

"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the attack and theft of the Oken. Captain Soi Fon step forward." Yammamoto started.

"Yes Head-Captain. We have finished our investigation of the battle area, and while we haven't found out who launched the attack we have figured out that Captain Hitsugaya has deserted his post." Soi Fon said.

"No he didn't! My Captain would never desert his post, he was chasing the thief!" Rangiku yelled.

"Sit down Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yammamoto yelled.

"Yes sir." Rangiku said, getting back on her knees.

"Since Captain Hitsugaya has yet to report in, he will be considered a renegade. We must make every effort to capture him and find out what he is doing. Until then Squad 10 will be locked down and confined to barracks without their Zanpaku-to's. This meeting is at an end." Yammamoto said, banging his staff on the ground leaving a stunned group of Soul Reapers in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was shorter than I would have liked, but at least I got it out eh? In any case, hopefully I can have another one out soon. Please let me know how this one was though.**

**Ayumi: About time you gave me some real screen time in this story.**

**A/N: Oh stop complaing.**

**Ichigo: Don't pick on my sister.**

**A/N: I wasn't though...**


	5. Diamond Dust Rebellion part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. And I continue to surprise myself how fast I can update these things. Not much to say, other than please read and review.**

**Ichigo: Man that was fast.**

**Rukia: I know right...and being pregnant sucks.**

**Ayumi: Remember it was Ichigo who got you in that situation.**

**Rukia: Trust me...I know.**

**A/N: Let's not kill each other please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10 barracks~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

The entirety of Squad 10 was staring down the members of Squad 1 sent to retrieve their Zanpaku-to's. Obviously they didn't want to give over their blades without a fight.

"Come on Lieutenant! We had nothing to do with what happened! And we lost men protecting the Oken! You can't just let them take our Zanpaku-to's!" one of the Squad members yelled.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders…please hand over your Zanpaku-to's," Sasakibe said.

"Lieutenant, what should we do? We can't just give our swords over…" another Squad 10 member said.

Rangiku just grabbed Hanieko and pulled the blade, sheath and all from her back and handed it over to Sasakibe. Her Squad was shocked by that, but soon followed the Lieutenants lead and started to hand over their own blades. While they were doing that, Ichigo and Renji walked up to Rangiku.

"I can't believe they are locking your Squad up over this. Toshiro didn't go traitor and he sure as heck wouldn't stand for this happening to his Squad," Ichigo said, angry over what Yammamoto was doing…but unable to do anything about it.

"I know…this is so un-called for!" Renji added.

"There is nothing we can do about it. I appreciate the concern, but for now just please concentrate on finding Captain Hitsugaya, that is the only way we are getting out of here," Rangiku said somewhat sadly.

"Okay then, we will let you know if we find out anything," Ichigo said…even though he already knew where Toshiro was he didn't know his motivations so he wasn't about to rat out the young Captain.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

><p><p>

"He looks so peaceful just sleeping there," Ayumi mused, looking at Toshiro sleeping on her bed. She had left the Captain alone since he had asked for that. But she knew that as soon as Ichigo got back her brother would want to ask questions about why Toshiro ran off. So until Ichigo got back she was keeping a very close eye on Toshiro. But all of a sudden a yell came from down stairs, "Ayumi! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" Ayumi yelled back, thinking that Toshiro wouldn't be able to move in the shape he was in.

_Hmm…she finally left. Now is my chance!_ Said Captain thought, quickly writing up a note and folding his Haori. He then left the room wearing the rough brown robe he had gotten from the thief; _here we go…time to find Kusaka._

After jumping out the window, Toshiro turned back to the Clinic and bowed slightly; silently thanking Ichigo and his family for helping him, before the young Captain set off to find Kusaka. But he soon found his way blocked by Ayumi, who had crossed her arms over her chest, giving Toshiro a very disapproving frown.

"You know it's not nice to sneak out of the house of the people who saved you. You could have just gone out the front door if you wanted to leave…but I believe Ichigo wants to talk to you first, and considering he is the only Captain willing to listen to you should endear him to you, don't you think?" Ayumi asked.

Toshiro just scowled back, "Out of my way Kurosaki. I'm thankful that you and your brother saved me, but this doesn't involve either of you."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really…it doesn't involve us? I told you already, Ichigo was the only Captain who really stood up for you and your Squad back in Soul Society so you really should be more thankful."

Toshiro just glared back at Ayumi, and said once again, "Out of my way Kurosaki, I don't want to have to fight you."

"Not going to happen Toshiro. You need to stay here and let us help you," Ayumi shot back; sticking a hand on Togetsu, ready to fight Toshiro if she needed to in order to keep the stubborn Captain behind.

Toshiro glared at Ayumi again, and then jumped at her, Hyorinmaru clashing with Togetsu. Ayumi was forced back, as she was assaulted by views of Toshiro's past.

_Why are you making us fight...I don't care about what you say….KUSAKA!_

As those images flashed through Ayumi's head, she jumped back from Toshiro and held Togetsu in front of her, "Freeze the heavens and moon, Togetsu!"

With that her blades split into the now familiar dual katana's, and it became a battle of ice-Zanpaku-to vs. ice-Zanpaku-to.

"Come on Toshiro! I don't want to fight you!" Ayumi yelled.

"Then get out of my way Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled back.

But all of a sudden a fireball flew in and blew the combatants apart.

"What was that!" Ayumi yelled, looking into the sky where the blast had come from.

What she saw was shocking…two women who had Hollow holes…but only a partial mask.

"Arrancars…just like Grimmjow…" Ayumi said, shocked at what she was seeing.

"You missed her you idiot!" the one with blue eyes yelled at her 'sister'.

"Oh shut up! Like you could have done any better!" the red eyed one yelled back.

Ayumi looked warily between the bickering girls…able to tell that Grimmjow was stronger than both of them…but that didn't mean they were pushovers.

"Oh shut up already! We need to take out that girl so we can bring the boy to Master Kusaka." the blue one said angrily.

"I know that! Let's go!" the red one yelled, blasting a fireball at Ayumi again, while her sister blasted a lightning ball at the orange haired Reaper.

Ayumi was able to cut the first attack in half with Togetsu, but the second one knocked her back. As she was flying through the air, the young Reaper saw two more attacks fly at her…battering the younger Kurosaki flat into the ground.

"Hah…she was weak. Master Kusaka worries too much, let's grab the kid now." The blue Arrancar said.

But both of the female Hollows were forced to dodge as two white crescents of icy energy flew past them. When the smoke cleared it revealed Ayumi, with blood flowing down her face. She was barely standing, panting as she used her katana's to hold herself upright.

"Hmm…she survived. That girl is tougher than I thought. Let's combine attacks, no way she can survive that!" the red Arrancar yelled, while her blue-eyed sister nodded.

The two Arrancars then fired two balls of energy at Ayumi, the fireball and lightning combining to make an insanely powerful ball of energy. But Ayumi just glared up at it and raised Togetsu's twin blades again, yelling, "GETUSGA TENSHO!"

The two icy blasts tore through the Arrancars attack and flew at them, freezing up one of their limbs. Both of them chose that moment to retreat, since Toshiro had already ran off himself.

"Wait…come back here I'm not done with you yet…" Ayumi said, before falling over.

* * *

><p><p>

**An hour later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Well she's healed now…but how are we going to wake her up without her jabbing Togetsu into us?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"I have a way to wake her up…" Renji said with a sly smile.

"Don't even think of hitting my sister pineapple head," Ichigo warned him.

"Who said anything about hitting her," Renji shot back, leaning down and moving to kiss Ayumi.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU MORON! SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, just as Renji flew backwards, courtesy of a fiercely blushing Ayumi's fist.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING PINEAPPLE!" Ayumi yelled at the top of _her _lungs.

Renji slowly sat up, with a black eye the size of his pineapple shaped ponytail.

"Oww…that hurt…why did you punch me so hard?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Because you just kissed me you moron! While I was out-cold too!" Ayumi yelled again, trying to get her fierce blush under control…and failing miserably…much to Ichigo's amusement.

Ayumi naturally noticed that and turned to her brother, raising her fist again, "Don't even tempt me dear brother. I will punch you too if you even think of telling anyone about this…and I will tell Byakuya about Rukia."

That shut Ichigo up quickly enough…he was still hiding what he had done to his wife from Byakuya…he valued his life and limbs too much after all.

"Okay…I'll keep quiet about it. But now that pineapple over there has woken you up, what happened here? We found you at the center of a crater," Ichigo pointed out.

"What…oh darn it! Where did Toshiro go?" Ayumi yelled.

Ichigo looked at Renji who shrugged and then back at his sister, "What do you mean, 'where did Toshiro go' you were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Umm…about that, he ran off and we fought a little bit when I tried to stop him. Then these two Arrancar chicks showed up and attacked me. I fought them off, but Toshiro had run off by that point. And they called that Kusaka guy…'Master' Kusaka…so apparently whoever he is he is strong enough to get Arrancars to follow him," Ayumi answered.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "Just wonderful…as if Aizen and his men weren't enough of a problem. Okay then, lets get you home for some rest. We can start looking for Toshiro tomorrow morning."

Ayumi nodded wearily, and got up to follow Ichigo…giving Renji a death glare on the way past him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Soul Society~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Abarai you can't come in, Head-Captain's orders," Omaeda said, blocking the way into Squad 10's barracks.

"Oh really, well I have something that Rangiku needs to see, so move you fat oaf," Renji shot back.

"Why you little ant! Did you just insult me!" Omaeda yelled at Renji.

"Oh you caught that…I thought your brain couldn't handle such complicated thoughts," Renji said.

A vein started to pulse on the larger Lieutenant's face, but Ichigo and Shunsui walked up and called him off. They had their current second in commands with them too. Shunsui had Nanao, while Ichigo had Sumi, since Rukia had reached the point where she couldn't hide the 'problem' anymore. So she played hermit in the Shiba Manor, where the staff had orders to keep Byakuya and anyone from Squad 6 aside from Renji out of.

"You can't let a Lieutenant in, but how about two Captain's?" Ichigo asked, while Omaeda grudgingly let them in, staring daggers at a smug Renji.

Once the group reached Rangiku, they were surprised to see her calm as can be. She didn't seem concerned at all, that is until they showed her the Haori.

"This is my Captain's Haori…how could he just leave this behind. What happened to him?" the concerned women asked.

"We don't know, he ran off from my house after two Arrancars answering to a man named Kusaka, who he apparently knew, attacked my sister. Have you ever heard him talk about a Kusaka?" Ichigo asked.

"No never…I would remember if he had. Do you think he's going after this man?" Rangiku asked back.

"We don't know…that is what I assume though." Ichigo answered.

"Well then, we will go looking for more info on this Kusaka person, right Nanao?" Shunsui added.

"Of course Captain. After all, someone has to keep you working," Nanao pointed out.

"Oh…thank you Nanao that is so nice of you to offer to help," Rangiku said, smiling at her friend.

"Hey! I'm helping look this guy up too!" Sumi butted in, speaking for the first time.

"Really, I would have thought you would be at your love nest with Kaien?" Rangiku asked with a somewhat demonic smile.

Sumi sputtered incredulously, "It's not like that! We are just really good friends!"

Rangiku just kept wearing the same smile, "Keep telling yourself that. See how long it lasts. Now I think you all need to get to work on finding my Captain."

* * *

><p><p>

**The next day~**

* * *

><p><p>

_It's getting harder to walk…Kusaka hurt me more than I thought._ Toshiro thought, as he slowly sat down in an old hut. He then drifted off to sleep, but he was haunted by nightmares of his old friend.

_"You got Hyorinmaru too? That is so cool Kusaka, now we have the same Zanpaku-to!" Toshiro said._

_"I know right, what are the odds Toshiro?" Kusaka said back, grinning at his only real friend._

_The two friends made an odd pair, short silver-haired Toshiro and tall dark-haired Kusaka, but they were the best of friends still. They did everything together, and the bond they shared by having the same Zanpaku-to just strengthened their friendship. Of course there was a little friendly competition to see who had the better Hyorinmaru…but it was just that, friendly competition, nothing more._

_"Wow Toshiro…first in class again. You really are a boy genius," Kusaka said, looking at the scoreboard._

_"Oh shut up Kusaka, you could beat me if you really tried hard enough!" Toshiro protested…he hated being the child prodigy…especially since everyone compared him to the 'other' silver haired Soul Reaper, Gin Ichimaru, who Toshiro had developed an almost automatic distrust for the moment he saw him._

_"Yeah right Toshiro, I could never beat you in academic terms…but we both know who is better at fighting!" Kusaka said, getting a good-natured laugh at his friends face._

_Toshiro just scowled up at his friend, "Some friend you are Kusaka, and we both know I am better with a Zanpaku-to!"_

_"Yeah…keep telling yourself that Toshiro…" Kusaka said, before fading out of view._

Toshiro snapped awake, sensing the presence of a large number of Soul Reapers…including two Lieutenant class Reapers. He wearily got out of the shack, and was not surprised to find himself surrounded by Reapers. What was surprising was that Izuru was with Hisagi...since Izuru was only Third Seat of Squad 5 now.

"Hello Izuru, Shuhei. I shouldn't be surprised they sent people as strong as you to get me," Toshiro said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

"Don't fight us Captain Hitsugaya, just come with us and we can talk things over in Soul Society," Izuru said back.

"Sorry, I can't do that Izuru, and I won't tell you why!" Toshiro yelled, jumping at the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Ichigo: They better...that was a lot of work.**

**Ayumi: I want to kill that Pineapple!**

**Renji: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Ayumi: OH YES YOU WILL!**

**A/N: *sigh* Nami o Katto (my Zanpaku-to that I thought up a while back) get out here we need to repair the house again.**

**Nami: You called master?**

**A/N: Yes, get to work fixing the place**

**Nami: Yes sir!**


	6. Diamond Dust Rebellion Part 3

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. This also holds rights as the single longest chapter of WWC so far...this is as long as part 1 and 2 of Diamond Dust put together. So I would like to get more than two reviews this time please (thank you to those 2 who did review the last chapter). That being said, not much else to say up here, so please review.**

**Ichigo: Darn...this is long.**

**Rukia: I know isn't it.**

**Ayumi: At least I have a major part for once.**

**A/N: Oh don't complain Ayumi, you shouldn't even be in Bleach to start with remember that.**

**Ayumi: Yeah, but you put me in this, remember that.**

**A/N: *Sigh* yes I know...so who is doing the disclaimer this time?**

**Ayumi: I will...Skywalker does not own Bleach nor does he want to.**

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry I can't do that Izuru, and I won't tell you why!"<em>

After saying that, Toshiro had charged the Soul Reapers, Hyorinmaru pointing at Izuru. The blonde Third Seat raised Wabisuke to block the attack, and narrowly succeeded since Toshiro was still wounded. Izuru pushed the young Captain back, and that allowed Hisagi to jump in and slash at Toshiro himself.

The young Captain jumped back, dodging Hisagi's attack, and retaliating in kind. After Hisagi jumped back, Izuru jumped in and locked Wabisuke with Hyorinmaru.

"Come on Captain…don't make us fight you! Just come back to the Soul Society and we can work this out!" the blonde Reaper yelled.

"Never!" Toshiro yelled back, swinging Hyorinmaru back around, and cutting the tip of Izuru's hair.

Hisagi had used the distraction well though, and had prepped a Kido attack. Toshiro felt the rise in reiatsu, and ran back towards the hut, not hearing or seeing the attack coming at him. But he did feel the purple bar that hit his shoulder, knocking the already wounded Captain to the ground. Toshiro pulled the bar of energy out of his shoulder, and shakily stood up.

"Reign over the frosted heavens…Hyorinmaru!" the young Captain yelled, as a wall of ice flew at his tormentors.

* * *

><p><p>

**A few minutes earlier…Soul Society~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Any luck on Kusaka, Nanao?" Shunsui asked from where he was lazily lounging in a chair.

"Not really. It's like this man never existed. The only thing I have found is a Sojiro Kusaka who was an academy student while Captain Hitsugaya was, but he died before he could graduate," Nanao answered with a frown, "Oddly enough though…there isn't a record of how he died, just that he did."

Shunsui frowned himself at that, "Hmm…that is odd. Keep looking Nanao, I'm going for a walk."

The Lieutenant nodded, and got back to searching through the multitude of books around her. For his part, Shunsui stood up and walked out of the building. But the moment he left, he felt a Hollow following him. The reiatsu felt like his new colleague Grimmjow…but it wasn't him, it felt much weaker. The Captain turned down an alley, and grabbed his Zanpaku-to as he looked around for the Arrancar.

"Hmm…I'm surprised by you Captain Kyoraku, you didn't notice me till just now," a man in a Shihakusho and a brown robe said, his face hidden behind a Hollow's mask.

"And who are you? And how did you get here?" Shunsui asked, keeping his hand on his Zanpaku-to.

"I thought you would have realized that by now…let me give you a hint…you have been looking for me this whole time," the man said, his own hand on a startlingly familiar Zanpaku-to.

"Oh really, Kusaka I presume?" Shunsui asked.

'Kusaka' clapped his hands, "Bravo Captain Kyoraku, your reputation doesn't do you justice. You set yourself up as a lazy drunk, but behind that is a keen intellect. Too bad it won't do you any good."

The man then jumped at Shunsui, blade drawn and clashing with the larger of Shunsui's two blades. The Captain jumped back out of the alley, loosing sight of 'Kusaka' for a split second.

"Nice try Captain, but I don't have time to play games, Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" 'Kusaka' yelled, the extremely familiar blade launching a wave of ice at Shunsui, who wasn't able to move in time to block it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura~**

* * *

><p><p>

"There's no doubt about it, that was Toshiro's reiatsu we felt. But he's long gone, and so is whoever he was fighting. Why would he attack his own men though, this 'Kusaka' person can't be that important," Ichigo said, his typical scowl showing itself.

"Not important enough to us maybe, but not to him apparently. All we can do for now is head home, we all need the sleep," Ayumi said, noticing how Orihime was obviously very tired.

"No it's okay Ayumi, I want to find this Toshiro just as much as you do," Orihime protested.

"No, don't worry about it Orihime, we all need to rest. We won't do Toshiro much good if we are about to fall asleep when we find him," Ichigo pointed out.

Orihime nodded, and left with Chad and Uryu, leaving Ayumi and Ichigo to head back to the Kurosaki clinic alone.

"I wonder just what Toshiro is doing, don't you Ichigo?" Ayumi asked her brother once they got back home.

"I do to Ayumi…it doesn't fit his personality to run like this. Normally he would face the problem head on, this just doesn't feel right," Ichigo answered.

"I think it has something to do with what happened to this Kusaka person. When we fought, I got images of his past…at least it looked like images of his past anyway. But it was worse, I haven't seen anyone that sad before, I don't know what could possibly make him take all that pain on himself," Ayumi said, somewhat sadly.

Ichigo looked at his sister, and had a sudden idea, "I know what is happening! Whatever happened to this Kusaka person is something that Toshiro blamed himself for it. And now he is trying to make up for it alone."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow at that, "And what makes you think that Ichigo? How can you know what is possibly going through his head."

Ichigo looked over again, "I never told you did I? In the world I came from, Mom was killed by a Hollow. I blamed myself for it, and blocked everyone else out. What Toshiro is doing sounds exactly like what I did. It's the only that makes sense really."

"Why did you never tell me that…I couldn't imagine what you must have been going through," Ayumi said.

"I didn't figure you needed to know Ayumi. I didn't want to put you through that pain, so I killed the Hollow and never told you or Mom about it. Besides, Rukia helped me get over the pain, a long time before I ever met Mom again," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Ayumi just frowned at him, "Why did you think that would depress me? That is the type of thing you should have told me."

Ichigo just shrugged again and headed to his room.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

><p><p>

"It is getting harder to walk…I need to rest," Toshiro thought aloud.

He had been wandering through Karakura town ever since his fight with the Reapers, and he could barely keep walking. He had crossed the majority of the town, and with the wound in his side and shoulder, Toshiro really should have been resting in Squad 4's relief station, not wandering the World of the Living looking for his long dead friend.

"Kusaka…why are you doing this. And how are you even still alive!" Toshiro yelled at the sky out of frustration, before sitting down and falling into a deep…but far from relaxing, slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~ <strong>

* * *

><p><p>

_"Kusaka! How cool is this, we both got the same Zanpaku-to!" a younger Toshiro yelled at his dark-haired friend._

_"I know this is so cool!" Kusaka shouted back, just as exited as Toshiro._

_The two friends had always been close, but the added fact of having the same Zanpaku-to had added to their friendship. They felt that it was a sign to stay friends. They were naturally inclined to talk even more, since they had the same sprit in their heads. But that didn't mean that everything would end well…_

_"Why are we here! What is the problem in having the same Zanpaku-to?" Kusaka yelled at the assembled members of Central 46._

_"It is against all of our laws! You must fight to find the worth owner of Hyorinmaru!" one of the members yelled._

_All around the two friends the scenery was fluctuating between a river and the meeting room. The voices of the Central 46 members echoed around them, slowly driving Kusaka insane…until he finally snapped._

_"I am the rightful owner of Hyorinmaru, Toshiro!" the student yelled at his white-haired friend._

_"Kusaka wait!" Toshiro yelled back, raising his blade to block Kusaka's._

_A blast of icy reiatsu surrounded the two friends, and when it cleared, it revealed Kusaka coated in ice, and Toshiro untouched. Then out of nowhere a large number of stealth force members showed up and surrounded Kusaka._

_"Hey, wait what are you doing!" Kusaka yelled, before one of the Reapers shot forward and slashed him badly._

_Kusaka raised his Hyorinmaru up and tried to block the next attack, but he wasn't quick enough, and soon enough he was stabbed all over his body by dozen's of Soul Reapers._

_"But how…I am the rightful owner of Hyorinmaru…" Kusaka said in shock, as his blade disappeared._

_"KUSAKA!" Toshiro yelled, as he finally broke through to his friend, only to find him dead when he reached him, "NOOOO!"_

* * *

><p><p>

**End Flashback~**

* * *

><p><p>

Toshiro shot awake, having gotten very little real rest. But still he struggled to his feat, determined to find Kusaka.

_I don't know how you are alive old friend…but I will find you._ Toshiro promised himself, as he stumbled along using Hyorinmaru as a cane.

* * *

><p><p>

**Soul Society~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Do we know who attacked him?" Jushiro asked looking down on his friend in the Squad 4 barracks.

"No, Captain Kuchiki and his Squad are investigating though," Unohana, answered.

Jushiro nodded and looked down on Shunsui, "How odd this is…normally it is me on the bed and my friends visiting me."

He then turned around and left the room, to get news on what had happened.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Renji were investigating the scene of the attack. All that was left was a large hole in the wall, and a large amount of ice.

"I wonder who could have done this…" Renji mused.

"There is no doubt who did this…the reiatsu signature belongs to Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya said, running his hand along the ice.

"I'll send a messenger to Squad 4, they need to know," Renji said, calling up a butterfly.

* * *

><p>Back at the barracks, Jushiro had run into Nanao.<p>

"Is he okay? I shouldn't have let him go out alone," a very worried Lieutenant asked.

"Yes he is fine, and don't blame yourself, whoever it was got Shunsui by surprise, you wouldn't have been able to help him. In fact I suspect he didn't go for you since he wanted to protect you," Jushiro said with a fatherly smile.

"That doesn't make it any easier Captain," Nanao said, blaming herself regardless.

"Captain! I have some news from Renji!" Sumi yelled, running up to the group.

"What is it then? Did they find out who attacked Shunsui?" Jushiro asked.

"That's the thing sir, the reiatsu matched Hyorinmaru…but the timeframe doesn't fit, Lieutenant Hisagi's group was attacked by Hyorinmaru at the exact same time. The only way that could work is if Hyorinmaru was in two places at once," Sumi answered.

"Two places at once…we need to pay a visit to Squad 12," Jushiro said, taking Sumi along with him, even though the Third Seat looked less than thrilled…to put it mildly. She absolutely hated Mayuri on pure principle if nothing else.

"Hmm…twin Zanpaku-to? Why do you ask about that, it isn't possible," Mayuri pointed out.

"We have reason to believe it is, Hyorinmaru couldn't have been in two places at once," Byakuya said, having been brought along.

"Did you say Hyorinmaru? That changes everything…luckily hacking into the Archive is child's play for me…hmm that is interesting," Mayuri said…looking at his screen.

"What is it Captain?" Jushiro asked.

"It seems that there were two Hyorinmaru's…one that was Captain Hitsugaya's…and one that belonged to a student named Sojiro Kusaka," Mayuri answered.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Ayumi wake up!" Ichigo yelled, barging into his sister's room.

"ICHIGO! Don't wake me up like that!" Ayumi yelled back, throwing her pillow at him.

"This is important Ayumi, they found out who Kusaka is," Ichigo said.

"Really, who is he?" Ayumi asked, wide-awake now.

Ichigo just held up his phone, Renji's voice coming out of it, "The only Kusaka we could find was a man named Sojiro Kusaka, but he died before…"

Before Renji could finish a blast tore into the wall, wrecking the phone. Ichigo and Ayumi jumped out of the window, only to see two Arrancars standing above them.

"I don't know why Master Kusaka wants to fight you, but we are here to do it," the red one said.

"Hah, like weaklings like you could beat us, Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said, really not in the mood for this so early in the morning. Ayumi followed his lead, and soon the two Kurosaki's were standing, one large blade launching a dark blue blast and two white blades launching a white blast... and both of them ready to fight.

But Ichigo soon found himself separated from Ayumi as he was forced to fight a man with a Hollow's mask.

"I take it you are Kusaka right?" Ichigo asked, staring down the man with the familiar Zanpaku-to.

"Hmm…smarter than you look Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't think that means you can beat me, Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Kusaka yelled, swinging his blade at Ichigo.

The ice dragon flew at the Captain, who cut it apart with Zangetsu. But Kusaka wasn't finished, the 'dead' man sending wave after wave of ice at Ichigo. It didn't help that the Arrancars were sending attacks at Ichigo too whenever they could break away from Ayumi. After a couple minutes of that, Kusaka raised Hyorinmaru again.

"Time to stop playing Kurosaki!" the former Reaper yelled, bringing his blade down in a massive attack that knocked Ichigo to the ground encased in a wall of purple ice.

"ICHIGO!" Ayumi yelled, horrified at what she was seeing, but unable to do anything with the Arrancars attacking her.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

><p><p>

Toshiro was walking down a walkway into a small factory. He had felt a familiar reiatsu coming from it, and he had gotten to the building as fast as was possible. When he got to the bottom, Toshiro saw a man in a brown robe similar to his own standing over a table.

"Is that you Kusaka?" Toshiro asked calmly.

"About time you got here Toshiro, I was wondering how long it would take to find me…maybe stabbing you with Hyorinmaru wasn't the best idea…though it did get you looking for me," Kusaka answered, finally taking off the Hollow's mask, revelaing the face of Toshiro's childhood friend…but with a horrible scar.

"So it really is you Kusaka, how did you survive?" Toshiro asked.

"That isn't important, what is important is that with the Oken we can finally take our revenge on the Soul Reapers! Just grab my hand, and I'll explain everything!" Kusaka said, before the glowing gold object in his hand teleported both of them to Sokyoku hill.

* * *

><p><p>

**"Hey you moron wake up already!"** Shiro yelled at Ichigo.

"Oh shut up Shiro…what happened?" Ichigo asked, getting up and holding his head.

**"You got encased in ice is what happened you idiot. Now come on King, listen to what Zangetsu has to say and then leave,"** Shiro shot back, jerking his thumb at the older spirit.

"What is it Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention to Zangetsu.

**_"Tell me Ichigo, what did you feel while fighting Kusaka?"_** the elder spirit asked.

Ichigo frowned and thought back to his short fight, "I felt pain…lot's of pain. Whenever I hit his Hyorinmaru I got flashes of his past, like Ayumi did with Toshiro. Quite frankly I don't blame him for being angry with Central 46, but Aizen killed them, so I don't see what Kusaka can gain here."

**_"He isn't trying to gain anything Ichigo…this is about revenge. But below that…he probably is angry at being betrayed by his idols. From what I was able to gather from his Hyorinmaru in our short clashes, it isn't happy about fighting Soul Reapers…but it agrees with Kusaka on feeling betrayed and separated from it's 'brother'…Toshiro's blade,"_** Zangetsu said.

Ichigo scowled again, "That doesn't make any sense…I thought that they were the same Zanpaku-to. And besides, that still seems like we can't change his mind."

Zangetsu shook his head, **_"In the purest sense…yes they are one Zanpaku-to. But they are also separate…they have their own minds. And from what I could tell, Kusaka is blinded by power…but what he truly wants is a chance to truly end his fight with Toshiro. He feels cheated from being attacked before he could. Now, I think if we can get those two in a fair fight, it will solve that problem. And we might get out of this without killing him…and tearing Toshiro and Hyorinmaru apart. But we need to get out of here first."_**

Ichigo nodded, and pumped all his reiatsu into going Bankai, blasting the ice apart.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! What took you so long?" Ayumi yelled at her brother, having been forced to go Bankai herself to keep up with the Arrancar twins.<p>

"Sorry Ayumi, had to have a discussion with Zangetsu. And I think I know how to stop Kusaka now…but we have to deal with these two first," Ichigo said, raising Tensa Zangetsu towards the Hollows.

But they felt a massive reiatsu signature, and the Arrancars smiled at it.

"Hmm…looks like Master Kusaka found the boy. Well time to go then, let's summon those Hollows he lent us," the blue one said.

The red one nodded, and opened a truly massive number of Gargantas, hundreds of Hollow's pouring out. Ichigo and Ayumi raised their blades, ready to fight…before a blue blast flew in, wiping out a large number. The Kurosaki's launched a barrage of Getsuga's…killing the rest of the Hollows, before they looked down and saw Chad standing with Orihime, a powerless Uryu, and Kisuke.

"About time you guy's showed up," Ichigo said.

"Don't blame me, blame Uryu for wanting to come along when he can't fight," Kisuke said, casually using Benihime to slice an attack from the Arrancars apart.

"Shut up Urahara…I still wanted to help," Uryu said.

"Whatever, come on Ayumi we need to get to the Soul Society," Ichigo said, opening a Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><p>

"What the…Sokyoku Hill? How did you get us here Kusaka?" Toshiro asked, not sure how he was back in Soul Society.

"Amazing isn't it? That is the power of the Oken," Kusaka said, holding the aforementioned gold box in his hand.

"What happened to you Kusaka? Why are you doing this?" Toshiro asked, looking at his friend.

"The Soul Reapers happened. They killed me without any chance to explain. And they made us fight each other Toshiro! We should never have had to do that, but now with the Oken's power we can change all of that!"

"No you won't!" Ikkaku yelled, jumping in with Renji and the scarred Yumichika.

Toshiro jumped forward to protect a smug Kusaka and forced Ikkaku back.

"Oh, so you are going to protect him now?" Ikkaku asked.

"Don't make me fight you Madarame," was all Toshiro said in response.

After a while, the group was in a stand off, with Ikkaku and Yumichika standing back and Renji's Zabimaru locked with Toshiro's Hyorinmaru. It was on this scene that a large group of Soul Reapers moved in, including Soi Fon. They moved towards Toshiro, only for a large black and white blast of energy to cut a hole in the hill and stop them cold.

"STOP NOW!" Ichigo yelled, his Haori fluttering in the wind.

"What do you think you are doing Captain Shiba! You are defending a criminal and a traitor!" Soi Fon yelled, walking forward her hand on her Zanpaku-to.

"Keeping you from killing an innocent man, Toshiro is not involved in this the way you think he is," Ichigo shot back, as another group of Captain's walked up.

"He's telling the truth…it wasn't Captain Hitsugaya who attacked me, it was Kusaka. Who incidentally is fighting us for a simple reason…he had the same Zanpaku-to as Captain Hitsugaya and so he was ordered to be killed by Central 46," Yammamoto explained, walking up with the group of Captains.

"And Toshiro only ran off to finish his fight with Kusaka," Ichigo added.

Jushiro nodded, and spoke for his still wounded friend, "Perhaps more importantly, the only reason Kusaka is still alive is thanks to the Oken. For some reason when he died he was bathed in the Oken's power, and transported to Hueco Mundo. There he was revived and plotted his revenge, waiting for the Oken to be transported where he could steal it."

Kusaka just laughed at the Soul Reapers, "And that is where you are wrong, Toshiro is on my side. Come on old friend, just cut the Oken with your Bankai and we will have unlimited power!"

Toshiro just turned towards Kusaka, and jumped at him, clashing with his friend's blade and trying to grab the Oken, "I'm sorry Kusaka but I was never on your side. I can understand why you are angry…I am too, but that isn't a reason to use the Oken like this. And I won't let you do it!"

Kusaka growled at Toshiro, "Fine then, I will take the power for myself and kill you all!"

And with that, the former student cut the Oken in half, and was bathed in its power creating a massive cloud of dust.

"Well Toshiro, looks like it's time to fight him," Ichigo said, walking up to his fellow Captain.

"Yes it is isn't it…OW!" Toshiro yelled, as Ayumi punched him in the face.

"That is what you get for ditching us! You realize what you put your Squad through right? You know what, let Rangiku explain it," Ayumi said angrily.

"Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, seeing his Lieutenant walk up with a package.

"Hello Captain, it's nice to see you back. Here is something I believe belongs to you," Rangiku said, holding a package forward.

Before the young Captain could take it, Ichigo stepped forward, "Now I am only going to tell you this once Toshiro…I went through this same thing, you may think that by taking in all your pain it is sparing your friends…but it isn't. Trust me when I say you need to let them in, or you will just tear yourself apart along with them. Don't try and do this alone, you have all these friends helping you."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo; surprised to hear such wise words come from the normally immature Captain. He then scoffed, grabbing his Haori from Rangiku and putting it back on, discarding the brown robe.

"It's still Captain Hitsugaya to you Shiba, and let's get this over with. You have my back right Rangiku?" Toshiro asked.

Rangiku nodded, "Of course, I always have Captain."

But before the group could move, the smoke cleared, revealing Kusaka, transformed into some messed up version of Hyorinmaru.

"Ha ha ha! Such power…I can feel the power of the Oken flowing through me! You can never stop me now!" the dragon yelled.

But he didn't expect Kenpachi to come charging through, blowing a hole in his chest with a Zanpaku-to.

"Huh? That was too easy…not very much fun are you?" Kenpachi said, surprised at how easy it was.

"You can't really think such a pathetic attack would kill me? I am a GOD NOW YOU FOOL!" Kusaka yelled, pulling Kenpachi down the cliff.

"Ha, now this is a fight!" Kenpachi yelled back, his Zanpaku-to clashing with Kusaka's claws.

But the Soul Reaper turned ice dragon sliced forward and cut Kenpachi badly, before kicking the Captain to the ground and proceeding to launch a barrage of ice attacks at him. After satisfying himself that Kenpachi was dead, Kusaka flew off towards a distant building, landing on it and sprouting ice lines all around the Sereitai. The Soul Reapers took this opportunity to use the things to run towards him.

"Follow me Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled, jumping on one.

"Follow me Ayumi, Sumi!" Ichigo yelled at his sister and Third Seat respectively.

As the groups ran along the ice, Kusaka had encased his Arrancar 'friends' in ice, and sent out a massive roar and pulse of reiatsu, forming a massive black ball of energy, trapping several Reapers inside it.

* * *

><p><p>

Toshiro came to seeing Rangiku holding a chunk of ice over his head.

"Rangiku! Are you okay?" the young Captain asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Captain, I was more worried about you anyway," Rangiku answered, tossing aside the ice.

"Oh sure…don't worry about us at all, nice to know you care Toshiro," Ichigo said, walking into sight with Ayumi and Sumi.

"Oh shut it Shiba," Toshiro shot back.

Just then Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped into sight.

"Hope we didn't miss anything!" Renji yelled, sending a slight glance in Ayumi's direction, the Kurosaki women pointedly ignoring him.

"No you didn't, but for now we need to get moving, I bet the Captain's are having a hard time holding whatever this is back," Ichigo said, pointing up to the purple/black dome above them.

"They are, we were told that anyway. For now we need to reach Kusaka and stop him, they can't hold the dome down forever," Renji said.

"Trust me I know, let's move out!" Toshiro said, leading the charge.

But as soon as they reached the tower that Kusaka had formed they decided to split up. Toshiro led Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika, while Ichigo led Ayumi, Renji and Sumi. As they ran up the tower, they saw what the Arrancars had become, and they were shot at by truly massive blasts, one of which headed straight for Renji.

"RENJI!" Ayumi yelled, letting some concern show through.

"BANKAI!" Came the shout from the dust cloud, said cloud being blasted away to reveal Renji with his massive Bankai, "Hihio Zabimaru."

Renji smirked at the shocked looks on his friend's faces, and launched Zabimaru past them, and yelled, "Run up Zabimaru, you will get to the top faster!"

The group didn't argue, and ran quickly up, with Toshiro's group doing much the same thing on the other side. Until a massive surge knocked the tower around.

"What was that, is it an earthquake?" Rangiku asked.

"No, that is reiatsu!" Ikkaku said with a mad glint in his eyes.

And from below the massive stone structure came a massive surge of yellow energy along with maniacal laughter. From the 'foot' came a massive slice from Kenpachi, who proceeded to cut through anything that got in his way. Even with that though, the group was heavily outnumbered once they reached the summit.

"Darn it…I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this…stand back Captain…my Shikai is hard to control," Sumi said, hoping to get some of the spotlight for once, "Burn all my enemies, Shinku Hake (Crimson Wave)!"

And with that, the normal Zanpaku-to that the Third Seat was carrying transformed into a hilt with a blade of pure red fire. With one swing, Sumi let loose a wave of red fire, incinerating a large group of lower Hollows and even some Adjuchas. But it just scorched the further off Menos, who were too far away to burn effectively.

"Good job Sumi, leave the rest to us!" Ichigo yelled, charging forward with Ayumi and a newly arrived Renji.

They cut through Menos after Menos, from Gillian's to Adjuchas, nothing really proving to be a threat. It was the same on the other side of the plateau with Toshiro's group, who were cutting through the same types of Hollows. Unfortunately, the Hollow's started to regenerate, and it seemed like they would never stop coming.

"Ichigo, they're regenerating!" Ayumi yelled, cutting through yet another Hollow with Togetsu.

"I know that! What do you think I'm trying to do here…help them?" Ichigo yelled back, launching a Getsuga at a Gillian.

"You all are morons! If they regenerate then just blow them up!" Grimmjow yelled, finally coming onto the scene from where ever he had run off to.

And the very first thing he did was fire off a massive Cero at an Adjuchas, completely vaporizing it, leaving nothing to regenerate.

"HA! Told you it would work!" Grimmjow yelled again, charging around and using a Cero on anything that moved and wasn't in a uniform. But even with that help, Ichigo's group soon found themselves surrounded by a large group of Gillian's, all charging Ceros.

"Senkai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," a voice said from behind them, making a wall of pink blades from and take the Cero.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled, surprised to see his brother-in-law actually helping.

"Ichigo…your Bankai has the speed to get up there correct? Then as soon as I lower my Senkai we will create an opening, take it," Byakuya replied, all business.

Ichigo nodded, and prepared to move, while his friends prepared attacks to clear the path. As soon as the attack fell a chorus of shouts ran out, "Hikoshi Taiho! Getsuga Tensho! Burn Shinku Hake!"

All of those attacks, coupled with Senbonzakura's blades cut a large swath of destruction through the Hollow swarm…a path that both Ichigo and Toshiro took advantage of…as they charged up the tower that Kusaka had taken for his perch. The dragon that Toshiro's friend had become launched various purple Hyorinmaru's at the pair, but Toshiro handled them with his still stronger Bankai. Ichigo just put on his mask and shot forward, blasting past Kusaka's attacks and lodging his blade in the dragon's head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, the black, red, and white blast blowing a hole in Kusaka while Hyorinmaru held him down. That attack overloaded the Oken, making it split from Kusaka and leaving the former student panting on the ground. Toshiro and Ichigo dropped down to his level, Toshiro dropping out of Bankai.

"Why Toshiro…why do you continue to stop me!" Kusaka yelled at his old friend.

"You were doing evil Kusaka…I couldn't let you continue. How about one final strike, we can finally settle this." Toshiro said raising his Hyorinmaru.

Kusaka nodded, raising his own blade, and the two friends charged at each other. In a massive blast of reiatsu, the two collided. Half of Kusaka's Hyorinmaru fell to the ground, as Toshiro stabbed into his friend's side.

"Heh…you still beat me Toshiro. But at least now no one will ever forget me. I always considered you my friend…" Kusaka said, slowly falling to the ground.

"Kusaka!" Toshiro yelled, seeing that his friend was still alive…if barely.

"Out of my way Captains!" Sumi yelled, having reached the summit thanks to Ayumi.

As the Third Seat reached Kusaka, she ran her fiery blade over his wound, cauterizing it and stopping the bleeding. Ichigo then ran up to start healing Kusaka until they could get him to an aid station, obviously able to tell that Toshiro wanted his friend to live despite what he did. Eventually Unohana arrived, and took Kusaka to an aid station, trying to save him at Toshiro's request.

* * *

><p><p>

** A/N: God that took forever...by the way, this takes place before the Arrancar Arc in WWC, so thus Uryu won't have his powers back yet. That is why I brought Kisuke in. That being said, if you will look at the poll in my profile a couple people voted for Kusaka to live...so he probably will. That being said, please review.**

**Nami: Yes please review, he didn't like only getting 2 last time.**

**Ayumi: Well he shouldn't be a baby, and why is a Zanpaku-to out like this?**

**Togetsu: Because we can do this whenever we want...like now.**

**Ichigo: Oh great, it's a party...**


	7. Birth of the New Kurosaki's

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. This one is nowhere near as long as the last one, but at least it is an update. Not a whole lot to say up here...so please read/review.**

**Ichigo: So gave up on long chapters**

**Rukia: I doubt that...keep in mind how long the last one took to type.**

**AN: I have to agree with Rukia here, I just don't have the time to type that long of chapters regularly.**

**Ichigo: Whatever...Skywalker does not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Yo, Rukia you in here?" Ichigo yelled, having walked back to the Shiba Manor, which had somehow escaped damage.

"Yeah I'm in here Ichigo. What happened?" Rukia asked herself, walking into view.

_Wow she is big…_ was the first thought that passed through Ichigo's head.

**"Ouch King…that sounds like something I would say…not you,"** Shiro said.

**_"I don't like agreeing with Shiro but I do,"_** Zangetsu added.

_"Oh shut up you two, I didn't mean that thought…jeez,"_ Ichigo shot back before walking up to Rukia.

"Again Ichigo, what happened? You look a little beat up…" Rukia asked again, rubbing her hand along Ichigo's bandaged arm.

"Kusaka happened. Don't tell me you didn't notice the new hill after all. In any case though we beat him, and Toshiro left with him and Unohana to see about healing him," Ichigo answered.

Rukia frowned at Ichigo, "Of course I noticed the 'hill' Strawberry. But why did you keep Kusaka alive? Especially after all he did to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I couldn't let him die. It really is that simple Rukia. Besides, we gave Grimmjow another chance, so why not Kusaka?" Ichigo replied.

Rukia sighed in response, "You are way to trusting Ichigo…but that's what I love about you."

"I know that Rukia, let's head inside now, I really need to rest," Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia's arm and leading her back into the house.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

><p><p>

"What…how am I still alive…" Kusaka said weakly.

"Ichigo saved your life that's how Kusaka, and it's nice to see you still alive," Toshiro said back, sitting beside his friend's bed.

"Toshiro? Why are you here…I thought you killed me," Kusaka asked.

"I almost did, but I couldn't see you die again, so I aimed away from your heart, you won't be dying on my watch," Toshiro answered.

Kusaka just laughed weakly, "Sure, keep telling yourself that old friend. After what I did it will be a miracle if they don't execute me

Toshiro frowned down on Kusaka, "I wouldn't worry about that Kusaka, you have several Captain's vouching for you. Besides, one of them is an Arrancar, so the Soul Society isn't as biased anymore."

"You really think that will matter Toshiro? Even if the Captain's don't want to kill me Central 46 won't let me live. They killed me once before, I doubt they will bat an eyelash at doing it again," the dark-haired man said, before lying back down and resigning himself to his fate.

Toshiro was sorely tempted to whack Kusaka over the head, but he knew that wouldn't do the injured man any good, so he just sighed and said, "Kusaka it is the Captain's in charge now, not 46. They were killed by Aizen a while back."

Kusaka frowned at that, "What? I mean my Arrancars said that there was someone called 'Aizen' gathering Hollows too him, but I thought it couldn't be the same man, after all, Captain Aizen was one of the most famous of the group."

"Yes, it is that Aizen. I didn't believe it at the time either, but he almost killed me. I guess that he must be recruiting more than we thought…that is not a good thing," Toshiro replied.

Kusaka glared at the ceiling on hearing that…how dare Aizen try to kill his best friend! It turned out that Kusaka had already gotten over his anger at Toshiro, and hearing that some of the Captain's were sticking out their necks for him helped matters as far as his hatred for Soul Reapers went.

"I can't believe that Toshiro, is there anything I can do to help? I mean, your people are probably going to lock me up at the least, but I can help still, even if it is just keeping an eye on the prison," Kusaka said.

Toshiro laughed slightly at his friend, "Oh don't worry about that, like I said, we have an Arrancar for a Captain, they won't turn down the help. Which reminds me, your blade broke when we fought, can you still contact Hyorinmaru?"

Kusaka frowned lightly, and turned his thoughts inward, _"You in there Hyorinmaru?"_

**"Yes I am Kusaka. Nice to see you didn't throw our lives away again. My brother agrees on that by the way, and he is happy to have us back. Now get better so we can fight by their side,"** the purple Hyorinmaru answered.

Kusaka smiled slightly and looked at Toshiro, "Yes he is still in there, and we are ready to help as soon as we can."

Toshiro nodded, "That's good to hear Kusaka, just concentrate on healing and we will come get you then."

Kusaka nodded himself and went back to sleep, enjoying the fact that he was accepted in the Sereitai for the first time since he had been a student at the academy.

* * *

><p><p>

**Back at the Manor~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Rukia asked, feeling a little queasy.

"You need to eat something Rukes, trust me, I don't want you getting sick now," Ichigo answered, smiling lightly as Rukia frowned at him.

"Rukes? Where did that come from? Any way, I really don't feel very good right now Ichigo," the shorter Reaper said.

"Oh don't be a baby Rukia, you need to eat whether you want to or not, I can't have you getting sick now can I?" Ichigo asked lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny calling me a baby in this condition. Remember, you did this to me, so it's your fault I don't have an appetite. But I'll eat if it makes you happy," Rukia said, kicking Ichigo in the shin.

"Ow…not necessary Rukia…" Ichigo complained, before he saw Rukia collapse to the floor.

**_"Umm…King I'm not an expert on these things, but it might be a good idea to get her to Squad 4…"_** Shiro said, frowning a little.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo yelled, running up to her and ignoring his Hollow.

Rukia didn't answer, she was just groaning in pain. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, but he picked her up gently and got her to the healer's barracks.

Once he got there, Unohana immediately shooed him away and put Rukia down on a cot, knowing what was wrong right away.

"Captain, please let me stay with her!" Ichigo protested

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Captain Shiba, you need to stay outside. I will get you when we are finished," Unohana replied, pushing Ichigo out of the room.

* * *

><p><p>

"Lieutenant Shiba, where is my sister? I felt her reiatsu fluctuate and I haven't seen her in months," Byakuya asked a reluctant Kaien, with Renji staring on with a bemused smile.

"Umm…I don't know?" Kaien tried, seeing how angry Byakuya was.

"Don't even try that Shiba. I'll ask you one more time, where is my sister and what happened to her?" Byakuya asked, staring daggers at Kaien.

The Shiba clan's leader gulped and said shakily, "She is at the Squad 4 barracks. Ichigo got her pregnant and she is having the kid now…don't kill me!"

When Kaien said that last part he grabbed a shocked Renji and tossed the redhead in front of a raging Byakuya, while he ran off to try and save his own skin.

"CAPTAIN!" Renji yelled as he was tossed through a couple buildings from Byakuya's raging reiatsu.

"KUROSAKI!" Byakuya yelled his normally calm demeanor shattered by his shear anger.

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo flinched in fear…he had felt the explosion in his fellow Captain's power.

**_"Oh man, you are so dead King! Hey Zangetsu, get the popcorn ready, I'm going to enjoy watching this!"_** Shiro yelled, laughing his head off at Ichigo's predicament.

**_"…"_** Zangetsu just frowned at Shiro…but gave him his popcorn anyway and just sat down to watch the coming storm.

_I am so dead…please don't kill me before I can even see my kid Byakuya…_ Ichigo thought, preparing himself.

**_"I feel sorry for you King…maybe you should hide?"_** Shiro suggested.

_"We both know how that would go Shiro. I just have to take it like a man…and hope Rukia will come to my rescue,_" Ichigo shot back.

Shiro's jaw dropped…before he started laughing even harder,** "Of course you have to rely on the Queen. No one else will help you!"**

Before Ichigo could think up a sufficient retort, a battered and bleeding Renji stumbled into the building followed by a curious Ayumi.

"Ichigo…run while you have a chance…" Renji said, before falling to the ground.

"Jeez, what did you do this time Ichigo? Renji told me Byakuya did that to him because he was so angry," Ayumi asked, poking the unconscious Renji with her toe.

"Umm…do you really need to ask?" Ichigo shot back.

Ayumi started to shake her head, but then her eye's widened, "He found out about Rukia? How?"

Ichigo shakily laughed, "She is having our child now…and I'm stuck out here waiting for Byakuya to kill me."

Ayumi sighed, "Sucks for you, but why won't they let you in there?"

"No idea…but I don't like being stuck out here…" Ichigo said, before he felt a very angry pressure fill the room.

The source of it was readily apparent as Byakuya came walking into the room, his eyes livid and Senbonzakura already drawn and pointing at Ichigo. Ayumi moved to jump in front of Ichigo, but a shout from the room behind them stopped everyone.

"Don't kill Ichigo brother….I WANT TO DO IT MYSELF!" Rukia yelled, before going quiet again.

Ichigo and Ayumi sweat-dropped while Byakuya kept advancing on his fellow Captain. Ichigo quickly backed up, holding up his hands and trying to forestall the inevitable.

"Don't bother running boy…I will not let this offense go," Byakuya said, raising his Zanpaku-to.

Ayumi jumped in front though, Togetsu out and ready, "Come on Byakuya, give him a break…sure he should have told you…and sure Ichigo was being an idiot, but this would have happened eventually!"

"Gee thanks Ayumi…" Ichigo said under his breath.

"I heard that brother…and if you value your life let me handle this," Ayumi shot back.

Byakuya looked ready to fight Ayumi in order to get at Ichigo, but he was interrupted as Unohana opened the door behind the Squad 3 Captain.

"You may come in here now Captain Shiba…what happened to Lt. Abarai?" the female Captain said, noticing Renji on the floor.

Ichigo just pointed at Byakuya, who still looked extremely angry with his blade drawn and pointing at Ichigo"Oh I see…I have to ask you to refrain from violence in the aid station Captain Kuchiki, and could you kindly take Lt. Abarai to one of my healers. Then you can come see your niece and nephew," Unohana said, with her infamous smile out in full force.

Byakuya nodded and grabbed Renji…it seemed even the noble Captain wasn't immune to the power of the 'Unohana Smile'. Ayumi laughed at that, as Ichigo snuck into the room that held Rukia. He saw her looking very tired and drained, but with a very happy smile on her face. And Ichigo could see why in the form of two bundles in her arms, one blue blanket and one pink one.

"Hey Strawberry, sorry about yelling at you there…Byakuya didn't hurt you did he?" Rukia asked softly as she slowly rocked her arms.

"No he didn't…though Renji is going to be sore for a while," Ichigo answered just as softly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that, "Did he get in my brothers way or something? On second thought I don't want to know."

Ichigo laughed before walking up to the bed and looking at the two bundles of cloth…not quite comprehending yet that those were his kids.

Rukia smiled up at him, knowing what Ichigo was thinking, "Do you want to hold one of them Ichigo?"

Said Captain hesitantly nodded, and reached out as Rukia handed him the pink bundle. When Ichigo grabbed it he saw a pair of eyes eerily similar to Rukia's looking up at him. His daughter…as odd as a thought as that was…had a tuft of his hair on her head, but Rukia's violet eyes.

**"I can't believe I am saying this…but she is actually kind of cute King,"** Shiro said…not quite believing what he was saying.

**_"I agree…you have a very cute child there Ichigo,"_** Zangetsu added.

Ichigo nodded slightly, instinctively rocking his arms, while his daughter stared up at him, smiling widely and reaching her small arm up. Ichigo smiled at that, and looked over at Rukia who was smiling just as widely while she held their son. Unlike his sister, the younger twin had Rukia's hair and Ichigo's eyes, and was staring up at Rukia with them. Of course Ayumi and co. chose that moment to barge in.

"Let us see them too, don't hog them now," Ayumi said, with the rest of the small group nodding agreement.

"Okay, okay, just please be quiet," Ichigo said, very carefully handing his daughter over to Ayumi, who immediately had her jaw drop.

"Oh my God…she is so cute! I don't know how she is with her father being who he is…but I'm not complaining," Ayumi said, whispering slightly at her newborn niece.

Ichigo frowned at his sister, but started smiling again once the rest of the group started to get looks at the babies.

"Oh man, they are so cute! I love them already!" Sumi said, looking at the boy.

"I agree, you have very cute kids here Ichigo," Kaien added, holding the daughter next to Sumi, and stealing occasional glances at the purple haired Third Seat.

"I still am not happy with you Ichigo…but even I will admit you have wonderful children…what will be their names?" Byakuya asked, now holding both the twins.

Ichigo blushed slightly while saying something under his breath.

"What was that Ichigo? I didn't quite catch that?" Ayumi asked, laughing lightly at her brother's discomfort.

"I was thinking Saki and Kai…" Ichigo said, knowing the names weren't very creative.

"I don't see why you are worried Ichigo, I like the names," Rukia said, once again holding both her children.

"I agree with her, don't think too hard on it Ichigo," Ayumi added with the rest of the group nodding.

"What about godparents?" Byakuya asked.

"Are you trying to drop everything on us at once Byakuya?" Ichigo shot back.

"No, but if these children are going to be members of the Kuchiki Clan we need the proper arrangements, and that includes godparents," Byakuya answered.

"Umm…how about Kaien and Sumi?" Ichigo suggested.

Said Reapers looked at each other and said at the same time, "Of course we will!"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, and politely asked the group to leave so they could spend some time alone with Saki and Kai. Soon falling asleep along with their new children.

* * *

><p><p>

**AN: Too...much...fluff**

**Nami: *Squeals and jumps me* That was so cute!  
><strong>

**AN: Get off me!**

**Nami: Why, you just made my day!**

**AN: And there lies the problem in having a female Zanpaku-to...**

**Ichigo: Shush...they are sleeping.**

**Rukia: Yeah...can't you keep quiet.**

**AN: Don't blame me here...in any case, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, let me know what you think of this one. **


	8. Reactions to Saki and Kai

**A/N: Well here is an early chapter (since normally I would do the other stories first). This is short, not even a thousand words. But that is since this is a filler chapter...consider it a late Christmas present. That being said, this chapter is just some select reactions to Saki and Kai. I didn't put all of them in here, but if anyone wants more just ask and I can add on later. This will be the only filler for a while, since Fade to Black starts in the next chapter and it is my favorite Bleach movie.**

**Rukia: So short.**

**Ichigo: Like you!**

**Rukia: If I weren't holding the twins right now...**

**Ichigo: Wow...I'm lucky.**

**Rukia: Yes you are...yes you are...**

**AN: No fights around the kids please.**

**Ayumi: I agree with him for once...and Skywalker does not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku Matsumoto:<strong>

* * *

><p>"What? Rukia had kids? Where are they I have to see this!" Rangiku yelled at Sumi.<p>

"Umm…at the hospital, but I don't know if they want other people yet…" Sumi answered.

"I don't care, let me see those kiddies! Wait, I need to get my Captain too!" Rangiku yelled, running off to get Toshiro.

"This is not going to end well…" Sumi murmured, following around the taller Reaper.

* * *

><p><p>

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:**

* * *

><p>"And I should care about this why? I am not going to intrude on Shiba's privacy Rangiku," Toshiro said, with Kusaka nodding his head in agreement.<p>

"But you have to go see them! Besides, I'm sure they would love to play with you…you look so cute yourself!" Rangiku protested.

A vein started to pulse on Toshiro's head at the last part, "You think I'm cute eh…"

Rangiku started to back up, raising her hands at the same time, "Now, now Captain…no need to be hasty."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the white haired Captain yelled.

* * *

><p><p>

**Grimmjow:**

* * *

><p>"Why are you dragging me here?" Grimmjow yelled at the dark haired Lieuteant dragging him along.<p>

"You need to see this Grimmjow, trust me on that…" Kaien said, already grinning at the thought of Saki and Kai getting ahold of Grimmjow.

"No I don't! Now let me go!" the Arrancar protested.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, seeing his 'friend' being dragged along by Kaien.

"This idiot said I need to see something here. But he won't tell me what," Grimmjow answered.

"Oh…Kaien what makes you think my kids need to see him? Do you want them to have nightmares already?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait…kids? HA HA! You got her pregnant!" Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo…before the orange haired Captain punched him out a window.

"Don't bring him again Kaien…I don't need anymore stress than I already have here," Ichigo said, rubbing his sore fist.

* * *

><p><p>

**Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku:**

* * *

><p>"Rukia had her kids? Well we need to go see them then," Jushiro said, as Unohana walked off after telling them about the kids.<p>

"Yeah we do, they might be a good excuse to stay away from work," Shunsui agreed.

"Let's not use them as an excuse please Shunsui," Jushiro said.

"Whatever…let's go see them Jushiro."

The whitehaired Captain sighed, and followed his friend. When they reached the Squad 4 barracks it was to find Grimmjow in a crumpled heap at the base of the building, with a broken window above him.

"Ouch…looks like he messed with Ichigo, I feel sorry for him," Jushiro said.

"Well I don't, he probably deserved it," Shunsui said, before walking past the crumpled heap that was Gimmjow.

When they reached the room with Ichigo and Rukia, they were both amazed at the sight of the kids…they couldn't believe how cute the twins were.

"Wow those are cute kids Ichigo. Congratulations you two," Jushiro said, holding a smiling Saki who was trying to grab his hair.

"I have to agree with Jushiro here…now I can only wait till they are old enough to enjoy the merits of Sake," Shunsui said, not holding a baby since Rukia refused to hand the possibly drunk Captain her other child.

"Don't even think about that," Ichigo said, with a glare worthy of Yammamoto…speaking of which…

* * *

><p><p>

**Head-Captain Yammamoto:**

* * *

><p>"I don't care…at least now Kuchiki can get back to work," Yammamoto said, before getting back to work.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Rangiku (continued with Momo brought along for the ride):**

* * *

><p>"Finally, now we can see those kiddies!" Rangiku said.<p>

"Are you sure they will let us in Rangiku?" A still weak Momo asked.

"Oh don't worry Momo, they won't care!" Rangiku said confidently as they walked into the room.

"Oh my God, is this going to become a party?" Ichigo asked, feeling somewhat crowded.

Rangiku just squealed (with Momo making a more quiet but similar noise) on seeing the baby twins.

"They are so cute! You have to let Aunt Rangiku hold one of them!" the Lieuteant said.

"No I don't…you can't hold one of them!" Ichigo yelled back, with Rukia nodding her head.

"Why not?" Rangiku asked.

"Because I don't want to have them suffocated. Momo can hold Kai though," Rukia said, holding out the younger twin out.

"Thank you Rukia," Momo said simply, smiling down on the dark haired baby.

"That isn't fair!" Rangiku complained.

* * *

><p><p>

**Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin:**

* * *

><p>"They finally were born? About time, we need to have them here to visit sometime," Kisuke said lightly once he got the message from Kukkaku.<p>

"Yeah, I can agree with that Kisuke. But unlike you I can go there right now. See you later!" Yoruichi said, jumping through a Senkaimon.

"Darn it Yoruichi!" Kisuke yelled, going to pout in his shop…he wanted to see the kids too…

* * *

><p><p>

**The Kurosaki Family:**

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! MY SON HAS BECOME A MAN!" Isshin yelled, shocking the neighbors.<p>

"Not so loud dear. But I agree, we need to have Ichigo and Rukia visit with their kids soon," Masaki said.

"I can't wait to see these kids! They are going to be so cute!" Yuzu said, jumping Ayumi for bringing the message.

"I want to see them too…" Karin said, in a much more subdued voice.

"Well they are cute, I can tell you that much," Ayumi said.

"ICHIGO COME HOME SOON!" Isshin yelled, leading Ichigo to flinch slightly in Soul Society…a feeling of dread coming over him.

* * *

><p><p>

**AN: Well there was the chapter.**

**Nami: That was short but good.**

**Rukia: I agree.**

**Ichigo: I could care less.**

**Ayumi: Why am I here.**

**AN:...**

**Ichigo:...**

**Rukia:...**

**Ayumi: Oh forget it!**

**AN: Hopefully I can have another chapter up soon.**


	9. Fade to Black, Part 1

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. This is the first chapter of Fade to Black, so beware spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. That being said, please R&R, and I can hopefully keep up this update pace. I also have a new story Interview: Bleach Authors, so if you have a favorite author review it.**

**Ichigo: Promoting your stories?**

**AN: Yes, your point?**

**Rukia: Don't you have better things to do?**

**Ayumi: Like working on this?**

**AN: Sure, gang up on me...**

**Nami: Skywalker does not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, Kurosaki Clinic~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"About time you came Ichigo. Nice to see you Rukia," Ayumi said, looking at her brother carrying his daughter with Rukia carrying her son.

"Oh shut up Ayumi, at least I came," Ichigo shot back, adjusting his arms to set his bag down.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, jumping at his son, only for Ayumi to punch him over into the wall.

"You moron! He's holding a kid!" the female Kurosaki yelled, her fist smoking from punching her father.

Ichigo handed Saki over to Rukia before kicking his father into the other room. He then carried both Rukia's luggage and his own up to their room, leaving his wife to talk with Masaki and the newly arrived Karin and Yuzu. When he came back down, it was to see his mother holding both Saki and Kai with Rukia sitting on the couch with his younger sisters.

"How are you holding up Rukia? I remember what it was like after I had Karin and Yuzu and it wasn't easy," Masaki asked, fondly staring down on her grandchildren.

"It's been hard sometimes. I'm tired all the time now since they keep waking up in the middle of the night. But I wouldn't exchange them for anything," Rukia answered, smiling over at her twins.

"Come on, I want to hold them too…" Isshin pitifully whined from where he was sitting in the floor.

"Not going to happen old man. I don't trust you with them, just like I don't trust Kisuke," Ichigo said, making a reference to the fact that he hadn't visited the resident scientist yet.

"You are so mean Ichigo…I just want to hold my beautiful grandchildren! Rukia, will you let me hold them?" Isshin asked, turning to the sleepy Kuchiki.

"Not going to happen," was all that Rukia said.

Isshin frowned before going to pout in the corner. Karin and Yuzu had both been given one of the twins by this point, and were smiling down on them while the twins smiled up at them.

"So who's making dinner tonight?" Ichigo asked once he took a seat next to Rukia…or more appropriately with Rukia in his lap.

"Yuzu and I are both making it. And it's your favorite food too," Masaki said.

"Aren't you lucky Strawberry, they are so nice," Rukia said, earning a light punch to her arm from Ichigo.

Masaki just smiled at the two, before getting up and patting Isshin on the shoulder. After the elder Kurosaki left the room she started to cook their meal, leaving the rest of them to adore the twins.

* * *

><p><p>

**A while later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Man that was some good food!" Ichigo said, sitting on his bed with Rukia.

"I agree with you there, your mother and sisters cooking continues to impress me," Rukia added, looking very tired.

"You look more tired than anything else Rukia. You might want to get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on Saki and Kai for you," Ichigo said, which Rukia tiredly nodded to.

But out of nowhere Rukia's phone started ringing, and when she answered it she gave a tired sigh. She then stood up and hugged Ichigo before moving for the door.

"What's wrong Rukia? Don't they know we are on vacation right now?" Ichigo asked, wondering what was going on.

Rukia just sighed, "They called me back for some reason."

Ichigo sighed himself, "I shouldn't be surprised, they never give us a break do they?"

Rukia nodded before jumping out the window and opening a Senkaimon…leaving Ichigo behind to watch his restless kids.

* * *

><p>Back in the Sereitai, Mayuri Kurosutchi was working on some sort of project in his barracks. After typing on his keyboard, the less than sane scientist went to the other room to grab a weird plant that had sprouted out of his floor. But the moment he touched it, Mayuri felt some strange reiatsu.<p>

"Who's there! Show yourselves!" Mayuri yelled.

He kept feeling the reiatsu jump around, and so Mayuri spun around trying to find it. But the last time he turned was to see a man cloaked in shadow swing a scythe at him. It didn't kill Mayuri…but he suddenly didn't remember who he was or where he was. The man with the scythe had vanished, but Nemu came running into the room, making Mayuri recoil in terror.

"Master Mayuri, what's wrong?" Nemu asked, wondering what was going on.

"Stay away from me!" Mayuri yelled, running into his computer room. Nemu followed him, trying to get her father to stop running, but it was to no avail, the man refused to hold still. Finally Nemu cornered him next to the computer, but Mayuri just drew his Zanpaku-to, automatically releasing it. Meanwhile, the man with the scythe had attached the plant-like thing to his blade, and wore a sinister smile as he twisted it. That led to the large device in Mayuri's lab starting up, which freaked out the Captain even more, leading to him swinging his Zanpaku-to around wildly.

"Master Mayuri please stop!" Nemu called out trying to rip her father's Zanpaku-to out of his hands.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mayuri yelled back, throwing Nemu off and bringing his blade down into his computer.

While he did that, a massive white…blob… for lack of a better word shot out of the tower. It started sprouting white snake-like objects, which shot all over the Sereitai. Several Reapers tried to stop the things, but every time they cut one it just split into two separate entities, engulfing the Reapers. As these things shot out over the Sereitai and engulfed Soul Reapers left and right, Mayuri was trying to fight off his own men who were trying to reason with the insane Captain. But when he swung his sword it collided with Kenpachi's blade.

"So you finally lost it eh?" Kenpachi asked, looking down on Mayuri who just shouted and swung wildly at the taller Captain.

Kenpachi almost lazily blocked the blows until Mayuri jumped back to his computer and swung his blade around wildly, somehow managing to summon his Bankai. The massive 'baby' launched at Kenpachi, it's blades colliding with his Zanpaku-to and pushing the Captain back. Naturally Kenpachi just thought the whole thing was fun. But as soon as they left the building the white things engulfed Mayuri's Bankai, knocking it and Kenpachi down to the ground. The battle-crazed Captain tried to leap out of his predicament, but his legs were fused to the ground.

"What a pain," Kenpachi said, before he looked up and saw a 'snake' flying down on him, consuming the Captain.

All over the Sereitai, Soul Reapers who had reached high ground watched the flood swallow up their friends. Thankfully for some of them, Kusaka's 'fortress' still stood and it gave them a place to take refuge. All around the bottom of it and Sokyoku Hill, the white fluid swarmed out over the Sereitai, but the tops of the hills were safe. As for the newly arrived Rukia, she had run to an area that the message told her to, only to see this devastation all around her.

"What could be causing this?" she thought aloud, only to feel someone approaching her from behind. When Rukia looked she saw a young woman floating towards her.

"Hello Rukia, we are here to shear your memories," the woman said.

On hearing that Rukia reached for Shirayuki, but before she could the man from earlier swung his scythe at Rukia. Again it didn't draw any blood, but the weapon did make Rukia fall to her knees and forget everything. She saw all the important people in her life flash before her eyes before fading from her memory. Renji, Kaien, Sumi, Jushiro, Byakuya, Ayumi, Kai, Saki, and finally Ichigo…all erased from Rukia's mind.

* * *

><p><p>

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo had just gotten to sleep when he heard crying erupt from the other end of his room. The young Captain jumped up, seeing Kon trying to calm a pair of babies he didn't recognize.

"Kon, who are those kids and why are they in my room?" Ichigo asked.

Kon looked at Ichigo like he was crazy before going back to trying to comfort Saki and Kai, "These are your kids Ichigo! What is wrong with you, and where is Rukia when you need her?"

It was Ichigo's turn to look at Kon like he was crazy as Ayumi walked into the room, holding her ears and looking like she had just been woken up.

"What is with all the crying in here Ichigo? And who are the kids?" Ayumi asked.

"You think I know? I just woke up to here them crying and Kon said they are mine and some 'Rukia' persons kids," Ichigo said, not knowing anyone by that name.

"Rukia? Why does that name sound familiar…" Ayumi thought aloud, looking at the crying twins.

Ichigo was confused too, before he heard Shiro yelling in his head, **"Rukia is your wife and the Queen you moron! I can't believe you forgot that, it's been forty years after all!"**

**_"I agree with Shiro, how could you forget someone so important to you Ichigo?" _**Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo just shook his head, before he got a sudden headache, Ayumi in a similar situation. The two Kurosaki's had a flash of memories go through their minds…all of a short dark-haired woman. The last ones ended with the last few hours, including the dinner they had just had.

"RUKIA!" the two Reapers yelled, before Ichigo ran over to Saki and Kai, launching Kon out of the way. He did his best to comfort the twins, but it seemed that not being able to feel Rukia's reiatsu was too much for them. So Ichigo sent Ayumi to wake up his parents, who had somehow slept through the whole thing. When Isshin and Masaki entered the room, Ichigo quickly explained what was going on. The two elder Kurosaki's nodded their heads at the end, and took Saki and Kai, allowing Ichigo and Ayumi to run off to Kisuke's shop.

* * *

><p>"Rukia Kuchiki? I'm sorry I don't know anyone of that name Mr. Kurosaki," Kisuke said.<p>

"But how couldn't you? She is one of your best customers! Not to mention you stuck the Hogyoku in her soul!" Ichigo yelled.

"Still doesn't ring a bell, but I'll look at my customer list real quick," Kisuke said, pulling a list out of his sleeve, "Oh what do you know, I do have a Kuchiki listed on here."

"Told you! I can't believe you forgot about her!" Ichigo said angrily.

Kon looked up at Ichigo before saying, "Don't forget, you two didn't remember her at first either, and she is your wife Ichigo."

Kisuke looked up at that, "Oh that explains why you are so anxious to find this person. Well I don't know if it is related to this or not, but a massive attack happened in Sereitai last night."

"WHAT! You need to get us a Senkaimon now Kisuke! I don't want to risk opening one myself if no one remembers Rukia…they might not know me or Ayumi," Ichigo said.

Kisuke nodded and headed to his basement to open the portal.

* * *

><p><p>

**Soul Society~**

* * *

><p><p>

As the two Kurosaki's ran out the portal, it was only to find themselves floating in mid-air. Thus they both fell screaming to the ground. Once they impacted, Ichigo stood up and dusted off his Haori, while Ayumi picked up Kon. But they both noticed the massive block of gray matter in front of their face. Including the Soul Reapers incased in it.

"What happened here?" Kon asked, somewhat terrified of what he was seeing.

"I don't know, but we need to find someone who does. Let's split up Ayumi, I'll head to my barracks, you head that way," Ichigo said, pointing off into the distance while he headed for Squad 3.

Ayumi nodded, and soon found a large group of Reapers working in the distance, including one she recognized from the Bount incident.

"Hey Shuhei! What happened here?" Ayumi shouted, getting the attention of the Squad 9 Lieutenant.

Shuhei just stared at the unfamiliar woman in front of him before they both felt a massive surge of reiatsu as another snake shot out from the tower.

"Stand firm men, we have to stop this thing!" Shuhei yelled, before Ayumi jumped out front, holding Togetsu in front of her. Right before the snake reached the orange-haired teen, she released her Bankai and launched a Getsuga, cutting the monster in two. Unfortunately that didn't stop it, the now two-headed snake continuing on to the gate. All the Reapers guarding the gate ran out of the way, allowing the snake to hit it head on, sending the massive wooden gate flying out into the Rukon, only narrowly avoiding crushing anyone. That allowed the man and women who caused this to flee into the slums with Rukia.

Back with Ayumi, she found herself surrounded by the Reapers, all of them having drawn their blades.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Ayumi questioned.

"Drop your blade Ryoka, and we might spare your life," Shuhei answered.

Ayumi frowned and yelled, "But how come you don't recognize me? It's me, Ayumi Kurosaki!"

Shuhei just frowned and ordered his men to attack, leading to Ayumi knocking them out with the flat of her blade. The Lieutenant soon charged at Ayumi himself, clashing blades with the Substitute who yelled, "Come on Shuhei…don't you recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life!" the Lieutenant yelled, pushing Ayumi back.

_Darn it…they don't remember me!_ Ayumi thought, before running off.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" a voice yelled off to the side, forcing Ayumi to dodge the blade.

"Renji! Come on, if anyone will recognize me it must be you!" Ayumi yelled, knowing full well that the redhead had a crush on her.

Renji just frowned and yelled, "I have never seen you in my life Ryoka!"

Ayumi frowned herself and jumped out of the way of Zabimaru, while Shuhei and his group arrived.

"Stop Ryoka!" Renji yelled.

"Come on Renji, don't tell me you don't remember me? And what about Rukia?" Ayumi yelled, once again blocking Zabimaru.

"Rukia? Who is that?" Renji asked, pushing against Ayumi.

"You don't remember Rukia? Come on Renji think!" Ayumi yelled.

"Shut up Ryoka!" Renji yelled back, before pushing Ayumi away.

_Darn it…I need to get out of here and find Ichigo!_ Ayumi thought, running away from the group only for a certain Captain to block her way. "Stop Ryoka, you can't escape," Komamura said.

Ayumi just jumped into the air, trying to get away from the massive Captain.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" Komamura yelled, angry at his enemy trying to escape.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ayumi yelled back, sending multiple white blasts at the giant, each one that hit coating it in an ever-larger ice sheet. But one last blow knocked the young Reaper aside, as the giant collapsed to the ground. Ayumi flew into the sewers, leading Ichigo to wonder what had happened to his sister, and speed up his run to Squad 3, hoping people there remembered him.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 3 Barracks<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Captain Shiba! Where have you been, and where is Lieutenant Kira?" Sumi yelled.

"I've been busy Sumi…and what do you mean 'Lieutenant Kira'? Rukia is your Lieutenant!" Ichigo yelled panting slightly from how much running he had done.

"Rukia? Who is that Captain?" Sumi asked, frowning at the unfamiliar name.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…keep the Squad here Sumi, they are safer that way!" Ichigo yelled, before running off again and leaving a bemused Third Seat behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is. Again, not much to say...though I am not completely satisfied with this chapter...<strong>

**Nami: Why? It is plenty good in my opinion.**

**AN: You have to like it though...**

**Ichigo: Oh stop being a baby...and where is Rukia!**

**Rukia: Where am I? *looks around***

**Woman: With us Rukia...to stay forever.**

**Man: And no Soul Reapers.**

**Rukia: Okay then...**

**AN: Please leave a review on the way out.**


	10. Fade to Black, Part 2

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. This is the second chapter to FTB, and covers the middle part of the movie. Not much more than that to say up here...but I will say this...you will probably hate me for the end of this chapter. You have been warned...**

**Ichigo: Oh boy...I hate when he gets like this.**

**Ayumi: It never bodes well for us.**

**AN: Oh don't be babies.**

**Ichigo: Like you have any room to talk.**

**AN: What now?**

**Ichigo: You know what I'm talking about.**

**AN: No I don't...**

**Nami: Moving on...Skywalker does not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukon~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, wondering where exactly she was. It looked like an old run down shack, but she didn't recognize it. So Rukia stood up and opened the window, the glare from the sunset making her blink. But once her eyes got used to the glare she saw a familiar sight.

"I remember this place…Hanging Dog…" Rukia mused, looking out at the slum district.

But she heard a rustling noise from behind her, and turned in time to get bowled over by the woman from before…not that Rukia remembered her.

"Rukia! I'm so happy to have you back!" the woman yelled, crying as she hung on to Rukia.

"Hey, get off me! Who are you anyway?" the young Kuchiki shouted.

"Sister…how do you expect Rukia to remember you if she can't see your face?" the man from earlier said.

"I know…now do you recognize me Rukia?" the sister asked after sitting up.

Rukia looked at the two, and remembered them somewhat. At least she thought she knew them from somewhere. But she just shook her head, which made both the siblings deflate somewhat…they had really thought that Rukia would remember them. But they got up and set about making some food. Which of course made Rukia's stomach growl…she was very hungry.

"Are you hungry Rukia?" the sister asked.

"Heh…a little bit," Rukia answered truthfully.

The sister smiled at that before helping her brother cook their meal. It was just a simple soup, but when you live in Rukon, what more can you expect? Rukia wasn't about to complain about it, so she happily ate the food, even if she was still confused as to what was going on. After the young Kuchiki was done eating, she pulled out a folded slip of paper from her Kimono and turned to the siblings.

"I get the strangest feeling I should know you two…did you send me this message? It says to meet you at the 'castle ruins' but I don't remember that place." Rukia asked, looking at the two souls.

"Yes we sent that message Rukia…look we mimicked the stlye of drawing you used to do for us, we figured you would get the message right away," the sister said.

"But still…why can't I remember you two?" Rukia asked, before a flash of images hit her in full force.

* * *

><p><p>

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><p>

_It was a rainy day in the Rukon district. A pair of young children were playing in the rain before they ran into a nearby building. Once inside, they were dried off by a certain women._

_"What were you two doing out there, you're soaking wet," Rukia said, drying the kids off._

_"But we wanted to come see you Rukia!" the older sibling complained._

_"Really? Well I was going to see you later anyway…I was planning on giving you names now," Rukia said, smiling down on the kids._

_Both of them started to cry, which surprised Rukia who quickly held her hands up, "You don't have to if you don't want to!"_

_The girl shook her head, "But we do want you to name us Rukia! We've always wanted that!"_

_"Okay then, I already have a few names picked out, if you want to hear them," Rukia said, before both the siblings jumped her._

* * *

><p><p>

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><p>

"Rukia are you okay?" the male sibling asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…but I remember you two now, you're the siblings who used to live around here when I was young," Rukia said, smiling at the siblings.

Both of them smiled at each other and then looked at Rukia, "Then you must remember our names right? You said you were going to name us since that is what parents do in the World of the Living with their children!"

Rukia frowned lightly, "You mean I didn't name you?"

Both siblings shook their heads, "No you never did Rukia."

Rukia frowned again and tried to remember, but all she got was an image of a horribly disfigured Soul Reaper with some sort of spirit controlling it. Along with that image came a splitting headache that had Rukia on the floor holding her head.

"Rukia are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't remember…where have I been all this time anyway?" the young Kuchiki asked.

The siblings shared a look before the man said, "You've been asleep Rukia. You've been sleeping for a very long time."

"I've been asleep?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"Yes, you've been sleeping, and now you've finally woken up," the girl said, hugging Rukia again.

The young Kuchiki frowned slightly, but didn't refuse the hug. Even though something at the edge of her mind was really bothering her. Down below the house though, a hooded figure looked at the building angrily. Her deep violet eyes were crossed, and a frown could barely be seen under the shadow cast from the hood. The women then turned and left, heading for the Shiba Manor, figuring that if anyone would help her it would be the 'Defenders of the Rukon District'.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile**

* * *

><p><p>

"All Squad Captains will submit a full damage report," Yamamoto ordered.

"The reishi covers 200 spirit miles in the east-west direction," Jushiro said.

"What of the victims?" Yamamoto asked, turning to Unohana.

"They seem to be encased in some type of stone. At this point we can't even tell if they are alive or dead…let alone a way to release them," the female Captain answered.

"What of Kurosutchi?" Yamamoto asked.

"He seems to have forgotten key facts about himself and his life. He is confused about facts he should know. I don't know what is causing it but we are working on it," Unohana answered.

Yamamoto nodded before turning to another Captain, "Captain Komamura, you fought an unknown intruder correct?"

The wolf Captain nodded, "Yes I did. She seemed to have intimate knowledge of our names and abilities, in addition to the reiatsu of a Captain."

"How is that possible?" Shunsui asked, not quite believing someone outside the Squads could have that power.

"I don't know. But she seemed to know Lieutenant Abarai quite well," Komamura added, turning to Byakuya.

The noble Captain just shook his head lightly, "We questioned the Lieutenant and he claims to have no knowledge of this woman. All he could say was that she looked like Captain Shiba and had similar powers."

"Where is Ichigo anyway? I haven't seen him since this started…" Jushiro said, wondering where exactly his former subordinate was.

"Unknown…no one has seen him since the attack," Komamura answered.

"This is so odd…an enemy attacks us, one of our Captains goes missing, and a women turns up who looks like him and has similar powers," Toshiro mused.

"Enough, a search party will be sent out immediately to find Captain Shiba and this intruder!" Yamamoto ordered. The other Captains nodded and set out to do their jobs.

* * *

><p><p>

**Elsewhere~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Darn it…where are you Ayumi? I had to miss a meeting because of you," Ichigo mused, running along one of the many paths that snaked through the Sereitai.

After reaching his Squad's barracks, Ichigo had lost track of his sister's reiatsu. He would have known if she had…God forbid…died, so it made sense that she was just hiding her presence for some reason. Ichigo didn't know why she would do that, but it did seem like she had gotten into a battle at some point from the ice on the walls around him.

**"Watch your feet King,"** Shiro suddenly said, right before Ichigo went flying face first into one of the walls as his foot slipped on a tile.

"Ow…what idiot left one of the tiles up like that?" Ichigo asked himself, dusting off his Haori.

**"You should have been watching your feet King…bad things happen when you don't," **Shiro said, between his hysterical laughter at Ichigo's fall.

_"Laugh it up albino-boy. I'll get you back for this some day,"_ Ichigo shot back, not in the mood to deal with his Hollow.

**"Ouch…that really hurt King. You think I want to be this pale? You never let me out to get any real sunlight!"**

_"Shut up Shiro, we both know that you can't get a tan."_

**"So? You don't have to crush my hopes like that!"**

**_"Can you both please stop arguing? We need to find Rukia and Ayumi remember?"_** Zangetsu butted in.

_"Of course Zangetsu…wait, an open tile! Do you think she hid in the sewers?"_ Ichigo suddenly said, getting a burst of inspiration from his fall.

**"Well where else could she be that would hide her reiatsu King? The Repentance Cell?" **Shiro pointed out.

Ichigo just ignored his Hollow and dived down the hole in front of him, immediately picking up on both Ayumi and Kon. He quickly took off in the direction he felt their powers from, soon running into his sister being healed by Hanataro.

"Ahh! Captain Shiba! I didn't do anything wrong I swear!" Hanataro yelled, worried since no Captain came down into the sewers unless they had something to do to a Squad 4 member.

"Oh calm down Hanataro. I'm just here for my sister. Thanks for healing her by the way," Ichigo said.

Hanataro frowned, "She's your sister? I mean the hair color is the same but I've never seen her before…"

Ichigo just nodded, "Yes she is my sister. She only recently became a Soul Reaper, which is why you haven't seen her before. Come on Ayumi, we need to find Rukia."

Ayumi nodded and stood up, turning towards the Squad 4 member as she did so, "Thanks for healing me Hanataro. I don't know if I would have lasted till this fool showed up."

Ichigo glared at Ayumi, while Hanataro laughed lightly, "Umm…your welcome. But should you really be talking about a Captain like that?"

"Don't worry about it, I've always messed with him like that, see you later Hanataro!" Ayumi called out, running off with Ichigo, Kon clinging to the Captain's shoulder.

"Bye I guess…" Hanataro called back.

While the two Kurosaki's ran along the tunnel Ichigo turned his head towards his sister, "What happened anyway?"

"You mean how did I end up down here? I was fighting Captain Komamura after running from Renji and Shuhei. His Bankai knocked me down here. They don't remember me at all Ichigo," Ayumi answered.

Ichigo frowned at that, "That's odd…they don't remember Rukia either, and Sumi thinks that Izuru is still the Lieutenant for my Squad. What I don't understand is how they could forget about you and Rukia but still remember me."

"It's possible that they forgot about me since they wouldn't know me if it weren't for Rukia. But that doesn't explain why they remember you, since you got your powers the same way I did," Ayumi pointed out.

"I know…it might be because in this timeline I've always had my powers. Rukia didn't bring me in as a Soul Reaper…I always have been. That's the only thing that really makes sense," Ichigo said, the time travel thing still giving him headaches.

"That hurt my head Ichigo…but it is the only thing that works. But let's worry about that later, we need to find Rukia," Ayumi said, jumping onto a ladder and climbing out of the sewer.

"I know that!" Ichigo shouted at his sister, while Kon sulked on his shoulder…completely ignored.

* * *

><p><p>

**Kuchiki Manor~**

* * *

><p><p>

After a long day spent looking for Ichigo and the intruder, Byakuya Kuchiki was finally back at his manor. One of his men was following the noble as he walked through his home. But Byakuya could have sworn he felt someone else's reiatsu, and he walked through several doors, only to find all the rooms empty. But one of them had a desk with several notebooks and a carving of a bunny on the desk. Byakuya could have sworn he remembered who drew it…but the name and face escaped him. So he went to his shrine and looked at Hisana's picture, something telling him that it should jog his memory.

"Ichigo! That picture is Rukia!" a voice called out from behind Byakuya.

The noble turned and saw Ichigo standing in his doorway with a stuffed animal on his shoulder and a woman who looked like him with longer hair. Byakuya frowned at that, but Ichigo spoke before he could.

"That's Hisana isn't it? Rukia showed me the picture once, saying that she whished she could have known her. You do remember that day right?" the younger Captain said.

"I don't know anyone by the name of 'Rukia' Shiba. Now why do you have the intruder with you and where have you been hiding all day?" Byakuya asked.

"You first Byakuya, how can you not remember Rukia? She is your stepsister! And Hisana's real sister!" Ichigo shot back.

Meanwhile, the man who had been with Byakuya earlier saw Ayumi standing in the doorway and moved to gather all the Soul Reapers in the manor. For his part, Byakuya himself just continued to stare at Ichigo, "I still don't remember anyone by that name. What game are you trying to play here Shiba?"

Ichigo just sighed, "I still don't understand how you could forget about Rukia! You told me yourself that Hisana wanted nothing more than to find her sister!"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at that…how dare this boy say anything about Hisana! Especially something that never happened with her. But he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that Ichigo was telling the truth. Before the noble could say anything though, a large group of Soul Reapers came in through both the other doors, all of them ignoring Ichigo and Byakuya and heading straight for Ayumi.

"Stand down men, she is under my protection!" Ichigo yelled, trying to use his position to his advantage.

"Ichigo…I don't think they will listen to you…" Ayumi said, backing back into the garden, only to have to jump as a familiar blade shot by her.

"Intruder! How dare you show your face here!" Renji yelled, swinging Zabimaru at the younger Kurosaki.

"Oh great, Renji again! You can't beat me Renji, besides you're not my enemy!" Ayumi yelled, drawing Togetsu.

"Stop talking like you know me!" Renji yelled back, bringing Zabimaru down on Togetsu.

"Ayumi move!" Ichigo yelled, sticking a hand on Zangetsu.

"Stay back Ichigo! I'll handle him myself!" Ayumi shouted, which coupled with Byakuya's hand on his shoulder made Ichigo stop. But he did swing around and look Byakuya in the eye, wondering what the noble was trying to do. Byakuya's face was unreadable, but his reiatsu signature gave him away…something was in conflict in the Captain's soul. Ichigo sighed and dropped his hand before going back to watching Ayumi.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ayumi yelled, swinging her blade down and sending an icy blast at Renji.

The redheaded Reaper jumped up and dodged the blast, but was hard pressed to keep up with Ayumi. Especially when the young Kurosaki yelled one word…"BANKAI!"

A large plume of white reiatsu shot up from Ayumi, and when the resultant smoke cloud cleared it showed her holding the single silver blade that was Suriasu Togetsu. Renji, typically, didn't care that Ayumi was in Bankai form and launched Zabimaru at her, which Ayumi blocked without any effort at all. She then jumped into the air, coming down on Renji while yelling, "Come on Renji! You have to remember! After all, you're the one who loves me!"

Renji couldn't believe his ears, but he didn't have much time to think on it as an image came into his head.

_'What do you mean you love me Renji? I thought that you didn't feel that way for anyone?"_ _a beautiful orange haired woman asked with an amazing smile on her face._

That image made Renji react to slowly to block Ayumi's attack, that proceeded to knock him through a wall. The other Soul Reapers in the courtyard then tried to move on Ayumi, but Byakuya and Ichigo together had enough authority to hold them back. The noble Captain then turned to Ichigo, "Hisana lived in the 78th district of South Rukon, Hanging Dog."

Ichigo nodded and left along with Ayumi, heading to the Shiba Manor for a quick stop to try and enlist Kaien's help.

* * *

><p><p>

**Later~**

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo and Ayumi ran up to the entrance to the Shiba Manor, the imposing building seeming…empty…without Rukia greeting them at the gate. As it is, a couple of guards were the only people there, and they quickly saluted, "Master Ichigo sir! Welcome back, Master Kaien has been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well I'm here now, can you let us know if anyone else comes by?" Ichigo asked, to which the men nodded before the twin Kurosaki's ran right past them.

It didn't take them long to find Kaien, who immediately raised his Zanpaku-to at Ayumi. Ichigo stuck his hand between the two, trying to defuse the situation.

"Ichigo…who exactly is that? I've never seen her before but she looks a lot like you," Kaien asked, refusing to drop his blade.

"She's my blood sister Kaien. Her name is Ayumi, and you have just forgotten about her. Does this name ring a bell though? Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked.

Kaien frowned, "No the name isn't familiar, though you are not the first person to tell me that name today. The other person is waiting to see you actually."

Ichigo frowned himself…who else could remember Rukia when Kaien and Byakuya didn't? But he followed his brother into the room, only to see a women about Rukia's height with a similar hairstyle (and color) standing and looking out a window.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked…before his jaw dropped as the woman turned around.

The woman had almost the exact same eyes as Rukia…just a slightly lighter shade. Her hair was the same color, and had the same bang hanging between her achingly familiar eyes. But the hair was slightly longer…and that coupled with the eyes told Ichigo who it was…he had just seen her picture at Byakuya's manor.

"Hisana!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *evil laugh*<strong>

**Nami: That was a mean cliffhanger right there...**

**Ichigo: HISANA!**

**Ayumi: I know! Where did she come from?**

**AN: You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?**

**Ichigo and Ayumi: Cruel...so very cruel...**


	11. Fade to Black, Part 3

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Not a whole lot to say up here. This is part 3 of FTB, and hopefully it is good enough for all of you.**

**Nami: You look bad...**

**AN: Well I had to fight my way in...they were not happy with the cliffhanger.**

**Ichigo: I agree with them.**

**Ayumi: Same here.**

**AN: So mean...**

**Ayumi and Ichigo: You deserve it.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes…Hisana Kuchiki, a women who had been dead since before he had reached the past was standing right in front of him.<p>

"I take it you are Ichigo Kurosaki correct?" Hisana asked, her voice softer than Rukia's.

Ichigo nodded, "How are you here Hisana? I thought you died years ago?"

Hisana shook her head slightly, "In a sense I did. But not in the way you think. Tell me, how did you get here in the first place?"

Ichigo frowned, "I used a diamond that Kisuke Urahara made, and it sent me and Rukia back in time. Why does that matter though?"

"You know that Aizen was building his own correct? Well he sent a man back with a prototype, after he found out that my sister had the Hogyoku put in her soul. At the time I was getting close to finding Rukia, but Aizen couldn't let me find her since Urahara likely wouldn't have gotten to her and inserted the Hogyoku into her soul. Aizen couldn't let that happen, so he steadily poisoned me until I was weak enough that he could fake my death. After that, Aizen's man used the diamond on me and pushed me forward until after Rukia met you," Hisana answered.

Ichigo looked extremely angry at that…Aizen destroyed Rukia's family! But he couldn't concentrate on that now, he needed to find Rukia. So he looked Hisana right in her achingly familiar eyes and said, "Can you lead me to where Rukia is right now? Or do you not know where she is?"

Hisana nodded, "I have found her, and the people who kidnapped her. But Rukia doesn't seem to remember anything, so she won't recognize you."

Ichigo nodded himself, "I was already prepared for that. I won't give up on her though…I can't give up on her."

"I'm glad Rukia found such a loyal man to marry. Come on, let's go save my sister," Hisana said with both a smile and a fierce look in her eyes…she hadn't seen Rukia in so long that she wouldn't give up on saving her.

Ichigo was shocked that Hisana knew so much about him, but he followed his sister-in-law out of the room, with Ayumi following behind the two.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

><p><p>

Rukia was sitting on the roof of the hut staring off into the distance. A light layer of mist surrounded her, and it wasn't exactly warm out. Oddly that didn't bother the young woman…in fact the cold felt oddly soothing to her. But she turned around when a noise announced the arrival of the woman from earlier.

"Rukia…can I join you?" she asked.

Rukia nodded, "Of course you can."

The woman smiled and skipped down the roof with a small blanket in her hands. She then sat down next to Rukia, turning to the older woman, "Is something wrong Rukia?"

Rukia just sighed, "I don't know…I feel like I haven't been to this town in years, but the air feels so familiar."

"Rukia…" the woman said softly.

"Don't worry, I will remember those names and give them to you. It's the least I can do after you waited for me all those years," Rukia said with a gentle smile on her face.

The woman looked on the verge of tears at that statement. Rukia just smiled again, before the woman said something.

"I'm so happy that you're back Rukia!"

Rukia would have smiled again but she was distracted as the sun rose and cleared away the mist. It also silhouetted a hill in the distance. For some reason that hill seemed extremely familiar to Rukia. As she looked at it, a flash of images flew through Rukia's head…all of them showing her standing on the hill with a tall man, who she didn't recognize.

"That hill…I remember it!" the young Kuchiki said, before moving to enter the hut and head for the hill.

"Rukia…" the younger woman murmured.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, back at the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya was sitting at his desk, trying to get some work done. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something…

_How could you forget Rukia? Hisana spent her whole life searching for her!_

Ichigo's words still haunted Byakuya. Why would he not be able to remember something that important? He could even remember that Hisana was searching for something…but he couldn't remember what.

_"You went to the Rukon district again today didn't you Hisana?" a younger Byakuya asked._

_"Yes I did, I'm sorry dear," Hisana replied, walking next to Byakuya._

_"I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried about your health."_

_"Don't worry Byakuya, I'm okay," Hisana said, putting on a brave face…before a coughing fit took over and she sank to her knees._

_"Hisana!" Byakuya said, obviously worried._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine dear," Hisana said softly._

_"You need to rest Hisana, you can't keep pushing yourself so hard," Byakuya said just as softly._

_"I know, but I am so close. I can't give up my search now," Hisana said, looking up at Byakuya with her deep violet eyes._

Byakuya frowned at the memory…Hisana was searching so hard for something…but what? He then stood up and moved to his bookcase, running his finger along the many books till he found Hisana's old journal. He flipped thorough the pages till one caught his eye.

_I'm so close to finding her. It should only be a matter of time now. I just hope that Rukia can forgive me for abandoning her all those years ago,"_ Hisana's elegant handwriting spelled out.

Byakuya's eyes widened on reading that…Ichigo had been telling the truth!

* * *

><p>For his part, Renji was sitting in a recovery room at the Squad 4 barracks, his shoulder bandaged up after being sent flying through several buildings.<p>

_Who was that girl? I feel like I should know her from somewhere…but I can't remember! And what was she talking about; I've never loved anyone before…_

Despite what his mind was telling him, Renji couldn't get the orange haired woman out of his head. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, but still…his head told him that she was an enemy, and a dangerous one at that. But his heart…

"You are so weak Renji, why didn't you use your Bankai?" a deep voice said from behind the Lieutenant, shaking Renji from his thoughts.

"Zabimaru? What are you doing here?" Renji asked in shock.

_"You are so pathetic Renji, not even worth being called a warrior,"_ the snake said.

"Have you forgotten everything we told you Renji? You are so pathetic," the baboon said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about? I don't remember anything like having a Bankai!" Renji protested, his mind still in a jumble from the woman's words.

* * *

><p><p>

"Are you sure this is the right direction Hisana?" Ichigo asked, carrying his sister-in-law on his back, much like he would do with Rukia.

"Yes I'm sure, the hut is only a little bit further," Hisana, said, her soft voice still throwing Ichigo off.

"I can sense Rukia's presence Ichigo, she was here," Ayumi said once the group stopped in front of an old building.

"This is the place, but I can't feel Rukia anywhere…" Hisana said, her weak powers still being enough to sense Rukia when she was close.

"I can't either…" Ichigo said, worrying that the kidnappers had caught on and moved Rukia somewhere else. But then he tried to focus on feeling Rukia's powers…and felt her somewhere in the distance. When the young Captain looked around, Ichigo saw a hill in the distance, and figured that was where Rukia had gone.

"Hisana, do you recognize that hill?" Ichigo asked, pointing at it.

Rukia's sister looked at the hill and nodded slightly, "Yes, I recognize it. There are three graves at the top of it. But I don't know why Rukia would go there."

Ayumi turned to Ichigo, "Didn't Rukia tell you that her and Renji had three friends die out here, and that they buried them on a hill?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes they did…it has to be that hill. I should have expected Rukia to remember something at least! Come on, let's go rescue her!"

Ayumi nodded, while Hisana climbed back on Ichigo's back…however awkward it made both of them feel. After a while running, they reached the top of the hill, and saw Rukia staring out into the distance.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, overjoyed at seeing his wife alive and un-harmed.

"Rukia!" Ayumi yelled also, nearly as happy as Ichigo was at seeing Rukia.

Hisana stayed silent, she wasn't exactly sure what to say…and she was just happy to see Rukia having grown into a beautiful woman. But the moment was ruined when Rukia turned to them, "Who are you people? How do you know my name?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, "What are you talking about Rukia? How can you not remember who I am?"

"And what about me Rukia? Don't you remember me?" Kon added from his perch on Ayumi's shoulder.

"I don't remember anyone with such a stupid hair color, or that weird creature on your shoulder," Rukia said back, entirely too cold.

"Weird creature…" Kon muttered, while Ichigo continued to stare at Rukia in shock.

"I warned you she might not remember you," Hisana said from beside Ichigo, sadly shaking her head.

"And who are you? How do you look so much like me?" Rukia asked, turning her cold violet eyes on Hisana.

"I don't expect you to remember me, but I'm Hisana Kuchiki, your sister Rukia," Hisana answered, her soft voice cutting through Rukia's anger.

"My sister? But I don't have a sister…" Rukia said, holding her head as a slight headache started to form.

"Come on Rukia, remember us! If anything you should remember Ichigo, he's your husband for God's sake!" Ayumi shouted out.

Rukia just looked to be in even more pain, but then two people appeared out of nowhere in front of her, a blonde woman and a man holding a scythe.

"Stay away from Rukia! You're only hurting her!" the woman yelled, moving towards Rukia while the man held his blade in a threatening way.

"Come on Rukia, fight it, you have to remember me! It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo yelled, moving forward while Ayumi covered Hisana.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…why does that name sound so familiar…" Rukia said, shaking the hand of the older sibling off her shoulder before walking forward.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki…you have to remember me, and Saki and Kai, our kids," Ichigo said, hoping the twin's names might help jog Rukia's memories.

Rukia's eyes widened on hearing that, "I have children? Saki…Kai…Ichigo…"

But after saying all the names she fell to her knees, a flash of images going through her head, all of them involving Ichigo in some way…and several involving twin babies, both of them smiling up at Rukia from in her arms.

"She actually had a family…" the man said quietly.

"I don't care! Rukia only needs us now, so leave Soul Reaper! Stop trying to tear us apart!" the woman yelled, after giving her brother a quick and deadly look.

The younger sibling nodded before teleporting behind Ichigo and swinging his scythe at the young Captain. Ichigo got Zangetsu out and blocked the swing, but the force behind it surprised him.

**"Concentrate King! This guy is no pushover!" **Shiro yelled, adding his own power into Ichigo's counter-swing.

**_"Listen to him Ichigo, we can't rescue Rukia as long as those two are here. And don't get hit by that scythe!"_** Zangetsu added.

Ichigo nodded, and swung his blade at the younger twin, but the man teleported in a black wave, appearing behind Ichigo. The orange haired Captain brought Zangetsu up and blocked the blow, but the scythe passed clean through Zangetsu and clipped Ichigo's hair.

"Watch out Ichigo!" Ayumi called out, as the man tried to get Ichigo from behind again.

Ichigo nodded, and launched a Getsuga at the man, but he dodged the attack. And when Ichigo looked towards Rukia, she was gone along with both of the twins. Ichigo dropped Zangetsu and fell to his knees… "Rukia…I couldn't save her…"

Ayumi and Hisana walked over to Ichigo, both of them sticking a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but we have to follow them, they can't have gotten far," Hisana said.

"I can't even sense Rukia…what do you expect me to do? If I can't find her neither of you will be able to," Ichigo said, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Come on, this isn't the brother I know!" Ayumi yelled, "The brother I know wouldn't give up so easily!"

Ichigo just shook his head and grabbed his fallen blade, before leaving the hill and going to sit in a ruined building. Ayumi and Hisana shared a look…despite only having just met; the two women had developed a quick bond. And they could both tell that Ichigo had seemingly lost his will to fight. The two women ran after Ichigo, trying to get him to move. But it was to no avail, the young Captain refused to move.

**"This is so pathetic King…did you give up after Byakuya beat you the first time? Did you give up after Aizen beat you? Or Grimmjow?"** Shiro asked, feeling odd that he was talking to Ichigo like this.

**_"Ichigo, your strength is your resolve to fight…don't let go of that or you will never rescue Rukia,"_** Zangetsu added.

Ichigo didn't say anything in response, but his inner world soon developed a massive rainstorm, a sure sign of how depressed he was.

**"Oh great, now it's a freaking hurricane in here! Stop moping King! You will never get the Queen back this way you wimp!"**

**_"Ichigo…you need to get your resolve back…no one other than Ayumi and Hisana remember Rukia, and neither of them are strong enough on their own to rescue her. You can't leave her alone with those two…they are extremely unstable."_**

_"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"_ Ichigo suddenly yelled at his two resident spirits, _"Do you think I don't know that Rukia needs me? I know that extremely well! But how do you expect me to find her like this huh?"_

**_"Byakuya and Renji should be able to help. Even if they are unwilling to help Ayumi they will listen to you, especially if you bring Hisana with you,"_** Zangetsu pointed out.

**"And don't forget Kaien and Sumi. Heck, bring your whole Squad in on it!"** Shiro added.

_"I don't know…how much will they actually help me?"_

**_"You can only try Ichigo. And even if they don't help, you can't give up like this."_**

**"I agree with the old man…it's just sickening to see you like this, even for me. So get out there and find Rukia, before I take over and do it for you!"**

_"Not going to happen Shiro!"_ Ichigo yelled back, his determination back in full force.

Ayumi and Hisana meanwhile almost ran into Ichigo's back, since he had suddenly stopped. But when he turned around they saw a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"Let's go find Rukia!" the young Captain yelled.

Ayumi nodded fiercely, while Hisana smiled lightly at how loyal Ichigo was. But before they could move, a voice called out from behind them, "Stop intruder! And you too Captain Shiba! You need to explain why you are helping her!"

The small group turned around to see Toshiro standing on a pillar of rock with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him…

* * *

><p><p>

**AN: Well there was the chapter. Hopefully the explanation for Hisana worked...but let's be honest here, unless I had her fake her death or something, this is the only way that would work. Don't kill me for the cliffhanger from the last chapter please. Hopefully I can have another one up soon.**

**Ichigo: RUKIA!**

**Ayumi: My ears...**

**Nami: My head...**

**AN: Why me?**

**Hisana: Why am I here?**


	12. Fade to Black, Part 4

**A/N: Well here is the last part of FTB. I don't have much to say up here, so please R&R.**

**Ichigo: Finally, now Rukia can come back.**

**Hisana: I can agree with that.**

**Ayumi: Same here.**

**Nami: I agree too...and Skywalker doesn't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled, looking up at the diminutive Captain.<p>

"That's Captain Hitsugaya. Now explain why you are helping the intruder Shiba," Toshiro shot back.

"She's my sister not an intruder! I need her help to find Rukia anyway!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia? I don't know who that is…and if that women really is your sister Shiba, then you have betrayed the Soul Society," Toshiro said, drawing Hyorinmaru.

"Wait Captain, I want to fight him!" Ikkaku yelled, jumping down at Ichigo, only for Ayumi to block his blade.

"Not so fast Baldy, you have to get through me first!" the young Kurosaki yelled.

"Okay then, show me what you've got!"

With that shout, the two Reapers started to exchange blows, Ayumi going Shikai and using both of her blades to counter Ikkaku's sword and sheath. While they were doing that, Ichigo jumped up at Toshiro, clashing blades with the young Captain. As both of their Haori's flapped in the wind, the two Captain's released their Shikai's.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu!"

After that, it was just a blur of afterimages as the two Captains shun-po'ed towards each other, only showing up for a split-second at most as they clashed blades. Hisana watched all of this with wide eyes, unable to believe the amount of power in front of her. But then, she saw a blast of white icy power fly past her and at Toshiro, while a dark blue crescent flew towards Ikkaku. It turned out that Ichigo and Ayumi were setting their opponents up for a sneak attack, and it worked on Ikkaku, while Toshiro dodged. The white haired Captain then launched a golden rope of Kido energy at Ayumi, tying her to a tree while Ichigo attacked him. The two Captains went back to exchanging blows, while Ayumi struggled to break free of her bonds.

But the next thing Ayumi knew, a flash of red hair appeared in front of her, before she fell from the tree, the golden Kido broken. Ayumi was caught before she could hit the ground though, by a very familiar Lieutenant.

"Renji!" Ayumi yelled, looking up at the red-haired Soul Reaper…and her face going as red as his hair when she realized he was holding her.

Renji was about to say something back, when he was punched in the jaw by a fiercely blushing Ayumi, who held her hand as it throbbed with pain.

"What was that for?" Renji yelled.

"For grabbing me like that! And you have such a hard head!" Ayumi yelled back, nursing her sore hand.

"It's not like I wanted to grab you there! You didn't give me much choice!" Renji shouted at Ayumi, blushing just as much.

"Then you shouldn't have done it!"

"I told you I didn't want to!"

"I don't care!"

Ichigo and Toshiro stopped their fight to watch, both of the Captains stunned to see Ayumi and Renji arguing like a married couple. And Ichigo _was_ married, so he knew what it was like. So did Hisana, who was wondering who Renji was.

"Umm…Ayumi can't this wait till later," Ichigo said.

"Huh? Oh right, why are you here anyway Renji?" Ayumi asked.

"I came to rescue you, what's it look like. My mind tells me you are an enemy, but my heart says I should know you…and I can't get your face out of my head! How is that possible?" Renji yelled, more to himself than Ayumi, who had gone back to blushing.

Ichigo for his part just sighed, before turning to Toshiro, "I'm sorry Toshiro, but I can't let you keep us here, we need to leave now."

"I can't let you do th…" Toshiro started, before a massive wave of reiatsu disintegrated all the ice from Ayumi and Toshiro's attacks.

The source of the power became readily apparent as the remaining Captains marched up the hill, led by Yamamoto himself.

"Captain Shiba! You are treading on thin ice right now!" Yamamoto yelled at Ichigo.

"I can't go with you Head-Captain, I need to rescue Rukia first!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Don't even think of running traitor!" Soi-Fon yelled, before a bunch of Stealth Force soldiers appeared around the group.

Ichigo and Ayumi raised their blades and prepared to jump at the SF soldiers, but they heard a shout come from above that stopped them, "Scream, Benihime!"

With that shout, a red blast of energy came down and knocked all the Stealth Force soldiers aside, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. Once the dust cleared it revealed Kisuke standing at its center, his old Captain's Haori back on.

"Kisuke Urahara…what a surprise," Yamamoto said.

"You!" Soi-Fon yelled, running forward her hand on her Zanpaku-to.

But she was stopped as another familiar face appeared.

"Lady Yoruichi!" the small Captain yelled.

"I'll handle things here Ichigo, you go find Rukia," Kisuke said.

Ichigo nodded, and picked up Hisana again while Ayumi and Renji followed him off the hill.

"Wait!" Soi-Fon called out, but Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You all came out here for one intruder and a rouge Captain…that doesn't seem odd in the slightest does it? Have you ever wondered why it was so important to you? And you must feel you are forgetting something correct?" Yoruichi asked.

All the Captains (excepting Yamamoto) shared a look at that…they had been having odd feelings lately.

"I can explain all of this actually…it started when I was head of the Department of Research and Development," Kisuke said, starting to explain what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who is this Rukia person you are so desperate to save anyway?" Renji asked as the group ran through the Rukon district.<p>

"For the love of God…you still don't remember her?" Ayumi yelled back, not even bothering to stop, "Think Renji, it can't be that hard, even with your tiny brain!"

Renji glared at Ayumi for the tiny brain comment, but tried to remember something…anything…to do with this Rukia person. It was then that he got a flash of images in his head…all of them of a short woman who strongly resembled the one on Ichigo's back.

"Rukia!" the Lieutenant suddenly shouted out.

Ayumi smiled, her face hidden from view, and said, "Good, pineapple head finally remembered her."

Renji glared at her again, but now that he could remember Ayumi…he started blushing as red as his hair. He could remember just what he felt about the younger Kurosaki…and it was something of a revelation to say the least. But not once did the group stop running until they reached the Sereitai. Once there, the group stopped for a second to try and get a bead on Rukia's reiatsu.

"Darn it, I can't feel her anywhere!" Ayumi yelled.

"Let me try and feel her spirit ribbon," Ichigo suggested, concentrating on the soothing presence that he associated with Rukia. Soon enough he located her, being carried on the back of the younger twin into Mayuri's lab.

Ichigo's head shot up, and he moved to jump towards where Rukia was. But Hisana grabbed his arm first, "Don't leave me here Ichigo, I need to be there with my sister."

Ichigo just shook his head, "I can't let you come with me, it's too dangerous."

Hisana shook her own head, "You can't leave me here, I need to be there with Rukia. She might recognize me along with you."

"But…" Ichigo started, before Ayumi slapped the back of his head.

"Oh shut up already Ichigo! Just take her with us, we can't wait any longer!" Ayumi yelled.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and nodded, letting Hisana back on his back, and setting off towards Mayuri's tower.

* * *

><p>"It's time brother…now we can finish what we started so that Rukia will only have us," the sister said, staring at Mayuri's machine.<p>

"Yes sister, we will be the only ones in Rukia's life," the man said, moving towards the machine.

But then they heard Rukia say something, "Who was that man back there? Why did I recognize him?"

The two twins shared a look before the brother kneeled down next to Rukia, "It doesn't matter Rukia, he can't take you back to the Soul Reapers."

Rukia frowned at that, "Back to the Soul Reapers? You mean I was a Soul Reaper?"

The twins shared another look before the sister completely lost it, "NO! Why do the Soul Reapers have to ruin everything!"

A wave of dark energy shot out from her, the older twin absolutely seething with anger. Her power shot out of the building, the dark energy bursts teleporting buildings all over the Sereitai. One of those buildings fell on a certain clown-faced Captain, killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his group watched as this went on, trying to get to the tower. But a large amount of debris dropped down in front of them. Ayumi ran forward to try and stop it, but Renji jumped in front of her.<p>

"Let me handle this, Roar Zabimaru!" the Lieutenant yelled.

"You idiot get back here!" Ayumi yelled herself, as Renji's Shikai proved unable to stop it.

"Don't worry…Bankai!" Renji said, a flash of red energy enveloping him. When the resulting smoke cloud cleared it revealed Renji with his massive Bankai curled around him, "Hihio, Zabimaru."

Ichigo and Ayumi couldn't believe that Renji managed to pull that off, but then they found themselves swept up as Renji carried them along on Zabimaru.

"Zabimaru can be used to take us places too," Renji gloated to which the Kurosaki's responded by simply yelling, "WE KNOW!"

Renji flinched back, and proceeded to carry them along towards the tower. The group soon had an even larger pile of debris fall towards them though. Renji stopped on a tower and shot Zabimaru forward, the massive bone-snake carrying Ayumi, Ichigo and Hisana. Ayumi stepped forward and held Togetsu up, "Bankai!"

With a massive flash of white light, the debris was obliterated, and Ayumi came out of the smoke in her Bankai outfit, "Suriasu Togetsu!"

Ichigo and Hisana watched this as they flew towards the tower, soon blowing a hole in the wall. They saw the sister enveloped in black reiatsu, while the brother and Rukia were standing in the corner. As soon as the group realized who was there, Rukia stepped forward.

"Rukia wait…" the sister said sadly as Rukia watched past her.

Rukia just ignored her and stepped forward, "Soul Reapers tell me your names."

"Ayumi Kurosaki," Ayumi answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said.

"Hisana Kuchiki," Hisana said, even though she wasn't a Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo…ahhh!" Rukia yelled, as her head started to hurt again. She got more flashes of the man in front of her…and it was overwhelming her.

"You stupid Soul Reapers! Rukia should have never joined you! Brother, we need to do it now!" the sister yelled, a massive blast of power knocking Rukia back.

"Are you sure…Rukia will disappear forever," the brother said.

At his sister's silence, he stepped forward, the two merging with a screaming Rukia. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Rukia…but it wasn't Rukia at the same time…her hair was different, she was taller, and her clothes were more like the twins. But more than anything else it was the eyes…her beautiful violet eyes were replaced by soulless lavender orbs, with a snake-like slit in the middle.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, before the horrifying visage in front of him stepped over to Mayuri's device and took the plant off of her scythe before jamming it into the control panel. It started up the device, sending hundreds of the snake like things out.

Including larger ones that shot out the pure white reishi, which blasted the already damaged Sereitai even more. Rangiku and Shuhei barely dodged the blasts, meeting up with Toshiro and the other Captains.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled.

"The machine is out of control. We have to reach the lab and stop it," Kisuke said.

But the monster that had formed out of the reishi launched more of the snakes at the group. Yamamoto took a lightning bolt for the group before jumping up and summoning his Shikai. He shot out a blast of fire, cutting one of the arms off the monster, at which point Yamamoto turned back to the group.

"All Captains destroy that device!" the aging Captain yelled.

The group nodded and launched forward. Toshiro and his group ran up first, blasting a group of the snakes. Jushiro and Shunsui summoned their respective Shikai's and cut clean through several of the larger ones, destroying them. Toshiro launched Hyorinmaru at another group of the smaller ones, freezing them in a block of ice.

"Growl, Heniko!" Rangiku yelled, the resulting cloud of ash shredding several of the snakes.

But another group of them closed in on her, only for Shuhei to jump up, "Reap, Kazehshini!"

With a flash of green light, twin blades shot out and severed the heads of all the snakes. But the weaker Reapers were soon grabbed by more of the seemingly never-ending wave of enemies.

"Rangiku, Shuhei!" Toshiro yelled.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled before he was knocked aside.

But a shout came from out of nowhere, along with a burst of blue reiatsu, "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!"

With that, a wave of water shot through the snakes holding Toshiro's group up, freeing all of them. Kaien and Sumi then ran into view, Kaien holding his blue trident and Sumi her flaming red blade. But they were all distracted as a massive pillar of yellow power shot up behind them, along with crazed laughter. The source was readily apparent as Kenpachi jumped up and slashed through a large number of the snakes.

* * *

><p>"Rukia fight it!" Ichigo yelled, as he jumped forward to attack Rukia.<p>

Rukia remained silent and used her scythe to force Ichigo back, before Ayumi jumped in to fight too. But with one clash between the scythe and Togetsu, Ayumi heard a dark voice in her head… **"Let me handle this Queen!"**

With that Ayumi dropped her blade and clutched her head, not able to do anything else. It felt like something was trying to take over her body, and there was little the young Kurosaki could do about it.

"Ayumi!" Ichigo yelled, before he was forced to intercept Rukia from attacking Ayumi. He recognized what his sister was going through, and he couldn't let Rukia attack her.

"Ayumi!" Renji yelled this time, unnaturally worried. He couldn't realize why he was so worried, but he used Zabimaru to keep the snakes off of Ayumi.

For his part, Ichigo struggled to fight off Rukia without hurting her, but she kept pushing him back. His hand was cut open by the latest attack, and it left him very weak in that arm.

_"That man…if we shear his memories Rukia will be forgotten for good…yes, and then Rukia will be all ours forever,"_ Rukia said, her voice a blend of the twins voices.

"You darn fools! You can't just take away memories like that! Renji's soul remembered Ayumi, and Rukia will remember me!" Ichigo yelled, jumping forward to attack again.

* * *

><p>"Darn it, that thing is just to big…" Jushiro said, as the group of Captains gathered together, along with Kaien and Sumi.<p>

"We have to get past it to get to the device. We need to work harder to stop it!" Kisuke said.

"And how do you propose to do that Kisuke," Yoruichi pointed out.

Before Kisuke could answer an arm was lopped off the monster by a burst of yellow reiatsu, the source of said attack readily apparent as they heard Kenpachi shouting in the distance.

"Kenpachi's back," Jushiro said, watching the carnage.

Then they were distracted again as Byakuya appeared and used Senbonzakura to build a tunnel of pink blades past the monster.

"Impressive," Kisuke said.

"I will go first," Byakuya said.

"Good luck Captain Kuchiki," Kisuke said.

Byakuya nodded and shot forward, while the remaining Captains were attacked by more of the snakes. They fought there way out, and then moved on the monster…

"Rukia fight it!" Ichigo yelled again, as Zangetsu was locked with the scythe.

But Rukia just forced her blade through Ichigo's, almost slicing his head off. Ichigo jumped back from Rukia who was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of black reiatsu. When a break opened in the cloud, Rukia was revealed…but she only had black pits in place of her eyes. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then Rukia vanished, using the twin's teleportation ability. Ichigo couldn't see where she was, but Renji did.

"She's behind you!" the red-haired Lieutenant yelled.

Ichigo saw Rukia behind him, with the scythe hovering over his neck.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro," Byakuya said, a series of golden bars hitting Rukia, who collapsed to the ground.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled, looking around to see where Hisana was…but the older Kuchiki woman was nowhere in sight.

"Move aside Captain Shiba, I need to finish this myself for Hisana," Byakuya said, moving forward.

"No, Rukia is still in there! Let me get her out!" Ichigo yelled.

Said Reaper was managing to break the Kido by using an overwhelming amount of her black power.

"She's turning into a hollow…it's too late to save her…" Renji said, looking over at Ayumi who had collapsed to her knees, barely able to keep her own Hollow under control.

"NO! I won't give up on her!" Ichigo yelled.

Byakuya frowned at him, but knew why Ichigo was doing this, "Okay then, I will allow you to handle this Captain Shiba."

With that, the noble Captain moved off, allowing Ichigo to step forward. Rukia broke the last of the Kido bonds, and raised her scythe, ready to strike.

"This time I will give you my powers Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, charging at Rukia, Zangetsu raised and ready.

The two collided, and with a flash of blood, Zangetsu stuck out of Rukia's chest.

"What is he doing?" Renji yelled from his spot by the device.

But they saw a blast of blue light, before Rukia fell forward, separated from the twins. Seeing that, Renji and Byakuya stepped forward, both using their Bankai's on the device, utterly obliterating it.

Ichigo was standing by Rukia, who looked up at him, "Ichigo…I'm sorry you had to go through all that…"

Ichigo just laughed lightly, before hugging Rukia tightly. But she looked over his shoulder to see Renji running toward Ayumi, who was just now struggling to her feet.

"Ayumi!" Renji yelled, finally remembering her completely.

Ayumi smiled slightly at him…but was not expecting when he kissed her flat on the lips. At first Ayumi fought it…but it didn't last long. Ichigo and Rukia looked away, only to see Hisana walking slowly out towards Byakuya…who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hisana?" Byakuya asked, wondering if he was seeing things.

"Yes, it is me Byakuya," Hisana said softly, before Byakuya ran up to her, loosing all pretense of noble honor to run to his 'dead' wife.

While the joyus reunions were happening, Rukia ran up to the twins, who were barely able to move.

"No, you two can't die yet!" Rukia yelled.

"We're sorry Rukia, but we just wanted to be with you," the sister said weakly.

"Please forgive us Rukia, we don't know what came over us," the brother said.

"No it wasn't your fault…I should never have left you…I remembered your names now…Homura and Shizuku," Rukia said, holding their hands.

"Homura…" the sister said.

"Shizuku," the brother said.

They then smiled up at Rukia before both of them passed out.

"Homura, Shizuku! Don't die, you can't die!" Rukia yelled, shaking both of the twins, tears running from her eyes as the others looked on sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! At least this one isn't as bad. On another note, quick poll...who wants the twins to live? I am leaning that way, but I want to know what people think.<strong>

**Ayumi: I don't know what just happened...**

**Renji: I don't know why I did that...**

**Nami: I do!**

**AN: Same here...  
><strong>


	13. Recon of Hueco Mundo

**A/N: Well...sorry it took so long to get this out. I hit a major spate of writers block...and this is the result. And this chapter isn't even that long...I'm really sorry about that. I hope people still review though, since I need them to keep up writing.**

**Ichigo: About darn time.**

**AN: Shut it...**

**Rukia: I agree with him...**

**Nami: Same here.**

**AN: Why me?**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rukia…are you okay in there?" Ichigo asked, standing outside their bedroom.<p>

"Please go away Ichigo…I want to be alone right now," Rukia's voice came from behind the locked door.

Ichigo sighed heavily…Rukia hadn't left that room since Homura and Shizuku had died. To be completely honest he was really worried about her…Rukia had never locked herself up like this. But he wouldn't force the issue unless Rukia stayed in there too long.

"Okay then…I'll be back later Rukia," Ichigo said, walking back out into the hallway.

"Thank you…" Rukia said softly, holding her legs to her chest on their bed.

As Ichigo walked back into the hallway of the Shiba manor, he was met by Ayumi and Renji. After the battle, those two had given up on denying their feelings…and it still felt awkward for the young Captain. On one hand he wanted to punch Renji's face in for dating his sister…on the other hand though, Renji was his best friend, and it was better that he was with Ayumi than anyone else.

"Any luck at getting Rukia out of there?" Ayumi asked, walking forward.

Ichigo shook his head in response, "No…she still won't leave that room."

"I've never seen Rukia like this…those twins deaths must have really hit her hard," Renji added.

"I know…I don't know what I can do to get her out…I don't want to force her after all," Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair.

Ayumi patted her brother on his shoulder, "Don't worry…Rukia just needs some time alone. I'm sure she'll come out soon. For now, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see…" Ayumi said cryptically.

Ichigo frowned at his sister…she knew just the right ways to get under his skin and it was extremely annoying. But he followed her anyway…only to get a fist to his face.

"What were you thinking you idiot!" a very angry Kaien yelled with Sumi wincing in the background.

"OW! What was that for?" Ichigo yelled back glaring at his brother.

"You could have gotten Rukia killed, that's what you did!"

"What else did you expect me to do? It was the only way to get the Hollow out of her soul!"

"You could have found another way!"

"Will you two stop yelling…your going to wake up the twins," Ayumi said, having left the room before the yelling started to get Saki and Kai.

Ichigo immediately shut up and walked over to his kids, taking both of them from his sister. And it gave him an idea…

"Hey, follow me guys…I think I just figured out how to get Rukia to leave the room," Ichigo said, carefully heading for his room.

The group followed him, wondering what exactly the young Captain was planning. When they reached the door, Ichigo suppressed his reiatsu to the point where it was barely there…and the rest of the group realized what he was planning so they followed suit. The twins obviously had no idea what was going on, so their bright light continued shining.

In the bedroom, Rukia felt the descent in power and wondered what was going on…but then her head shot up when she felt Saki and Kai. She leapt up from the bed and practically ran for the door, flinging it open. Standing in front of her was Ichigo, holding both of the twins. And behind him were Ayumi, Kaien, Sumi, and Renji. All of them looked extremely relieved that Rukia had actually left the room.

"Wait…why are you guys all out here?" Rukia asked, walking up to the group.

"We were worried about you! What did you think was the reason Rukia?" Ayumi replied, glaring slightly at the shorter Reaper.

"You were worried…" Rukia echoed, frowning slightly.

It was Ichigo's turn to frown, "Of course we were worried…you haven't left that room since we got here yesterday. Not to mention you refused to talk to anyone…not even me!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo…until she realized he was telling the truth. The young Reaper had cut herself off from everyone else…and she hadn't thought about how it was hurting them. She hung her head slightly, which made Ichigo soften his glare and hand over Saki to Rukia. That got the short Soul Reaper's spirits back up…since her daughter was smiling up at her…obviously happy to be back home.

Rukia smiled down on Saki, and moved back to the bed, laying down with the sleepy baby. Ichigo soon joined her with Kai, with the rest of the group giving them some much-needed privacy. But as it turned out, the two Reapers were just happy to be alone…and were still so exhausted from their battle that they soon fell asleep…with Saki and Kai safely tucked into their cribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Man! This is such a waste of my time! There's nothing here but sand!<em> Grimmjow thought angrily kicking said sand.

"Will you calm down…it's a miracle every Hollow in Hueco Mundo hasn't attacked us yet," a just as annoyed Kusaka said, walking into view.

"Yeah right…I've lived here my whole life…they would run before attacking us," Grimmjow shot back.

"And I've been here more recently than you…so your point is? The Hollows have become much more violent since Aizen has arrived," Kusaka said, glaring daggers at the Arrancar in front of him.

The truth of the matter is that Grimmjow and Kusaka had been at each other's throats ever since they were sent on this stupid mission in the first place. Since Grimmjow was an Arrancar and blended in well in Hueco Mundo it was decided to send him in to scout out Aizen's forces. But since Kusaka had been in the Hollow Realm more recently, he was sent with Grimmjow…supremely annoying the blue-haired Arrancar who much preferred working alone.

"Make yourself useful and tell me something…do you have any idea where Aizen's base is?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

Kusaka frowned at him, "Of course not! If Aizen had found me, I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Well then…that shows why I was sent first, since I actually do know where Los Noches is! Now follow me ice-boy," Grimmjow ordered, using his rank to his advantage…even if he was back in his old Arrancar outfit.

Kusaka cursed in every language he knew under his breath…but continued following Grimmjow, since it at least appeared like the former Espada knew what he was doing.

_"**I don't like working with him Kusaka…he may be on our side…but his thirst for bloodshed disgusts me,"**_ Hyorinmaru said, his deep voice echoing in Kusaka's head.

_"Oh I agree with you Hyorinmaru…but what choice do we have? The Soul Society put us under his command…and we have to put up with that, even if we don't like it,"_ Kusaka replied.

**_"I know…but I still don't like it…that and the fact we haven't run into any Hollow higher than a Menos Grande yet…the Adjucha's and Vasto Lordes would have jumped at a chance to eat souls as powerful as we are,"_** Hyorinmaru added before going silent.

Kusaka sighed heavily before saying under his breath, "I know Hyorinmaru…trust me I know…"

"HEY! Keep up iceman!" Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder as Kusaka started to fall behind.

"Coming darling!" Kusaka shouted back in the most feminine voice he could manage.

Grimmjow just glared daggers at Kusaka…for once not able to come up with a comeback. The scarred Soul Reaper just wore a grin on his face, finally managing to one-up the arrogant Arrancar.

_Man…it feels nice to be able to take life so carefree again…it's just like the old days with Toshiro…aside from annoying Arrancars anyway_, Kusaka thought, still grinning at the back of Grimmjow's head.

But said Arrancar held his hand up to stop Kusaka, since they had reached the point where they could see Los Noches in the distance. And Kusaka's jaw dropped when he saw the massive white fortress, gleaming in the moonlight.

"That's Los Noches? How did Aizen ever manage to build something so big without the Soul Society noticing," Kusaka asked no one in particular.

"Don't ask me how he did it…I didn't bother myself with that type of thing when I was an Espada. All I know is that it is much further away than it looks…how's your Shun-po?" Grimmjow asked.

"Excellent…why do you ask?" Kusaka asked back…before Grimmjow vanished in a flash of Sonido.

_Darn it…we have to run all the way over there?_ Kusaka thought angrily, before he too vanished, charging after Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia was standing at the top of the hill that held her friends graves. But there was two new markers…Homura and Shizuku. Considering that this hill was where they had died defending her, Rukia felt it was appropriate to bury them here. She held the note that Homura had given her to her chest…sadly reminiscing on the twins. But Rukia heard someone coming up from behind her, and turned around to see Ichigo and Ayumi standing at the other end of the hill.<p>

"Ayumi…Ichigo…what are you two doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Coming to say goodbye…I'm heading back to the World of the Living now," Ayumi answered.

Rukia frowned, "Then why did you come here last…shouldn't you have said goodbye to Renji last?"

Ayumi blushed heavily at that… "Well…I did…but he didn't want me to go…"

Ichigo laughed at his sister, "Man…you aren't used to this yet are you? Don't worry, it gets better after a while."

Ayumi responded by punching Ichigo in the back of his head, "Oh shut up…its not like you didn't have the same problems at one point. In any case…Rukia, I need to go now, keep an eye on my idiot brother won't you?"

Rukia nodded, as Ayumi disappeared in a flash, leaving only Rukia and a sore Ichigo on the hill. The two just stood in silence for a while, until they finally decided to leave the hill. And all the memories of that painful day…when Rukia's best friends had died defending her. And the day when they came back…only to die again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man…you weren't joking…about …how…far…it…was…" Kusaka said, panting heavily as he and Grimmjow took a break.<p>

"Why did you think I was joking? Aizen doesn't want anyone getting near his fortress, so if you don't have authorization you can't reach it quickly," Grimmjow shot back, seemingly not even tired.

"Then shouldn't it not be a problem for you?" Kusaka angrily replied, finally getting his breath back.

Grimmjow just scoffed at him, "I never existed in this timeline remember? For all I know the new Espada Number Six could be woman."

"Whatever…should we get moving again?" Kusaka asked, standing back up.

"Of course, we need to get closer to truly get an idea of how many people Aizen has so far," Grimmjow replied, Sonidoing into the distance.

_I really don't like him…_ Kusaka thought again.

**_"On that…I am in full agreement with you…" _**Hyorinmaru added.

Shaking his head slightly, Kusaka shot off after Grimmjow again, but soon stopped, as the Espada was not moving. Naturally this was odd since they hadn't gone all that far.

"Why are we stopping? Los Noches is still so far away," Kusaka asked warily.

"Can't you see what is in front of us?" Grimmjow shot back.

"What are you talking about…" Kusaka replied, but then he noticed the sand in front of them swirling around.

Soon enough, a massive Hollow made of the ubiquitous sand formed in front of the two men. It was obviously a guardian of Los Noches…but one that Kusaka wasn't expecting.

"That would be the guardian that Aizen had made…never bothered learning his name though," Grimmjow answered, before firing a Cero at the things head.

The red blast shot clean through the sand monsters head…but it quickly re-formed. Grimmjow scowled at the guardian and fired Cero after Cero at it…but none of them seemed to be working. Naturally that just frustrated the former Espada, who was quickly loosing his patience.

"OH WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" the blue-haired Arrancar yelled.

Kusaka shook his head, before unsheathing Hyorinmaru.

"Let me handle this," the young Reaper said, releasing his blade and shooting a wall of ice at his opponent.

It froze the massive sand Hollow, and with it a block of ice, Grimmjow's next Cero blew it apart…and this time it didn't re-form. But as soon as Kusaka sheathed his blade, the sound of clapping came from behind the rubble that was the sand Hollow. The two men turned to the sound, and saw a woman with long purple hair standing in front of them. She was wearing the typical Arrancar uniform, but cut in much the same style as the current Number Three wore hers…albeit with less…expansive…features.

"Bravo…it seems that Aizen relies too much on the fear factor…the average Hollow would run away from his guardian," the woman said, staring at Grimmjow and practically ignoring Kusaka.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked warily sticking his hand over Pantera.

The woman looked at the Former Espada like he was an idiot, "I'm Satori Hamana…the Number Six Espada...how could you not know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Yes...we finally get the new Number Six. I am trying to go with someone who is the polar opposite of Grimmjow (without being Ulquiorra 2.0) and thus we get Satori. You'll see what I mean later on. And in case anyone wonders...next up is the Arrancar Arc. Hence the scouting mission. Please review...I know the chapter was short...but reviews truly do help me write.<strong>

**Nami: Wimp.**

**AN: Very funny...**

**Grimmjow: YOU REPLACED ME WITH A WOMAN?**

**AN: Yes...get over yourself.**

**Kusaka: That sounded nothing like me...**

**AN: Well I have to improvise...we don't have much of your personality to work with...**

**Kusaka: ...**

**AN: Well...in any case...hopefully I can have another chapter up soon...we shall see...and please no flames over Kusaka's personality...I really don't have much to work with here...**


	14. Battle in the Sands and the Heart

**A/N: Well...again a long wait. Sorry, but I have been having real problems with writing lately for whatever reason. Probably doesn't help that I was forced into taking Bleach Authors down...darn people playing mod...**

**Nami: I'm still ticked off about that.**

**AN: You're not the only one.**

**Ichigo: Oh get over yourself.**

**Nami: You're just happy you don't have to do it anymore!**

**Ichigo: Shut it...and Skywalker doesn't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"The Number Six Espada is…a…WOMAN!" Grimmjow yelled, not believing his eyes.<p>

"Well…you did jinx yourself by saying it could be a woman," Kusaka pointed out sarcastically.

"Shut up Iceman! Now then, are you going to fight me or not, Espada Number Six?" Grimmjow asked, practically spitting out the number.

Satori cocked her head to the side, her large violet eyes (_her eyes look like Kuchiki's… _Kusaka thought_)_ silently observing Grimmjow.

"Are you that eager to fight me Arrancar? Shouldn't someone as powerful as you already be a member of Lord Aizen's Army?" the new Espada asked.

Grimmjow just growled back, "The name is Grimmjow! And I have no use for being in that fools army!"

That got a rise out of Satori, who said, "Fool? Lord Aizen could kill you with a flick of his wrist. But since you are not worthy of his notice I will do it myself."

"Oh really…look here why don't you!" Grimmjow yelled back, showing off his Espada tattoo.

"An Espada tattoo? How could you have that? And that disgusting Aaroniero is the Number Nine Espada," Satori said, shocked to see the tattoo.

"Wait, I'm not the Number Nine! I used to be the Number Six!" Grimmjow shouted, before looking down to his tattoo…which indeed was now a number nine. That reflected his new Soul Reaper position, so maybe that is why it was there.

Satori actually laughed at that, "You? The former Number Six? Hate to break it too you kitty, I'm the Number Six and always have been."

At the word 'kitty' Grimmjow finally snapped and launched at Satori, bringing his blue hilted blade down on her purple hilted one. He just kept slashing at the Espada, not able to push her back.

"Really, is that all you have? I would have thought better of an Arrancar…but you are only ranked Number Nine after all," Satori said, blocking another swing from Grimmjow.

"I AM NOT NUMBER NINE!" Grimmjow yelled back, putting more force into his blows and started to push Satori back.

Said Espada noticed that whatever else he was, this 'Grimmjow' was a strong fighter. She may actually have to use Cero on him. And she so loathed killing, just like her friend Neliel.

"Gran Rey Cero," Satori said, a purple glow starting to form on the tip of her Zanpaku-to.

Grimmjow naturally knew what was coming, so he quickly Sonidoed out of the line of fire. The massive purple Cero missed him because of that, but Satori wasn't about to give up. She tracked down Grimmjow and started to attack him this time. Unfortunately for Grimmjow he wasn't as good a defensive fighter as an offensive one. It didn't help that Satori's blade cut through his Hierro like it wasn't even there. Grimmjow tried jumping back out of the way again, but found himself backed up against the remnants of the sand Hollow.

Satori took her chance to leap in and try and take off Grimmjow's head, but the Espada ducked the slash, and stabbed his blade upward, catching part of Satori's shirt but not much else.

The two then went back to circling each other…Grimmjow missing a small patch of his hair, and Satori with her shirt split clean down the middle. Then both of them launched at each other again, becoming a blur of motion that Kusaka found it difficult to follow from his vantage point on a sand dune.

"Are you ready Hyorinmaru? We need to slow her down enough to escape," Kusaka asked his Zanpaku-to spirit.

**_"I am always ready Kusaka…just say the word and I will freeze this Espada long enough for us to escape_,"** Hyorinmaru's deep rumbling voice replied.

Kusaka nodded, and went back to watching for an opening. But he wasn't going to get one anytime soon, as the two Espadas continued to attack each other. By now, both of them were sporting several wounds, and gashes to their clothing. But they refused to let up on the attacks, proving why Arrancar are such tough opponents.

"Darn it! Will you just die already!" Grimmjow yelled out of frustration as the nimble Satori dodged another one of Pantera's attacks.

"I don't plan on dying here Grimmjow! You'll have to do better than that to really hurt me!" Satori yelled back, getting just as frustrated with Grimmjow.

"Oh really! How about this! Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled, releasing his Zanpaku-to for only the second time in a real battle.

When the massive cloud of blue reiatsu and sand cleared, Grimmjow was standing in the armor that his Resurrecion Form gave him. Satori looked at him, and was about to clap in admiration of his determination…but then she looked closer at Grimmjow…and burst out laughing.

"You really do look like a cat now! I so called it when I called you kitty!" the purple haired woman laughed, holding her chest lest her torn shirt fall off.

Grimmjow just growled back at her, and charged forward at a speed that Satori found hard to counter. Grimmjow was starting to prove why _he_ had been the Number Six Espada…not this upstart woman! And he was determined to kill her or die trying.

"Where's your confidence now huh? I thought you were going to kill me for Lord Aizen?" Grimmjow yelled, kicking Satori through a nearby sand dune.

"Don't get so arrogant kitty! I'll kill you still!" Satori shouted back, preparing to release her own Zanpaku-to…but before she could…

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Kusaka yelled, finally having an opening to use his Zanpaku-to.

Satori looked towards the shout just in time to be frozen in a block of ice. Kusaka took that opportunity to run up to Grimmjow and start dragging him off.

"Come on Grimmjow! We can't take her on like this, not when she could call in backup! You yourself said you can't take down the higher ranked Espada, and that ice won't even hold her for long!" Kusaka shouted.

"Let go of me! I have to kill her!" Grimmjow protested.

Kusaka just gave up on dragging the Espada and knocked him out via a well-placed hit from Hyorinmaru. Kusaka then picked up the limp Arrancar and got out of Hueco Mundo before Satori broke out of the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you had to run!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow.<p>

"Who said anything about running! That idiot knocked me out before I could finish my fight!" Grimmjow yelled back, pointing at Kusaka.

"And if I hadn't we would be dead by now. There is no way Aizen would have just let you kill one of his Espada's. Besides, we don't know how strong she truly was," Kusaka pointed out, lounging in his chair.

"That reminds me…what did happen to your tattoo? If it changed to reflect your power in relation to the current Espada we have a problem…they have all been jumped up in power somehow," Ichigo asked, stopping Grimmjow from trying to kill Kusaka.

Grimmjow turned his death glare onto Ichigo, "How the heck should I know? I didn't even know it had changed until that fight!"

"Allow me, I think the tattoo changed to reflect Grimmjow's new position. Likely Aizen designed the tattoo to change to reflect the Espadas position. That is why an Espada can go up in rank without getting a new tattoo," Kisuke explained, walking in…once more in his Squad 12 Haori.

Ichigo obviously noticed that, "So the old man let you back in eh?"

"Yep, after Amagi's rebellion we couldn't afford to be another Captain down. And I'm the only Captain class Reaper who could actually run Squad 12," Kisuke replied with his typical grin.

"Oh great…another crazy Captain. I'm leaving now," Grimmjow, said, not even bothering to look at the Soul Reapers.

"I've got to go too…" Kusaka said, following Grimmjow out of the room.

"You know…I really wonder about those two…they have adjusted so well to being on the good side, but they still have their own problems to take care of," Kisuke said, showing his serious side for once.

Ichigo just sighed in response, "I know…any sign of Aizen moving on the World of the Living?"

Kisuke frowned slightly at the change of subject but answered anyway, "Nothing yet…it seems that Grimmjow and Kusaka's raid did that much at least. But from what you told me its only a matter of time before he does launch an attack."

"And that worries me…if the Espada were jumped up in power and Grimmjow's tattoo changed because of that, Ayumi won't be able to handle them on her own. Especially not with her Hollow," Ichigo said, running a hand through his slightly longer hair.

"You still haven't introduced her to the Vizards yet?" Kisuke asked, hiding his face behind his fan.

"No I haven't…its not like I've had time. Not with everything that has been happening lately. Though I am going to get the old man to let me head back to the World of the Living as soon as possible," Ichigo said.

"Good luck with that!" Kisuke yelled as Ichigo walked back to his Squad's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

* * *

><p>"About time you got back Ayumi! Where have you been anyway?" Tatsuki called out as her orange haired friend walked up to the High School.<p>

"Visiting some relatives! It's not like I don't have a family outside of Karakura you know," Ayumi answered, waving at Orihime, Uryu, and Chad who came walking out of the school.

"Ayumi you're back! How did your 'visit' go?" Orihime asked, somehow getting the sarcasam across without Tatsuki noticing.

"It went well…Ichigo and Rukia are doing fine, which is definetly a good thing," Ayumi replied, not mentioning her new relationship with a certain redhead.

Orihime nodded, even though it looked like she was bursting with questions to ask her friend. Uryu and Chad just nodded, knowing it would be best to wait for anymore questions until after Tatsuki was gone.

"So how have things been here?" Ayumi asked.

"Great! I finally got Uryu to try my bean paste chocolate cake the other day!" Orihime said, bubbly as ever.

Uryu on the other hand had turned distinctly green…and if Orihime noticed she didn't show any signs of it.

"Well…how was the cake Uryu?" Ayumi asked with an evil grin.

Said Quincy just glared at the orange haired Reaper, "It was unique…"

"Oh come on Uryu, you know you liked it! You ate three whole pieces of it! And you said you were going to finish it with me at lunch today!" Orihime protested.

While Orihime turned away from him, Uryu sent Ayumi a pleading look. Few things got under the composed Quincy's skin…Orihime's 'cooking' was one of them. It didn't take a genius to tell he did not want any more of that cake. Of course Orihime was oblivious to this, so she just kept talking about random things, Ayumi periodically nodding her head to make it look like she was listening.

Soon enough they reached their classroom though, so most thoughts were driven from their heads. Especially in Ayumi's case…

"Ah…Miss Kurosaki…how kind of you to join us. Enjoy your vacation?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, it was nice," Ayumi, answered, not really wanting to say more.

The teacher just ignored the answer and turned to the class at large, "We have a new transfer student today…I'll let him introduce himself."

With that, the door to the room opened and a blonde man stepped in. He had an odd smile, and an odd bowl-cut hairstyle. But then he went up to the board and wrote his name in reverse, making half the class cock their heads to the side in confusion.

"Umm…good job…" the teacher said, trying to read it herself.

"My name is Shinji Hirako, nice to meet ya!" Shinji said, moving to sit down next to Ayumi.

Ayumi didn't know who he was considering that Ichigo hadn't told her about his Vizard friends. So she just assumed he was a weird kid like most of the other people in Karakura Town.

"Hey, Kurosaki, meet me outside when class is over," Shinji whispered to Ayumi.

Ayumi didn't respond, figuring it would be easy enough to ditch Shinji should he try and force her outside. Oh boy was she wrong…because when the bell rang to announce lunch, Shinji practically dragged the young Kurosaki outside.

"OW! STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR YOU WIERDO!" Ayumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Shinji just turned to stare down on Ayumi.

"I wouldn't call me a weirdo, I'm just like you Ayumi Kurosaki," Shinji said, barely materializing his Zanpaku-to and Hollow mask.

Ayumi looked at it in shock…she couldn't believe that this guy in front of her was just like Ichigo…

**"And just like you Queen…"** that distorted version of Ayumi's voice said.

_"Shut up! You aren't even there!"_ Ayumi yelled back, still in denial about having a Hollow.

**"So you say Queen…so you say…"** the Hollow said back, before going silent again.

While Ayumi was having the internal argument Shinji was studying her.

_Hmm…she is just like Ichigo. I wonder if she has the same personality, or fighting style…this is going to be fun!_

"So then…you are a Vizard like Ichigo, and you think you can help me?" Ayumi asked.

Shinji nodded, "Yep, and I don't _think_ I can help you, I know I can."

Ayumi snorted, "Cocky much? And why didn't Ichigo tell me about your group in the first place?"

"How should I know? Maybe he got lazy or something," Shinji answered, dismissively waving his hand.

"Lazy? Well…this is Ichigo we are talking about…" Ayumi thought, running a hand through her long orange hair.

"Yes…yes it is," Shinji said with a grin, "So, you coming or not?"

Ayumi shook her head, "Not yet, I need some time to think about this."

"Don't take too long. If you do you will never take control of your Hollow…it will consume you until nothing is left…you will attack your family, your friends, you will destroy everything that is important to you," Shinji said.

"Gee…your not making it easy on me are you?" Ayumi asked sarcastically.

"It isn't easy. You don't seem to understand just how serious this truly is," Shinji said, slamming his hand down on the railing.

"I know darn well how serious this is! I have that voice in my head, and Ichigo has let his Hollow loose around me!" Ayumi shouted back.

Shinji shook his head, "See…that is the Hollow talking. It is already starting to influence you."

Ayumi just looked at him in shock, and then raised a hand to her eye which had started to change color. Feeling the pain of that, Ayumi turned and ran away from Shinji, trying to get back control of her eyes.

"Darn it…how am I going to stop this thing…" Ayumi thought, slamming her hand into a wall.

But all of a sudden, a large wave of power crashed into her…and it was an Arrancar signature…

_NO! They've started!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there was the chapter. Let me know what you think...since I am going to be putting this (and my other stories) on Semi-Hiatus. What that means is that I won't be posting for a while, but I will still be writing. The reason being that I can't keep the laptop the School gave me, so over the summer I will have next to no typing time. So I am trying to get as many chapters for each of my ongoing stories as possible worked up, that way I can keep up a posting schedule during the summer. So if you want to see anything in the next five or so chapters let me know now.<strong>

**Nami: That was a long note...**

**Ichigo: So?**

**Rukia: I wasn't in it this time...**

**Ayumi: Count yourself lucky for that...**

**AN: So mean...**


	15. First Strike of The Winter War

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. I couldn't bring myself to wait on posting this, so here we are. Not much to say, so I hope you all read and review.**

**Nami: About darn time this is posted.**

**AN: And there is part of the problem in keeping myself from posting...**

**Ichigo: Yeah, I know what you mean.**

**Ayumi: I could care less...and why do I get a bad feeling about this chapter?**

**AN: *whistles innocently***

**Nami: Skywalker doesn't own Bleach...so don't ask him to let you use it...it stains clothes anyway.**

**AN: Yeah! Wait, what?**

* * *

><p><strong>Soon after the escape from Hueco Mundo<strong>

* * *

><p>After Kusaka and Grimmjow had escaped from the Hollow Realm, another Arrancar approached the block of ice encasing Satori. He had dark hair, and pale skin…with soulless green eyes. This was Ulquiorra Cifer, and he was here to get Satori back to Los Noches.<p>

As the dark haired Espada dispassionately stared at the block of purple ice enclosing the female Espada, it started to crack before shattering completely. Satori fell out of the ice, covered in wounds both major and minor. She raised a hand to her chest to keep the torn shirt from falling off, before turning to Ulquiorra.

"Oh…good thing they sent you Ulquiorra…I shudder to think about Yammy or Noritorra finding me like this," Satori said, thankful that the pale Arrancar wouldn't comment on her…wardrobe malfunction…unlike the other male Espadas.

"Lord Aizen has summoned you…acquire new clothing before entering his presence," Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly, not even raising an eyebrow at Satori's problem before turning back towards Los Noches.

Satori just sighed before moving to follow him. She was not looking forward to confronting Aizen. It was well known how he felt about failures, and there was no way to look at her fight other than as a failure.

So after changing into more appropriate attire, the purple-haired Espada was being stared down by Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the other Espadas. Gin had his typical smile on his face, but everyone else bore looks of disappointment or outright dislike. Tosen saw a kindred spirit in Satori, so he was the one who was the most disappointed.

"Well then…how exactly did a rogue Arrancar and a Soul Reaper manage to get that close to Los Noches? And why did you go out alone?" Aizen asked coolly staring down on his Espada.

Satori stared right back, "They were powerful enough to defeat the guardian. I also underestimated their power and attempted to fight them alone."

"Very well…did you at least get a name?" Aizen asked.

"The Arrancar claimed to have been the number six Espada, and is named Grimmjow. I don't know who the Soul Reaper is, only the name of his Zanpaku-to…Hyorinmaru," Satori answered.

Aizen didn't show any outward signs of emotion, but he was both shocked and intrigued by this development. There was no Hollow of Adjuchas rank or higher named 'Grimmjow' so this Arrancar must have left Hueco Mundo before Aizen had arrived. And only one Soul Reaper had Hyorinmaru…it would appear the Toshiro had survived his wounds. This could prove interesting, as it appeared that the Soul Society had an Arrancar of their own, in addition to the will to infiltrate his base.

"Did this Arrancar have a tattoo?" the traitor asked.

Satori nodded, "Yes he did…despite the claims of being number six, it was a nine."

One of the other Espada stiffened at that, since he was the number nine. Aizen ignored him though and filed this new information away for later. He dismissed Satori and turned to Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"It is time Ulquiorra, we must move our plans forward. Take Yammy and head to Karakura Town. Find Ayumi Kurosaki and test her powers. Do not kill her, just observe her powers," Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra nodded, and moved to leave the room. Yammy had a distinctly sour look on his face, considering he wanted to kill this woman. But he knew better than to disobey Aizen. Thus both of the Arrancars headed for the nearest open area, opening a Garganta to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

* * *

><p>A massive explosion rocked a park near the center of Karakura. All the people in the immediate area ran up to see a massive crater in the ground. Of course, that is all they saw, because what caused the crater was invisible to the average human. Standing at the center were Ulquiorra and Yammy, both of the Arrancars unconcerned by the amount of people surrounding them.<p>

"You need to improve your Garganta Yammy," Ulquiorra said, looking at the crater caused by his 'ally's' inability to form a stable portal.

"Yeah, yeah…and what do all these idiots think they're looking at?" the massive Hollow said, looking at all the people around him.

"The crater you made, all this trash could never hope to see us," Ulquiorra replied, supremely unconcerned.

"Oh really…well at least they'll suffice for a quick snack," Yammy said, taking a deep breath and sucking the souls out of all the nearby humans.

All the nearby people fell to the ground, dead before they even knew what hit them. Yammy just wore a disgusted look on his face. These souls were barely even worth eating. So he stepped out of the crater to see if there was any sign of their target.

There was no sign of Kurosaki, but a movement got Yammy's attention. A young human girl was struggling to move, looking up in shock at all of her friend's corpses. But when she noticed Yammy, the girls face went blank, as she was crushed by his power.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Is this our target?" Yammy yelled at the other Espada.

"Of course not you fool, she can barely move, that girl is just trash, nothing more," Ulquiorra replied, all while thinking this whole mission was a waste of time. He would much prefer to be hunting down that rouge Arrancar for even thinking of standing up to Lord Aizen.

Of course Yammy was focused on the teenager at his feet, "Trash you say…I guess she'll work better than the other weaklings, at least she has some power."

But before Yammy finish his kick, another teenage human appeared, this one with a black armor covering his arm. That allowed him to catch Yammy's foot, and protect the other girl.

"Orihime, get Tatsuki out of here," the teen said, barely holding Yammy back.

Ulquiorra was slightly impressed with the teen, since he was able to hold back the largest Espada's kick. Of course that didn't mean Ulquiorra considered the dark skinned teen as anything other than trash. No one short of Aizen ranked above 'trash' in the emotionless Espada's book after all. But his lug-headed ally distracted Ulquiorra once again.

"Hmm…I'm surprised you actually managed to take my kick kid," Yammy said, before turning back to Ulquiorra, "Do we need him alive?"

"Of course not, the only one we are after is Kurosaki. Just kill him," Ulquiorra answered calmly.

The smaller teen launched forward, a blue aura encircling his arm at Uluqiorra's declaration. He tried to take Yammy down with that punch…but when the smoke cleared, the boy's arm was horribly maimed, and he fell to the ground.

The other teen looked up from her friend, shock written across her face. Yammy moved forward, but still cast a look over his shoulder at Ulquiorra.

"Well, is this our target?" Yammy asked once again.

"No…she is trash," Ulquiorra replied…yet again.

Yammy nodded, and brought his fist down on the girl. But this time it was stopped by a bright orange shield that the light haired girl brought up. The shield was strong enough to take the full force of Yammy's bunch, but it was cracked down the middle. Even that was enough to get Ulquiorra's attention, and make him decide that this girl was interesting.

But the girl wasn't paying attention to the stronger Espada; she was pre-occupied with fighting Yammy and healing her friend. The girl shot out two of her hairpins that formed an orange shield over the boys arm, healing it. Ulquiorra could tell it wasn't conventional healing though…it certainly wasn't Kido for example. He was distracted as the girl shot off an attack at Yammy, who casually raised his fist, shattering whatever it was the girl had shot at him. The teen looked completely shocked by this, as Yammy walked up to her.

"Well Ulquiorra? She has interesting powers…should I tear off her limbs and carry her to Lord Aizen?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly, "No, don't bother Yammy, just kill her."

"With pleasure!" Yammy replied, bringing his fist down on the teen once again.

But a Zanpaku-to stopped the attack cold. It was a brilliant silver blade, one of a twin pair. And holding the blades was an orange haired Soul Reaper, her long hair flapping in the wind.

"Ayumi…I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough to protect them…" the teen said softly, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Orihime…I can handle them myself, just heal Chad and Tatsuki," Ayumi Kurosaki said, raising her right blade before yelling, "BANKAI!"

When the resultant smoke cloud cleared, it showed the teenaged Reaper holding a beautiful single katana, the blade much longer than it used to be. There was also an icy mist surrounding the park, freezing everything it touched. Ayumi's power had gone up since her fight with Aizen, and it showed.

"Suriasu Togetsu," Kurosaki said, holding her blade up.

Yammy turned back to Ulquiorra once again, "Is this our target Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra nodded slightly, "Yes she is…it seems your tantrums lured her out. Orange hair, and a silver Bankai with an icy mist…their can be no doubt, this is our target."

Yammy grinned on hearing that, "What luck! Now I get to beat you down!"

And with that, the massive Espada brought his fist down on his target…but it was stopped cold by the silver Zanpaku-to.

"I take it you're the one who did that to Chad's arm?" Kurosaki asked calmly, before saying, "In that case, I'll start with your arm!"

And with that, the orange haired Reaper jumped over Yammy's shoulder, taking his arm off with a single swing. Ulquiorra's eyes widened ever so slightly on seeing that. It seemed this girl had some decent power if she was able to cut through Yammy's Hierro.

_Still…I doubt Kurosaki is any actual threat to Lord Aizen…Yammy just needs to be more careful,_ the Espada thought, watching Yammy fight Kurosaki.

After a few minutes, the two moved apart from each other. Kurosaki didn't even look winded, as her long hair waved in the wind, the mist swirling around her. Yammy on the other hand, was covered in wounds, both large and small. And several of them were encrusted by ice.

"I'm surprised you're still standing. You're just as stubborn as Grimmjow," Kurosaki said, calmly moving a lock of her orange hair behind her ear.

_Grimmjow…that's the name Satori gave us…so this Arrancar is working with the Soul Society after all…_ Ulquiorra thought, filing that information away for later.

Of course, Yammy didn't care about the name, he was just angry beyond belief with Kurosaki. So he moved a hand to his Zanpaku-to, preparing to release the blade.

"Oh, so you have to use your Zanpaku-to now?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"SHUT UP! I don't need your advice Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled back, before both of the Espada were distracted.

Something had happened to Kurosaki, as soon as she heard the word 'Zanpaku-to'; her body had gone into spasms. It seemed that she had lost control of her body, and she was only able to hold a hand to her face. The mist had started to coalesce into ice on her arm, the ice shot through with blue streaks.

Yammy took advantage of the distraction to bring his leg down in a kick to Kurosaki's chest. The young Reaper flew back from the kick, barely able to get back to her feet. The other teen saw this, and ran forward. It didn't do her any good however, Yammy just backhanded her across the park.

"ORIHIME!" Kurosaki yelled, blood dripping down her mouth.

Yammy didn't give her a chance to move however; he just continued to pound her mercilessly. Ulquiorra let the angry Arrancar have his way, figuring he could throw Yammy a bone. He would step in before Yammy could kill Kurosaki though; Aizen's orders were gospel to him. But it was still odd just how much Kurosaki's powers fluctuated, considering at the lowest they were weaker than the other two teens. But at their highest…they surpassed his own…and had a distinctly dark undertone.

But Yammy almost overstepped his bounds. In his eagerness to get revenge on Kurosaki, he brought down his fist one to many times. Ulquiorra was about to Sonido in and stop the brute from disobeying Lord Aizen's orders…but another Soul Reaper appeared. This one was dressed in the distinctive white Haori of a Captain, with a blue/white sash across his chest, with similar ones on his arms. But what was truly distinctive was the hair color…while significantly shorter, the hair was the same color as their target.

"Sorry it took me so long Ayumi…it wasn't easy to convince the old man to let me and Kisuke come back on such short notice. You need to rest now, I'll handle them now," Ichigo Shiba said, holding his black and white Bankai.

"Oh, a Captain now too…great, I needed someone stronger to fight!" Yammy yelled, trying to bring a fist down on Shiba.

But the orange haired Captain easily blocked the blow. He seemed to do it with no effort to…confirming what Ulquiorra had been feeling. This man was nearly at his own level…far too strong for Yammy to handle. And that wasn't even taking into account Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin, both of whom were tending to the trash from earlier.

So Ulquiorra Sonided forward and brought a hand into Yammy's chest, stopping the brutish man in his tracks.

"Stand down Yammy, you can't handle them in your current condition. We must head back to Hueco Mundo and report our findings to Lord Aizen…he needs to know that this trash isn't worth his time," Ulquiorra said, opening a Garganta and staring down Kurosaki, who was bleeding badly.

Soon enough, both of the Espada were on their way back to Los Noches to report their findings. They left behind a park full of corpses, and several injured teens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know, not a very long chapter. I'm sorry for that, but it seemed like a good point to end it. And if you didn't notice, this one was from the Espada's POV. Thus calling Ayumi by her last name. Or Ichigo as 'Shiba'...just in case anyone was wondering.<strong>

**Nami: I doubt they were.**

**AN: Still, you never know. In any case, I have no idea when I can update again, since I only have a week or so left with the laptop, and I need to work on my other stories too. Rest assured though, I will never abandon this fic.**

**Rukia: I would hope not.**

**Ichigo: I could care less...and you nearly killed Ayumi!**

**Ayumi: Oww...**

**AN: Let's not be hasty now...**

**Ichigo: DIE!**

**AN: WHY ME!**

**Nami: Well...hopefully Ichigo won't go to far...in any case, please leave a review on the way out, it helps him write.**


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. Not much to say, other than that it is much shorter than I wanted. Because of I had to fight through some big writers block to post it. I won't keep you much longer though, so here we go:**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayumi walked to school, highly depressed. She had barely been able to fight the Arrancars. Ichigo had told her he had the same problem his first time fighting them, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. After all, she was just like her brother, and neither of them liked failure.<p>

So Ayumi just sighed and ran a hand through her hair, careful of the bandages on her face. The feel of those bandages were a constant reminder of what had happened. And it didn't help that a sad face was watching her out of the window to her classroom.

_Darn it Orihime…why did you have to try and protect me… _Ayumi guiltily thought as she watched her friends face fade from view…the white bandages the last thing to vanish.

Ayumi continued to walk through the school, glaring at anyone who got in her way. She wasn't in the mood for rumors spreading about her wounds…and definitely not in the mood for sympathy. It was her own darn fault for not taking her brothers help with the Hollow, and she didn't need people's sympathy.

**"Oh be honest Queen, that idiot of a brother can't help you. Who knows how long it has been since he beat down his foolish Hollow. It should be in charge right now, and would be if I were in his body!"** a voice rang in Ayumi's head.

_Shut up you! Togetsu, will you keep her quiet! _Ayumi mentally yelled.

But only an ominous silence answered the young Kurosaki, tinged with a mournful sounding wind in her inner world.

_Togetsu? Where are you?_

**"She's not here Queen! It's just me and you now!"** the Hollow said in a sing-song voice, before silence once again overtook Ayumi's inner world.

The young Reaper clenched her hand, longing to feel the comforting weight of her Zanpaku-to. But with a heavy sigh, Ayumi shook her head and continued onto her classroom.

"Hey Ayumi!" Orihime yelled, bubbly as ever.

"Hey Ayumi!" Shinji yelled too.

Ayumi just wore a bemused expression on her face, watching as Shinji freaked out over Orihime remembering who he was. Like anyone could forget his strange introduction, or the shouting match the two had gotten into.

"Shinji…why are you still here?" Ayumi asked in a quiet voice.

Said Vizard turned his head towards the younger Reaper, still wearing his ever-present toothy grin. He cocked his head to the side slightly, before saying, "Why wouldn't I be here Ayumi? We have a…vested interest…in how your powers progress. You're brother would kill me if I didn't keep an eye on you anyway."

Ayumi was about to give Shinji a piece of her mind, when a hand on her shoulder distracted her. Standing behind Ayumi, was the other resident orange-haired Reaper. And Ichigo Kurosaki was glaring at a rapidly gulping Shinji.

"What is this about having an interest in my sister Shinji? And I never told you to keep an eye on her. Maybe I _should_ send Grimmjow back after all?" Ichigo said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Shinji got a distinctly sick look on his face, "No, that isn't needed Ichigo. I just figured you would want help with your sisters…problem…"

Ichigo frowned at Shinji, "No thank you. If I need help I'll bring Ayumi to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving now," Shinji said, holding his hands up and wandering off.

Ichigo shook his head, before he was punched in the back of said head by his sister. The young Captain put his hands on the back of his head, and turned around to glare at his sister. But she was glaring right back, and actually made Ichigo take a step back.

"I didn't need your help you idiot!" Ayumi yelled, not caring about the other people standing around the group. She did care however that the shout almost re-opened one of her wounds.

Naturally Ichigo noticed that, and he had an arm under his sister's shoulder right away. He helped her to a seat and then moved to his own seat. This time it was one that let him sit facing the door, and that seemed odd to his friends. But after a singularly boring lesson, lunch began. Ichigo wouldn't let Ayumi leave the room though, even if everyone else did. Of course that didn't help her mood any, since she wanted to see her friends.

"Okay Ichigo, why won't you let me leave?" she protested when he blocked the door.

"You'll see soon enough," Ichigo answered, as he picked up on several distinctive power signatures approaching the room.

"What are you talking about!" Ayumi yelled, before she heard the door open.

"What's the rush Ayumi? Eager to see someone?" a certain red-head said, standing at the front of a group of familiar faces.

"Renji?" Ayumi asked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Yep, nice to see you too carrot-top," Renji joked, as Ayumi's face went as red as his hair.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Rangiku yelled as the Ayumi moved forward to punch Renji.

"Surprisingly nice school you got here Kurosaki. Now if only it was easier to carry a sword around," Ikkaku said, walking past Rangiku.

"I find these uniforms so distasteful though. Would it kill them to get attractive outfits," Yumichika said, walking into view with his hair somewhat longer to hide the scar Ichigo had given him.

"Do you all ever stop complaining?" both Toshiro and Rukia commented, walking past the rest of the group.

"Wait…what are you all doing here? And why are you wearing my schools uniforms!" Ayumi shouted, straining her chest again.

That brought a worried look to Renji's face, as he stepped forward. But Ayumi wasn't expecting why he moved up, as Ichigo tapped the back of her head with a familiar glove. As Ayumi's soul separated from her body, the empty shell fell into Renji's arms.

"What are you doing brother?" Ayumi asked, before Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and started to drag her out the window.

"You're coming with me dear sister," Ichigo replied, jumping out the window while Ayumi was shouting at Renji to not mess with her body.

"She worries so much doesn't she? Like I would do anything with an empty body," Renji said with a shake of his head.

Rukia was about to say something, before a group of students walked back into the classroom and stopped seeing Ayumi's body in Renji's arms.

"What happened to Ayumi? And who are all these new kids?" the group started gossiping, "And what's with the guy holding her…his hair looks like a pineapple."

Renji glared at the group while Ikkaku yawned, "Just ignore them Renji, just mindless human prattle."

"But that guy with the sword is bald…and one has white hair…midget…bald…scarface…bald…" the student group continued to gossip oblivious to what they were doing.

Ikkaku, Rukia, and Yumichika all stepped forward, sword and fists raised. Soon enough, the students were all in a heap on the floor. The Soul Reaper group then set out for the Kurosaki Clinic, not caring about the aftereffects of their temper.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well Ichigo, thanks for the pep-talk. It certainly helped," Ayumi said, walking home with her brother.<p>

"Yeah, I knew it would. Rukia did the same thing with me once. You seem to be taking it better though," Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"Well of course I am. I'm much more rational than you, dear brother o' mine," Ayumi replied, a large grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah…keep telling yourself that," Ichigo grumbled, but he was still glad that Ayumi was recovering from her guilt.

"About time you two showed up! What took you so long?" Rukia yelled from the door of the Clinic, crossing her arms and glaring at Ichigo.

"You try and get Ayumi out of one of her guilt-trips. It's hardly easy you know," Ichigo shot back.

"Actually, I think yours were worse Strawberry," Rukia replied with a grin, opening the door to let Ayumi and Ichigo in.

The group then moved up to Ayumi's room, dodging a jump from Isshin along the way. Once the door was shut, Ayumi sat down and turned to face Ichigo and Rukia.

"Okay then, tell me why you guys are actually here. I assume it is because of the Arrancars' right?" Ayumi asked.

"Actually let us explain," Renji said, pushing the light on Ayumi's roof aside, revealing everyone from the school, except Toshiro.

"GAH! What did you do to my light!" Ayumi yelled, jumping up too fast and straining herself yet again.

"Don't worry, Ikkaku's head is like a lightbulb!" Rangiku replied, pointing at Ikkaku, who had the light shine just right off of his 'chrome-dome'.

"What was that?" the bald Reaper asked angrily.

Ayumi watched the resulting argument with a grin on her face. Some things just never changed. It sure was nice to have her friends back…though she had almost forgotten something…

"OW! What was that for?" Yumichika yelled after Ayumi punched him right in the face.

"For calling me ugly. Karma and all that you know," Ayumi said, calmly sitting back down on her bed.

"Back on subject…we need to brief you on why we are here Ayumi," Renji said, since he was sitting right next to Ayumi.

"It was decided that we would send a team to watch over Karakura Town. I was obviously chosen since I have lived here before, and Rukia wouldn't let me go alone, so she came along too. Renji came because he wanted to see you, and Rangiku joined in because she thought it would be fun. Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't pass up the chance to fight…and Toshiro came along to help me keep an eye on them…any questions?" Ichigo asked, taking a breath after breezing through all of that.

Ayumi shook her head, "No I don't, and Grimmjow has already told me about the Arrancars so I don't need an explanation there."

"Good, that means we can get some work done. Come on everyone," Toshiro said, popping up on Ayumi's window.

After saying goodbye, the group split up. But it didn't matter…Ayumi felt safer than she had for a long time. But none of them would notice a Garganta open later that night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there was the chapter. Please R&amp;R...I know it wasn't very long, but reviews will help me fight through the writers block for the next chapter. Thanks in advance to anyone who does review.<strong>


	17. Important AN

AN: Well, I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update this story, but I have been really busy lately, and my muse hasn't been helpful. I just can't seem to write any Bleach stuff lately...and I am truly sorry for that. I hope to get another chapter up soon...but *shrugs*

If any of my reviewers have any suggestions on what they want to see, then please PM me and let me know. It may help me update the story.


	18. Espada Attack!

**AN: *dodges various rotten fruits and what look suspiciously like Kido attacks*  
><strong>

**I LIVE! Seriously though, sorry it took so horrendously long to update this. I have had literally no (zip, zilch, nada) inspiration for Bleach for months. But somehow, someway, I finally managed to work up a new chapter. I'm a bit too tired to say much up here (stayed up literally all night writing this) but I will say this...I hope all my readers haven't given up. And I hope I still get a lot of reviews for this...I thrive on the things (as any author does) after all. Well, here we go with the long awaited chapter:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**Kurosaki Clinic**

**That night**

* * *

><p><em>I have a really bad feeling about this<em>, Ichigo thought, lying awake in his shared bed.

Rukia was curled up in his side, fast asleep. But Ichigo was still unable to find the elusive slumber himself. Unlike his wife, Ichigo was well aware of what was supposed to happen this night. Grimmjow may have been on their side now, but if this 'Satori' was anything like him, she would attack Karakura. And if not her, one of the other Espada would likely do it.

**"Normally I would think you're being paranoid King. But I agree with you here,"** Shiro chimed in, sounding energetic as always, **"Besides, I wouldn't turn down a fight against someone who was handing Grimmjow his ass without even releasing."**

_"Always fighting with you,"_ Ichigo thought with an inner chuckle, glad for the distraction from his previous dark thoughts.

**"Of course! Fighting is what I live for King,"** Shiro replied with a grin worthy of Kenpachi.

Ichigo just laughed again, before stiffening as he felt a dark reiatsu settle over Karakura. Quickly jumping to his feet, Ichigo grabbed at Kon's pill (on his desk for easy access) and left his gigai. Rukia had woken up by this point, and was standing next to Ichigo in her own Soul Reaper form.

"It's the Espada isn't it Ichigo?" the shorter Reaper asked, hand on her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes…though that reiatsu…wait, it can't be!"

Rukia frowned, "What is it Ichigo?"

"It's Yammy," Ichigo replied shortly, "Why is he leading the attack? He's the weakest of the Espada…I would have expected Grimmjow's replacement."

"Maybe because you and Ayumi humiliated him?" Rukia suggested, "Either way, we have to get out there!"

Ichigo nodded, and jumped out his window with Rukia in hot pursuit. As they ran along the rooftops, they were joined by Ayumi, who looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Ichigo nodded at his sister, but otherwise he concentrated on his shunpo.

As the small group raced across Karakura, they felt several different and unique sets of reiatsu. Ichigo recognized them all, if only barely. It seemed that either Yammy had been assigned Grimmjow's Fraccion, or he had hijacked them from Satori. Either way, Ichigo and Rukia went for one set, while Ayumi went for another.

The older Reapers found themselves standing in front of a blonde haired Arrancar, with part of his face covered by a rag. Ichigo recognized him immediately, while Rukia didn't. Knowing that Rukia was more than capable of handling this Arrancar, Ichigo backed up and gestured at the other man.

"You can handle him Rukia," Ichigo said, lazily leaning on a wall, "He's no threat to either of us."

Rukia shot Ichigo a confused look, "You're not going to stop me? Or fight him yourself?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah. This fight is yours…besides, he's a bit of a weakling."

While the pair had been talking, a tic had developed on the forehead of the Arrancar. It was obvious he was getting annoyed at being ignored, and talked about like he wasn't there. The angry Hollow fired off a rather weak Cero, which Ichigo and Rukia dodged easily enough.

"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" the Arrancar shouted.

Rukia sighed and walked forward, unsheathing her Zanpakuto as she went. She had to agree with her husband on this one. The Arrancar in front of her was barely above a Gillian in level. Even a relatively weak Reaper like Rukia could handle him.

"What is your name Arrancar?" Rukia queried, holding Shirayuki in front of her.

"D-Roy!" the boy (for nothing else fit) shouted back.

Rukia nodded, "Very well, I Ru…"

"I don't care about your name Soul Reaper! I only told you mine so you know who killed you!" D-Roy shouted again, drawing his own blade and attacking Rukia.

Said petite Reaper sighed, and blocked the attack with little effort. Her training with both Kaien and Ichigo meant that she was a much more proficient fighter than her counterpart in Ichigo's original timeline.

Jumping back slightly, Rukia spun her sword, "Very well then…you will know the name of the blade that killed _you_…Dance, Sode no Shiryauki."

With those words, Rukia's blade lengthened somewhat, and turned a brilliantly beautiful shade of white. It resembled Ayumi's Togetsu to a certain extent, but where the Kurosaki woman's Zanpakuto was deadly looking, Rukia's was beautiful in every sense of the word. As the ribbon that extended from the hilt fluttered around her body, Rukia stared down her opponent.

What she wasn't expecting was D-Roy to start laughing, "HAHAHAHA! That's your Zanpakuto? What a pathetic piece of junk!"

Now a tic formed above Rukia's eyebrow. No one…_NO ONE_…insulted Shirayuki and got away with it. Shunpo'ing forward, Rukia turned in an elegant circle with her blade.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia said, as a circle of brilliant white light surrounded her arrogant opponent.

D-Roy felt a sudden chill spread up his legs, and looked down to see ice growing out of the circle. The Arrancar swung his blade down and broke his legs free, allowing him to jump into the air.

"HA! You think a simple trick like freezing the ground can stop me?!" he yelled, preparing to attack the idiotic Soul Reaper fighting him.

Rukia softly replied, "You are the fool. Sode no Shirayuki does not just freeze the ground."

Before D-Roy could process what Rukia had told him, he saw the ice shoot up from the ground in the radius of the glowing white circle. The Arrancar tried to dodge, but he was too slow, and screamed as the ice enveloped him. Once the pillar had fully formed, Rukia re-sealed her Zanpakuto, and placed it back into her sheath, walking over to Ichigo as the ice containing D-Roy shattered, along with its occupant.

Ichigo for his part was smiling slightly, "Great job Rukia. Seems like he at least didn't get any stronger."

Rukia just whacked him upside the head, "Don't use me as your guinea pig Strawberry!"

Ichigo just sighed, he really didn't have time for an argument, "I knew you would win Rukia. Even if he had gotten stronger, so have _you_. The old you beat him without even trying…the new you wouldn't have any trouble. And you didn't."

Rukia looked surprised at the wise words from Ichigo, and smiled slightly, "Idiot…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a different portion of the city, Renji Abarai was staring down his own opponent. The man, if one could call him that, had long blonde hair, and looked remarkably feminine. In fact, if it weren't for his voice, Renji might have pegged him as a woman.<p>

"Hello Soul Reaper. I am Ylydfort Grantz, and I will be the one to kill you," the Arrancar drawled, lazily drawing his blade.

Renji scowled remarkably like Ichigo, "Oh really…I'm Renji Abarai, and I will be the one to kill you."

Ylydfort laughed slightly, "You have no idea what you are up against Soul Reaper."

With that said, he moved forward at a speed Renji was hard pressed to match, and the Lieutenant was barely able to bring Zabimaru up quick enough to block. Even so, the force was enough to send the red-head crashing into the ground, leaving a large crater behind. Renji pulled himself to his feet, grimacing slightly as his rattled body protested the movements.

_Note to self…don't underestimate an Arrancar…he's strong,_ Renji thought, raising his blade as a red light engulfed it.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he yelled, as the red light faded to reveal the segmented blade that was his Shikai.

Renji didn't notice it at first, but the Arrancar had suddenly lost his cool and detached demeanor. In fact, he was flat out death glaring at Renji. What the Reaper didn't know was that Grantz had a deep seated hatred for the color red, or any variation thereof.

Part of that came from his Ressurecion…but another part was his hatred (however well hidden) for his brother. And with pink being a shade of red…it was fairly obvious how that tied into things.

So Renji, having red hair and reiatsu, was the perfect target for Grantz's anger. Charging a red (how he hated that color!) Cero, Grantz fired it at his enemy. Renji raised Zabimaru to block the blood red attack, and launched himself into the air.

"I see you have released your Shikai," Grantz commented, maintaining his calm somehow, "It won't help you however."

Renji just scowled again, "We'll see Arrancar. Roar, Zabimaru!"

With that shout, Renji's blade extended out and flew at the Arrancar standing across from him. Grantz raised his own blade, and was pushed back ever so slightly as Zabimaru impacted the smaller Zanpakuto. But after recovering, Grantz flicked his wrist and sent the segmented blade flying into the distance.

Renji was shocked by this. He knew, even with his rather horrid sensing abilities, that this Arrancar was powerful. But to casually cast aside Zabimaru like that, even in Renji's limited state, was impressive. He really needed to stop underestimating this man.

"You're stronger than I expected. I guess I'll have to stop going easy on you," Renji commented, retracting his blade, and launching it again with even more speed and power.

The Arrancar blocked again, but this time Renji used that to his advantage. Pulling _towards_ Zabimaru, instead of pulling the blade back, he shot by Grantz. The Arrancar wasn't expecting this, and wasn't able to block Renji's next strike which cut into his back. Grantz's Hierro was able to take most of the impact, but he still took a rather nasty wound.

The Arrancar looked somewhat surprised by this, but he still had that infuriatingly cool look on his face. Renji growled at him, and swung Zabimaru back at that annoying mug. But this time, Grantz held nothing back, and caught the blade with his bare hand, much like Aizen had once done.

"Tsk tsk…did you really think I was fighting at my full strength?" Grantz asked, casually tossing aside Zabimaru before raising his own blade, "Skewer him, Del Toro."

With that said, Grantz started to morph and change. He grew taller and wider, and took on an appearance that looked nothing more than a bull. He turned his newly masked face towards Renji, and charged at full speed towards the Lieutenant.

His eyes widening in shock, at the Arrancar's suddenly vastly increased power, and his surprising speed, Renji shunpo'ed as quickly as he could. He barely dodged the Arrancar as it was, and Renji knew he couldn't keep it up.

_Darn it…I didn't want to have to do this,_ the redhead thought, before once more raising his Shikai as a red light enveloped him and the blade.

"BANKAI!" Renji yelled, as a cloud of smoke blew in all directions. When the smoke cleared, it revealed him with a massive bone snake circling around him, and a red fur coat covering his shoulders, "Hihio Zabimaru."

Grantz glared at up at Renji, having seen just how much red surrounded the Soul Reaper during his release. But he was still confident in being able to beat the redhead, as Grantz doubted he had the power to win even with the Bankai.

"Bankai? How pitiful!" Grantz shouted, charging once more at Renji.

Renji brought his larger weapon down on Grantz, knocking the Arrancar further back. It seemed that he was more powerful in Bankai than either had expected. Relishing in this surprise, Renji continued to attack without letting up.

Grantz was being knocked in every direction but down, and his armor was cracking in several spots. As much as the Arrancar didn't want to admit it, he may have to retreat for now. That first gash had hurt him more than he had let on, and it was even now weakening him.

So Grantz launched a barrage of Cero's, hoping to distract Renji long enough to gain some breathing room. What he wasn't expecting was Renji to launch Hihio Zabimaru out of the resulting smoke cloud with a bright red attack charging in its mouth.

"NOOO!" Grantz shouted, trying to dodge the massive snake head flying at him.

"Not going to happen!" Renji yelled, "Hikoshi Taiho!"

The massive red beam that was the signature attack of Hihio Zabimaru flashed out, consuming Ylyfort Grantz and killing him instantly.

_I've grown stronger…if it hadn't been for those twins and Kusaka's attacks I might not have been able to beat him without the limit release…_ Renji thought, sheathing his newly sealed blade and setting off towards where it seemed Toshiro was struggling against his own foe.

* * *

><p>In another part of Karakura, the biggest battle of the bunch had begun. Standing on top of a building, Ayumi looked at her own opponent. Standing…no <em>towering<em>…above her was Espada Number 10, Yammy Ridalgo. The arm he had lost in his last fight with the young Substitute was healed, and he was glaring down on Ayumi.

"I'm glad I found you first Kurosaki. I have to pay you back for our last battle!" Yammy shouted.

"Same here you big oaf!" Ayumi yelled back, drawing her Zanpakuto, "Freeze the heavens and moon, Togetsu!"

In a now familiar flash of white reiatsu, Ayumi was revealed to be holding her twin silver Zanpakuto. She scowled like Ichigo and Renji, but in her case it was more at herself. She was worried if she could defeat Yammy before her 'friend' tried to intervene. But steeling herself, Ayumi launched herself at the massive Espada.

"Hah! This is what I wanted! I'm going to squash you like the ant you are!" Yammy shouted, bringing one of his massive fists down where he expected Ayumi to appear.

Naturally, since Ayumi was a speed fighter like her brother, she was able to dodge the comparatively sluggish attack. The young Reaper retaliated with her own attack, bringing her right hand blade down on Yammy's arm, only for it to spark off.

"What?! I had no problem cutting you before!" Ayumi yelled, before Yammy managed to gain a glancing blow, knocking the wind out of her.

"Surprised Kurosaki?" Yammy asked mockingly, as his next attack barely missed again, "You caught me by surprise last time…it won't be so easy to cut me this time!"

Ayumi cursed under her breath as she continued to duck and weave around the Espada's massive fists. Even that glancing blow had managed to crack a couple ribs, and Ayumi had no desire to take a full blow. Channeling more of her large reserves of reiatsu into her blades, the orange haired teen attempted to hit Yammy again. This time, she managed to deliver a long gash in one of his arms, but it wasn't anything like her Bankai had done before.

_Damn…that skin is tough. Do I really have to go Bankai already?_ Ayumi wondered, as Yammy hit her left sword hard enough to make her hand bleed.

"This isn't even a challenge! I'll crush you without even having to use my Zanpakuto!" Yammy taunted again.

_That does it…_ "BANKAI!"

With that shout, Ayumi came charging out of the smoke, longer silver blade swinging directly at Yammy's head. The Espada barely managed to dodge, and he still lost part of his mask. Growling at Ayumi, Yammy put even more power behind his next punch.

This time, he managed to connect with the young Reapers left arm itself, snapping the bone, and knocking Ayumi through a nearby building. Yammy laughed as the orange haired girl tried to get to her feet. Spitting blood out of her mouth, Ayumi held her shattered arm to her chest. Her teeth were gritted in pain, and the arm was useless, for Kido or for Togetsu.

**"Come on Queen…you can do better than _that_!"** That voice taunted in her head again.

Pushing it aside with difficulty, Ayumi raised her good arm, Togetsu shining even more silver than before, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The white-silver blast of energy shot at Yammy, who (not knowing the danger he was in) brought his arm up to block the blast. But the Getsuga carved clean through the limb, and into his chest. Yammy grunted in pain, and backed up slightly. He may not have been particularly smart, but he knew he was hurt badly by that attack.

"Bad idea Kurosaki!" the Espada shouted, as he started to grow in size as he grew more angered from his pain.

Ayumi, who was barely on her feet, was wondering what was going on. This was nothing like what Ichigo had told her to expect…he hadn't even grabbed his Zanpakuto! As the injured Reaper watched, Yammy grew from his already impressive height to at least 15 feet tall.

"As if he wasn't…big…enough…already…" Ayumi panted, stumbling out of the rubble she was standing in.

"What was that shrimp? Scared of my power?" Yammy asked sarcastically, before bringing his remaining fist into the ground, and causing a shockwave that nearly toppled Ayumi.

_Where is Ichigo…I don't know if I can handle him like this!_ Ayumi thought, before firing off another Getsuga.

But this time, Yammy did block the attack, though it did leave a mark behind. Yammy just laughed before punching the ground even harder, this time succeeding in knocking Ayumi to her knees.

"Did you really think you could beat me shrimp? You never stood a chance!" Yammy gloated, as he walked to the struggling Soul Reaper.

For her part, Ayumi was pushing her body to its limits. She still hadn't fully recovered from her last battle, coupled with the injuries from this one. It was a miracle she was still conscious, let alone standing. As she struggled to her feet, Yammy lifted her up by her throat and started to squeeze.

"GAH!" the young Kurosaki squeezed out, as Yammy tightened his grip, slowly choking the life out of her.

"To think you beat me before. SO WEAK!" the Espada said.

Ayumi tried to raise her sword arm, but her vision was getting darker and darker. She knew that meant she was losing her battle to stay awake, and that she was nearing suffocation. Still she tried to move…but nothing the young Reaper did worked.

"And now, I'll squash your pathetic little throat!" Yammy shouted triumphantly…before another shout rang out.

"AYUMI!" a male voice yelled, before a familiar blue-white crescent of energy hit Yammy's arm, breaking his grip on Ayumi.

As the Espada backed up, and Ayumi sucked in vast lungfulls of air, Ichigo ran up to his sister. He had felt the sudden drop in her reiatsu, and ran to her as fast as he could manage. Seeing her obviously broken arm, and the massive ring of bleeding and bruising from Yammy's attempt to choke her, Ichigo felt a fire inside him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner Ayumi," he said, as he laid her down on the ground to rest, before turning to Yammy, "And you…you nearly killed my sister. I will show you no mercy for that."

And the killer intent was quite clear in Ichigo's eyes. He was not going to go idly with this threat. No one hurt his family and got away with it. But before he could kill the offending Espada, Kaname Tosen appeared through a Garganta and whisked Yammy away.

Ichigo was frustrated by that…but his first job was to get his sister to Orihime. She needed healing…and fast…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it. Was this good? Personally I think its my best Bleach work so far, but understandably I'm worried (quite rusty you know). Please let me know what you think in a review.<br>**

**And a couple notes...I've never cursed in real life, that is why there hasn't been any in this or CoF. That being said, I'm working on that in my writing (just my writing) as you can tell. More realistic I've been told. I also figure that with the Bounts, Amagi (skipped over, though still mentioned in passing), Kusaka, and Fade to Black all happening, that the Reapers are a bit stronger than they were in the original Arrancar Arc. Just my opinion though...and why Renji won without needing his limit removed. The other battles are more or less the same though, so I'm not covering them.  
><strong>

**I think that's it...so if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask. Until next time (hopefully not several months...)!  
><strong>


End file.
